Little Love, Little Trouble
by Nikki and Belle
Summary: Originally we have just adopted this story for Crazierthanever. Cammie, a girl who transferred from Avril Academy to Gallagher Academy. She's crushing on a guy who was the only one who spotted her. But people are after her. After what happened to Lucy, they're after her now. Romance, Action, Drama, and Humor, all wrapped into this fan fiction. New characters added!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay everyone, I have recently adopted crazierthanever's Little Love, Little Trouble. I really don't want anyone thinking I stole her idea. I'm just helping her by keeping the story going, since she can't keep it going. I sorry if your upset that she isn't going to do the story, but she will help me with ideas I get stuck on. I hope you enjoy mine AND crazierthanever's story.**

_**Me: Who wants to say it?**_

_**Cammie: Not me, I'm a pavement artist**_

_**Me: Bex, Macey, Liz?**_

_**Bex: No, I have to go beat up Grant for saying something stupid...Again!**_

_**Macey: Nah, I'm picking out the outfits for this chapter!**_

_**Liz: Sorry, I have to upgrade Gallagher's firewall and crack the code for MI6's database. I have one firewall left!**_

_**Me: Grant?**_

_**Grant: Didn't you hear-Bex is trying to kill me! Noooooo!**_

_**Zach: I'm hurt, did you not want me to say it?**_

_**Me: Oh, I forgot about you! Will you say it?**_

_**Zach: Forgot about me! How could you-that's why you put me in the end of the stor?! You really don't like me do you?**_

_**Me: Yeah, I don't like you! That's why I'm doing a love story between YOU and Cammie!**_

_**Zach: A love story between me and Gallagher Girl? You're forgiven. *Turns to readers* Isabella1452 doesn't own the Gallagher Girls, Blackthorne boys, and- basically Ally Carter owns all of them! Oh, and the plot on pages one and two.**_

_**Me: Thank you! Now was that so hard? Onto the story**_!

**Cammie's POV**

"Cammie! Dinner time!" My mother yells.

"One minute." I shout back. I finish writing in my diary and head downstairs. I wash my heads, and help my mom bring food to the dining table. As I sit down, I notice something unusual. There's three plates instead of two.

"Mom? Is Grandma coming for dinner again?" I ask curiously.

"No. Joe is." She responds without missing a beat. Perks of being a spy, I guess.

"Joe as in Joe Solomon?" I ask, once again, curious. She nods, keeping her expression blank. Why is Joe coming for dinner? Does he have something to say?

"Why is he coming?" I prod further, trying to get information out of her.

"I don't know. He said he has some exciting news to tell us tonight." My mom states, looking me straight in the eye, so I know she isn't lying. I open my mouth to continue interrogating her, but the doorbell rings.

"Why don't you ask him?" My mom smirks. I grin at her, before getting up to answer the doorbell.

"Come in Mr. Solomon." I say calmly, as if the thought of my teacher eating dinner at my house didn't bother me.

"Thank you, Cammie." He replies smoothly, and heads over to the dining room and taking his seat. I follow him quietly and slip into my seat not saying anything. We all sit in silence, each of us eating quietly before Mr. Solomon decides to break the silence.

"Tell me Cammie," he starts, "How many cars were parked in your street when I entered your house, and what is unusual about my attire? What color is the car in your driveway, and what is it's license plate number?"

"There were 4 cars parked and you only tucked in half of your shirt, and your belt doesn't go through all the hoops. You have worn your tie backwards, and the car in my driveway was black. As for it's license plate number: NJS745" I state automatically, not missing a single beat.

He nods in approval, a small smile tugging his lips. "Very good. You'll make a fine Gallagher Girl." I scrunch my eyebrows up in confusion, "What? I'm not a Gallagher Girl, I'm a Avril girl."

"Not anymore. The Gallagher institute has offered you a full 3 year scholarship. From this Monday, you'll go to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women."

"Gallagher wants me?" I ask, shocked and proud that such a high ranked school wants me, just an average spy.

"Why wouldn't they want you? You are one of the best pavement artists there are, and you are an amazing spy. You should be, you are the daughter of Rachel and Matthew Morgan." Mr. Solomon praises me. I blush, I'm not used to people complimenting me. Usually, I'm hidden. I blend into the background. I'm an average girl, not to fat, or thin, or tall, or short. I'm not breathtakingly beautiful, or heart stopping ugly. I'm just an average girl, who lives a not so normal life.

"Mom? Did you know about this?" I ask, trying to get the focus off me.

"Yeah, I found out this morning. I'm so proud of you, honey." She says, beaming with pride, her eyes shining.

"Wait, you're letting me go?" I ask, dumbfounded. My mom never lets me go anywhere without her. She's too overprotective of me. Ever since my dad's been MIA, she insists that other terrorist organizations are after me. I don't blame her though, being a spy is dangerous, and I don't mind being protected, since I have been in many near to death experiences.

"Why wouldn't I? Besides, Joe-I mean- Mr. Solomon is transferring there as the new cove-ops teacher, and next year, I'll transfer there too. Just as the headmistress though. The current headmistress is retiring next year, I'm filling in for her." My mom reasons. Happy, that she's letting me go without a fight, I leap up and envelop her in a hug before thanking Mr. Solomon.

"I have to go pack- I'm leaving in 2 days!" I exclaim, before rushing out of the room and running upstairs.

**Monday Afternoon (At Gallagher Academy)**

I open the door to my new room as I pull my luggage behind me. I step inside the room and see 2 girls sitting on their beds. There were 4 beds, two on each side of the room and two dressers in between the two beds. There was a desk next to each bed and a walk in closet-that was already full of clothes. Next to the closet was a bathroom-a simple bathroom. It wasn't too big or grand like the room. I was shocked. I thought that the rooms would be small and cramped, but it was the complete opposite. The room is was open and spacious-it wasn't too fancy but it wasn't too plain. It suited me perfectly. I smile, relieved that I wasn't the only girl here and waved to my new roommates.

"I'm Rebecca Baxter-but call me Bex. If you don't then I will hurt you." The girl closest to me said. She was gorgeous. Bex was tall, muscular-but not too bulky- and had the perfect curves that every girl yearned for.

"I'm Cameron, but call me Cammie or else." I introduce myself sending both the girls a glare. I hated being called Cameron, it made me sound like a stuck-up, rich kid. I mean I am rich, but I'm not a snob.

"Will do." Bex replies. I grin and turn towards the quiet girl. She was petite and slender, but pretty nonetheless. Are all the Gallagher Girls pretty? I wonder. I raise my eyebrows at her and send her the and you are? look.

"I'm Elizabeth Sutton, but please call me Liz." She mumbles. I smile at her shyness and grab all my luggage and dump it on the furthest bed from the door. It was across from Bex's. I begin unpacking and the room falls into a comfortable silence.

"So are you girls new?" I ask, genuinely interested to know whether my roommates were newbies or not. Both of them nod their heads and I smirk, "I know we will get along just fine." Bex begins laughing but it is cut off with a bell.

"That's the dinner bell. Let's go!" Liz says and jumps off the bed and scurries out of the room. Or at least she tries to. She trips over her own feet and falls face first. I stifle a laughter and help her up.

"Aren't you a spy? How are you clumsy?" I ask between my giggles.

"I'm a tech. I don't go out in the fields, I work behind scenes. My code name's Bookworm." I nod, smiling down at the petite genius, who is my roommate.

"I call Liz for homework!" I yell, making sure that everyone knows that Liz is my homework buddy. I glance at Bex and wait for her to tell me about herself.

"Fine. I work in the field, and I'm incredibly strong and fast. I am an excellent fighter and spy. First non-American girl to be part of Gallagher Academy. Code name's Duchess." She explains. I grin, happy that I know one person who will be in the field with me.

"Thanks, now let's go." I exclaim, and st

Aren't you a spy? How are you clumsy?" I ask between my giggles.

"I'm a tech. I don't go out in the fields, I work behind scenes. My code name's Bookworm." I nod, smiling down at the petite genius, who is my roommate.

"I call Liz for homework!" I yell, making sure that everyone knows that Liz is my homework buddy. I glance at Bex and wait for her to tell me about herself.

"Fine. I work in the field, and I'm incredibly strong and fast. I am an excellent fighter and spy. First non-American girl to be part of Gallagher Academy. Code name's Duchess." She explains. I grin, happy that I know one person who will be in the field with me.

"Thanks, now let's go." I exclaim, and start to walk towards the Grand Hall. I continue walking until I realize that they are not following (which didn't take long). I turn around and send them a questioning glance. "Aren't you coming?"

"Not until you tell us your story." Liz states.

I sigh, "Mine isn't interesting. I don't even know why Gallagher wanted me. Probably because I'm a Morgan, but other than that, I don't know."

"You're a Morgan?" Bex interjects, shocked that she knows the daughter of the two legendary spies.

"Yeah. Cammie Morgan. I also work in the field, I'm an excellent fighter and spy-like Bex. Except I'm not known for my strength or fights."

"Then what are you known for?" Bex asks, curious.

"I'm a pavement artist. One of the best actually. But you might know me better as The Chameleon."

"Wait, you're the Chameleon? I thought that was a guy!" Liz exclaims and Bex just stood there dumbfounded.

"Last time I checked, I was a girl." I answer smoothly.

"That is so cool! My roommate is a legendary spy! Everyone knows about you, you are one of the greatest spies out there! That's why Gallagher wanted you-not because of your namesake. But because of your talent!" Bex gushes. I smile and sling my arms over the two girls and we make our way to the dining hall.

After filling our plates to the rim, the three of us make our way to an empty table. We eat in silence, filling our stomachs with delicious food.

"Can I have your attention please?" A loud, familiar voice echoes throughout the hall. I look up in shock to see none other than Rachel Morgan, herself standing center stage, holding the microphone.

"Mom?" I ask in disbelief.

"Mom?!" Bex and Liz exclaim confused.

"Yes! That is my mom up there, but I didn't know she's going to be here this year." I explain, before turning back to my mom.

"I know that no one but one person-student-knows who I am. I am Rachel Morgan, the new headmistress of Gallagher Academy. The previous headmistress retired a year earlier than expected, but I was ready to accept to role nonetheless. This year, we have many new students-27 to be exact- in the sophomore year. I would make them all come up here and tell a bit about themselves, but I'll leave that up to you and Mr. Solomon to figure that out. Now I know that you all are hungry- as am I-so let's have a wonderful year and may you-" My mom's speech was cut short because right then and there, the grand doors to the hall burst open, and in walked a gorgeous girl. She had thick, straight, shiny, black hair and piercing blue eyes. She was tall and slim-a perfect Vogue cover girl. She confidently strode over to our table and sat down next to Liz.

"Sorry I'm late! Traffic's a b-pain." She calls out to my mother.

"Nice of you to join us, Ms. McHenry. Now as I was saying, let's have a wonderful year, and may you enjoy your year as a Gallagher Girl." My mom concludes her introduction ceremony and heads off stage, right before she leaves the dining hall, she turns to look at me and tilts her head as if to say meet me before you go to sleep. I nod my head in understanding and flash her smile, which she returns right before she exits the hall.

"Macey Mchenry. You guys?" The new girl asks.

"Bex." Bex answers flatly.

"I'm Liz." Liz offers meekly, obviously a little scared of Macey and her boldness.

"Cameron Morgan. But call me Cammie if you want to live." I reply, still in shock with my mother's unexpected appearance. For the rest of the dinner we all talked about random things, nobody mentioned the word spy or anything that is related to it. Once dinner was over, I silently slipped away from the girls and made my way over to the Headmistress's office.

"Mom? Can I come in?" I ask as I knock on the door.

"Yeah," She replies. I hesitantly open the door and see my mom sitting down sorting some papers.

"When did this happen?" I demand, jumping straight to the point.

"5 hours, 47 minutes, and 41 seconds ago." She responds smoothly.

"So you didn't know about this on Friday?"

"No! Right after I dropped you off at the airport, I got a call saying that the headmistress retired unexpectedly and if I was still interested. I figured I could be with you and have an amazing job, so I hopped on the next plane to Gallagher." She gave me the whole story and looked me in the eye as she told it. As a spy-a good spy- I knew that she wasn't lying. I nodded and was about to leave when she asked me, "Tomorrow, it's Sunday. Still mother-daughter dinner?

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world." I answered honestly before leaving the office. I silently make my way back to my room and see Bex, Macey, and Liz chatting-each sitting on their own beds.

"I see Macey took the last bed." I announce casually as I make my way over to my own bed. I was going to finish unpacking but saw that my suitcases were empty. Confused I glance at the wardrobe and saw that my clothes were already hung up. I raise my eyebrows and wait for an explanation.

"We took the liberty of unpacking your clothes." Macey declares.

"Thanks! I hate unpacking." I claim, before dropping onto my bed.

"Where did you go? I didn't notice you slipping away from us, until we reached our dorm-and I am a very good spy!" Bex bursts out, not able to hold it in anymore.

"There is a reason that I am the Chameleon. When I don't want to be seen, I am not seen." I respond quietly, daring anyone to contradict me.

"Come on, there has got to be someone who has caught you before. At least one!" Macey exclaims.

"Well there is one person who has caught me, just one. He's the only person who has ever caught me…" I began but Macey cut me off.

"Ohhh, a boy! How old was he? Was he cute?" She squealed.

"He's around my age, maybe a year older, and he wasn't cute. He was hot!" I answered absentmindedly, "Now can I continue the story, it's quite long if you want the full details."

"Sorry, yeah continue-we got time. Right girls?" Macey asked, and Bex and Liz nodded. I sighed and started telling them the story where one boy caught me.

"Avril Girls, today will be your last mission of the semester. I will give you folders once you get to the destination." Mr. Solomon's voice echoed throughout the silent classroom. All the girls, quietly left the classroom and we made our way to the front to of the school, where one large van was parked. All 16 of us got into the van, and Mr. Solomon entered last. We left the campus quietly, only some of the girls whispering quietly. The trip was silent, except for the occasional tests that Mr. Solomon would give us randomly. 3 hours and 27 minutes later, we reached the destination.

"Ladies, you have been given a simple task. It might not be easy, but it is relatively simple. There are a group of spies here that are going to tail you. You have to lose them-you have an hour. Don't disappoint me, girls. Meet me at the town square fountain-with no tail." Mr. Solomon instructed. We nodded our heads and got out of the van quietly. I look up in surprise, we were in Roseville. The home of the Gallagher Academy. I look at Samantha and she too had the same look on my face, surprise.

"Are our tails really Gallagher Girls?" She asked in disbelief. I shrugged my shoulders in response, and started walking towards the central mall.

"Keep up Sam!" I yelled at her. I continued walking and soon I heard the quiet footsteps of Samantha Rose, which told me that she was catching up to me.

"Let's go to Macy's. I hear they have a new sale!" I squeal loudly, taking the cover of a loud, annoying, girl. For the next 25 minutes, Samantha and I go in and out of shops, put on and take off jackets, and act like annoying brats.

"Samantha, let's split up. We both can meet up at the fountain." I suggest and Samantha agrees. She enters a random store-Claire's- and I continue walking. I stop by Starbucks and order a mocha cookie crumblebefore continuing my mission. I slurp on my heavenly drink and make random turns trying to dodge my invisible tail. 20 minutes later, I only had 7 minutes left of my mission time. I realized that the time it will take me to reach the fountain is 6 minutes. I turn around immediately and make way for the town square fountain. On the way there, I pass the food court and my stomach grumbles loudly. It was past lunch time and I had no breakfast. The only thing in my stomach was the Starbucks drink. I shake my head, and continue walking straight when laughter stops me. I gradually slow down and listen to the laughter. It was definitely a guy's laugh-rich, deep, velvety. His laughter alone made my heart race and my skin tingle. I picked up my speed and continued on towards the fountain.

"Hey! Black jacket girl!" A voice-his voice-called out. I subtly looked down at my shirt and noticed that I was wearing a black jacket. Shaking my head, I kept on walking until-

"The girl that shook her head! Wait!" He shouted again. I stopped as soon as he said this and turned around.

"You dropped this." He said, thrusting out a gray sweater. I took this time to look over him-he was tall, around 6 feet and had dark brown hair. He had piercing green eyes, that seemed to bore into my soul.

"What month is it?" I ask, smirking.

"August. Why?" He answered automatically, not missing a beat.

"Is it hot outside?" I ask once again.

"Yes." He answers, now unsure of where the conversation is going.

"Then why would I be wearing a sweater? On top of a black, leather jacket?" I ask, curious.

"Guess I really didn't think this through." He says, running his hands through his hair, "I know this isn't yours. I just needed a legitimate excuse to talk to a pretty girl-you."

I blush involuntarily, "Sweet, but I'm not interested." I snap, turning back around and walking towards the fountain.

"That's not what your cheeks say," He sings following me.

"Seriously, the thought was sweet, but I'm not interested." I retort, irritated. We continue walking in silence and I try to get rid of him in subtle ways. First, I took off my jacket and flipped my hair to the side and joined a group of girls who had blonde hair. I giggle and "mingle" with them. As I reached the fountain, I left the group and casually walked over to the fountain.

"Your four seconds late." Mr. Solomon's voice echoed, throughout the quiet area.

"But I'm alone." I countered.

"No-you're not. Good job Zach." He retorted. I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion when a laugh makes me groan.

"Hello Avril girl." He smirks.

"Hey Blackthorne boy." I quip. Mr. Solomon blinks in surprise and Zach's mouth dropped open.

"How did you know? No one knows about us! How-" Zach sputters but I cut him off.

"Spy," I say and point to myself, "Plus, if it makes a difference-I'm Cammie Morgan."

I tell the whole entire story, not stopping for anything.

"My question is: How did you know he was Blackthorne?" Liz asked.

"I had snuck into the headmistress's office for something a couple days before the mission and I found some files." I replied drily, before turning to Bex.

"Have you seen Zach ever since then?"

"No-Macey?" I ask, wanting to get this Q&A session over with.

"All those questions are good but the most important: Do you have feelings for him?"

"NO! I've only known him for 9 minutes, and 7 of those minutes I wanted to get rid of him, and the rest of the time, I wanted to kill him. Now good night." I answer honestly before I close my eyes and fall asleep.

**The Next Day**

"What's for breakfast?" Macey asks me as we make our way down the buffet line.

"There are donuts, croissants, muffins, waffles, French toast, cereal, eggs, and regular toast." I recite automatically. We both grin and fill our plates up to the rim. 17 minutes (and 43 seconds) later Liz, Bex, Macey, and I were done with our breakfast and talking about our schedule for the day.

"Attention please," My mom's voice rings throughout the hall. Every girl turns their head to the stage and my mom begins the daily announcements for the beginning of the year.

"And finally, I have some exciting news to tell you. For the first time in Gallagher Academy- we are having some special guests. Welcome to Gallagher Academy, boys!" My mom announces and all of us are too shocked to welcome anyone. Boys? This is a girl school. What are boys doing here? Dumbfounded, I look at the 15 boys that are entering the hall. One by one, each of the boys get on stage and stand in a single line and wait for further instructions. I am so shocked that I don't look at the boys at all, instead I look at my mom and observe her expression. Before I could make any judgment, a raspy voice echoed throughout the hall.

"Sorry kids-I lost my voice. But I am Dr. Steve. I am the head of Blackthorne Academy and-" I tuned Dr. Steve out after I heard Blackthorne Academy. I was the only one that made the connection. Bex, Liz, or Macey didn't seem to digest what Dr. Steve was saying- all three of them were too busy staring at the boys. I scan each of the boys and I didn't know anyone. Thinking that Zach wasn't here, I calmed down, but by the time I reached the last boy, my heart stopped. The last boy was tall, had broad shoulders and dark, brown hair. He had piercing green eyes that bore into my soul. By this time, he had the microphone in his hand and it was his turn to introduce himself.

"Hey. My name is-

"Zach." Zach and I both say together at the same time.

"Zach?" My four roommates say, completely ignoring the rest of his speech. I nod, and was about to explain everything when someone sat down next to me.

"My friends and I found our tour guides." Zach says calmly, sitting down next to me.

"Zach-meet Bex, Macey, and Liz." I introduce him to my roommates.

"You forgot to introduce yourself." Bex pointed out.

I smiled and continued my introductions, "Girls- meet Zach. The only person-including the officials-who has ever caught The Chameleon." Realization dawned upon all my friends as I finished, "Me."

_**Belle: So who's saying it this time?**_

_**Zach: Not I! I said it last time.**_

_**Grant: I will, Bex isn't trying to kill me this time.**_

_**Belle: Go ahead.**_

_**Grant: Nikki and Belle doesn't own us, Ally Carter does. She only owns the plot-seriously people do you really think that she owns us? She's a high school GIRL! She is not capable of owning us.**_

_**Nikki: What is that supposed to mean?**_

_**Grant: Well, since you are a tennage girl-it is unlikely that you could own us-especially the guys.**_

_**Zach: Dude you better run!**_

_**Grant: Why man? I just said that girls can't do everything-oh and they're not as good as guys!**_

_**Zach: I get to write the Will!**_

_**Bex: I'm gonna kill you Newman!**_

_**Grant: Bex heard me! *runs away***_

_**Belle: Sorry for the hold up, you heard the disclaimer-I don't own anyone but Samantha and Lucy and the plot. Now read on!**_

**Zach's POV**

I've been here for a day and I already like Gallagher better than Blackthorne. The girls here are fine-none are as beautiful as Cammie-and the food here is so much better. I walk towards my room alone when I hear an accent. Bex's accent. I follow her voice and see that it lead me to the girl's dorms.

"So Cammie, tell me: how do you feel about boys coming to the school? More specifically Zach?" Bex asks in a devilish tone.

"I don't know Bex. I don't know if I should be mad that he caught me or impressed that he caught me." Cammie admits. I grin, Gallagher Girl had mixed feelings for me. I hear a door open and close and realize that they had entered their room. I was about to turn around and go back to my room when another voice stopped me.

"What do you think Josh will think now? What will Cammie do?" Josh? Who is Josh and what does he have to do with Cammie? I tense up and the mention of Cammie having a boyfriend.

"What? Macey?" A tiny voice asked. I heard a loud thud and muffled voices.

"Do you think that Josh will mind that Cammie is now going to a coed school? Do you think he will feel insecure that his girlfriend is staying with a hottie?" Macey asked Liz.

"HMMM?" Liz mumbled. Cammie has a boyfriend? Great, she's off limits. Angrily, I stomped off towards my room, not wanting to listen to the rest of the conversation.

"What's wrong, mate?" Grant asked me when he saw my red face.

"Cammie has a guy." I muttered darkly.

"Who?" Grant asked confused.

"Some boy named Jimmy." I declare unhappily. We sat there in silence when finally Grant shouted.

"I got it! Make her jealous. Flirt with some other girl, and see what her reaction is!" Grant explained and I smiled.

"That might work."

**Cammie's POV**

"Wow, you look gorgeous today Tina." I hear someone compliment Tina. Tina? Not to be mean or anything, who would like Tina before they like Macey? Anxious to see this person, I turn the corner to see that it was Zach. It was Zach flirting with Tina. Zach had her against the wall, and Tina was running her hands up and down his arms. Shocked, I back away trying to go unnoticed but Tina glances my way and freezes. Zach notices her freeze and turns to look at me himself. Embarrassed that I caught them, I look down.

"Hey Gallagher Girl. Fancy seeing you here." He smirks.

"Well it is the girls hall." I retort.

"CAMMIE! Is that how you treat our guests?" Tina snaps.

"If you can be intimate with them, why can't you be mean to them?" I ask innocently. Tina's cheeks burn bright red and Zach looks amused.

"Someone jealous? I mean you have Jimmy right?" Zach asks mischievously.

"Jimmy?" I question confused. Who's Jimmy and why would I have him?

"Your boyfriend?" He prods. Tina realizes that the conversation has become more personal, and backs away-smart girl. There was only one guy that I had gone out with-Josh. But he was my ex. How did he know about him? Only Bex, Macey, and Liz know about him.

"You mean Josh?" I clarify.

"Yeah. Jimmy, Josh- same thing." Zach shrugs. Hearing Josh's name, makes my chest tighten and throat dry. I fight against the tears, but it was too late. They were already falling down my cheeks.

"Y-you BASTARD!" I scream before turning around and fleeing the hallway. Zach confused that I started to cry chases after me.

"Cammie! Wait, I didn't mean it!" I hear him yell behind me, but I don't stop. I keep on running until I stand in front of the secret passageway I found last night. Hastily, I knock on a specific wood three times and a door appears. I push open the door and run into the room not bothering to close it as it closes by itself in 10 seconds. I sit in a corner and cry. I cry because of all the pain. I cry for my dad, for Samantha, for Lucy, and most importantly-my heart. I cry because of Josh and now Zach.

"Cammie?" A soft voice asks me. I look up to see Zach standing there, worry clouding his eyes.

"I'm sorry, for whatever I did wrong-I'm sorry. I just thought you might be happy hearing your boyfriend's name. I didn't know it would cause you pain. I'm truly sorry Cammie." Zach apologizes.

"How do you know Josh?" I ask, once I get my voice back.

"I heard Macey talking about him to Liz and I got jealous. Trying to get over you, I used Tina as rebound. I know I shouldn't have done that, but it was the only thing that came to my mind." Zach answers honestly.

"It's okay, it's not your fault." I whisper," Just don't mention him around me yet. The wound is still fresh. And every time I hear his name-it's like ripping off the bandage all over again."

"Want to talk about it?" Zach asks, gently. I look at him in surprise. Zach is being nice, usually he's a cocky, confident, guy.

I nod my head. I need to get this all out. It's not good to hold onto the past, I have to let go and move on. Not forget-just move on.

"It's a long story. Sit down." I say. Zach plops down next to me and looks at me, "I've got time."

"For me to tell you about Josh, I need to tell you the whole story." I began.

"Me and my dad were always close. We used to go to the park together and feed the ducks or go to the movies. We used to go on normal father-daughter days and we used to have spy days. He taught me everything that I know in combat and weaponry. He taught me how to be a better pavement artist. I used to tell him everything. He knew me better than I knew myself. Inside and out. But that changed in sixth grade. He went on a mission and never came back. He was declared MIA 6 months later. Nobody has ever heard of him since then.

After he disappeared, I came apart. I didn't eat for days, and stayed in my room all the time. For weeks, I became depressed and anti-social. Then one day, Lucy came to my school. Instantly we both clicked and she brought me out of my depressed mood. I slowly started eating and socializing. After a couple of months, I was back to normal and by that time Samantha had joined our group. We three were the best of friends. We did everything together.

During our seventh grade year, things went downhill again. Lucy was kidnapped. The girl that brought me out of my depressed shell was gone. I would have gone back to the way I was when my dad went MIA if Samantha wasn't there. We both were each other's rocks. We made sure the other was eating, drinking, talking, and basically living. After a few months, Lucy's family received a letter from the CIA saying that Lucy was found dead. They said that the Circle of Cavern had killed her. Lucy's family was devastated and they eventually moved.

In the beginning of 8th grade, Samantha and I were back to normal again. I was socializing once more, but I had put a guard up. One day, when Samantha and I were in town, I met Josh. He was so sweet and I liked him. Every Saturday we met up at the town square and got to know each other. Within a month, we were friends and I actually liked him because he was normal. He had

Within a month, we were friends and I actually liked him because he was normal. He had no spy baggage and lived a normal life. He worried about failing a class, I worried about getting killed. He lived such a normal life and when I was with him I thought I was a normal girl too. I forgot about my dad being MIA and Lucy dying. By fall, Josh and I were dating and I couldn't have been happier. He was incredibly sweet and charming and remembered all the important dates. He treated me like royalty and I couldn't have been happier.

For our six month anniversary, we had decided to go on a picnic on this little hill that I knew about. We were supposed to meet up at 6:00 at town square and from there go to our picnic spot. I went to town a little early to buy him another present and surprise him. I went into Macy's and got him this perfume that he wanted and a video game that he was going to buy for his birthday. Once I was done shopping, I sat down in the Starbucks and waited for him like he does for me. I waited for him for about 30 minutes but he never showed up. It was 7:00 and he still never came. A little upset that he was late, I walked out of Starbucks and went and sat at the water fountain. After a couple of minutes I decided to walk to his house and see if everything was alright-because Josh was never late. When I rang his doorbell, Josh opened it and he looked really surprised and scared. He was half naked and just as I was about to ask him why he was late, another girl appears behind him saying that she found the condoms. She too was half naked and had crazy hair. I didn't need to be a spy to realize what was going on. I slapped him in the face and threw his gifts at him before running away. I was hurt, angry, upset, **, and numb. My first boyfriend-was about to have sex with another girl on our anniversary.

That's why I get upset whenever anyone mention Josh. My roommates only know that he was my ex-boyfriend. They don't know why I broke up with him or why I went out with him in the first place. Please don't tell anyone Zach. Please!" I tell Zach the whole story and beg him to keep this confidential. By now, I was sobbing and Zach was stroking my hair- comforting me.

"It'll be okay Cammie. I promise you-I will always protect you and no one will know about this from me." He swears, looking me in the eye. I give him a small smile and we both fall into a comfortable silence.

20 minutes later, I had run out of tears, and my eyes had turned back into a normal color.

"We should go to P&E, before they start looking for us." Zach whispers, breaking the silence. I nod my head, and stand up quietly. He grabs my arm and spins me around so we are face to face. He pulls me into a hug and we just stand there for a 1 minute and 23 seconds before he kisses me on my forehead and whispers, "I'll protect you. I won't tell you that I know how it feels but I will tell you that I'm sorry that you had to go through this. I would rather have a MIA father and a living mother than a dead father and a dead-to-me mother. I'll tell you my story later." Zach breathes out in my hair. I step out of his hug and we both walk side by side to P&E.

"Ahhh, Mr. Goode. You have made it just in time. You are fighting Ms. Baxter." Coach yells, and I whisper to Zach:

"Good luck. Just don't make her mad. Then you're dead meat."

He nods and strides over to the mat and stands on one end, right across from Bex. They both nod at each other and Coach recites the rules of the game. The fight ended before it could even start. As soon as Coach blew the whistle, Bex kicked Zach where the dun doesn't shine and punched him in the stomach. He fell down and Bex pinned him there for 5 seconds before punching him in the eye.

She stood up and kicked him in the ribs repeatedly until Coach yelled, "Enough. Bex clearly wins." Bex looked satisfied and walked over towards me.

"Are you alright? I heard Zach hurt you. What nerve that boy has. To act like he likes you and then flirts with Tina. That boy was lucky that Coach stopped him or I would have beaten the living daylights out of him." She ranted and I realized why Bex beat him up.

"Bex! Relax. It was a big misunderstanding. This isn't Zach's fault-it was Macey's." I whisper and tell her the whole story excluding the part of the secret passageway and my past. Once I was done, Bex looked sorry.

"That was a good fight." Zach says once he hobbles over to us.

"Zach-I'm sorry. I thought you were playing with Cammie's feelings. I didn't realize that you were innocent. But just know that if you really do break Cammie's heart and I will beat the bloody ** out of you. You will beg for mercy and wish that you were never born." Bex threatens him and Zach's eyes widen in fear.

"I would never break Cammie's heart intentionally." Zach says quietly. Bex nods in approval and walks away muttering something about cornering Macey.

"Don't hurt her!" I call out after Bex before turning to Zach, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll live. She didn't hit me that hard. Just a couple of bruised ribs, and a sore eye." Zach shrugs.

"Come on-let's go to lunch." I say and grab Zach and we both head over to the dining hall. We both join everyone and start eating silently.

"I'm sorry Cammie. I just wanted to know if Zach really did like you. I didn't know he was going play the jealous card. I really am." Macey apologizes to me as soon as she sits down at our table.

"It's okay-I'm just a little upset that you use my ex-boyfriend as bait." I explain and smile at her. After finishing my lunch, I realize that Zach and I are the only ones done. Everyone else was still eating-slowly might I add.

"You guys eat slow!" I complain before resting my head onto Zach's shoulder. Instead of pushing me away, he wraps his arms around my shoulders. This should be awkward-but it isn't. We both broke down our walls today and we have an understanding. Zach knows about my past more than anyone else-except for Mr. Solomon and my mom. I trust him now and he trusts me. As spies, trust is a very difficult issue for us. I come out of my world to see that everyone at our table was looking at us.

"What?" I ask, "Do I have something on my face?"

"Are you two…" Macey trails off.

"Are we what?" Zach asks.

"You know…" Liz fills in.

"What?" I ask, not knowing what they were talking about.

"God-are you two dating? Bloody hell, was that hard?" Bex bursts.

Zach and I look at each other, and he winks at me, "Yeah we are. I asked her out after I apologized to her." All the girls squeal at our table and the guys whistle.

"How long do you think they'll believe it?" I whisper in Zach's ear.

"How long do you want to fool them?" Zach smirks.

"Let's see how far we can take it." I decide and Zach nods his head. We both share a secret glance and lay my head on his shoulder again. He kisses my hair and we both jump into the current conversation.

"It's true. There are seven ways to kill a person with a bobby pin." Bex argues.

"No way. You can't kill with a bobby pin." Gran disagrees.

"Would you like me to show you?" Bex growls and Grant quickly shakes his head. These were friends. My completely random, sometimes stupid, crazy friends.

"It's time to act like a couple Gallagher Girl," A voice whispers in my ears. Shivers ran down my spine and my cheeks blushed. I nod and Zach holds my hand. Time to put this "dating" thing into action. My first unofficial mission has started.


	2. Chapter 2

_** Okay everyone, here's Chapter Two, Hope you Like it!**_

**Belle: So who's saying it this time?**

**Bex: Don't let Grant say it. *crosses arms across chest***

**Belle: Okay..**

**Cammie: I'll say it!**

**Zach: There's my Gallagher Girl *smirks***

**Belle: Then say it, Cam.**

**Cammie: Nikki and Belle do NOT own us or pages one and two. Ally Carter owns us and crazierthanever owns the plot on pages one and two. She adopted the story! **

**Me: Thank you! **

**Cammie: Welcome Belle!**

**Grant: So Belle, when do you ring and we can get out if here?**

**Zach: Grant, you better start running. **

**Grant: Why? She's a twelve year old girl, what's she gonna do about it?**

**Me: *glares***

**Grant: So all your going to do is glare at me? Pshh, seventh graders.**

**Bex and Cammie: GRANT!**

**Zach: Your such an idiot..**

**Belle: *lunges forward and pins him down* Don't underestimate me. **

**Bex: *laughs* **

**Zach: Belle, get off him.**

**Cammie: Come on, Belle, seriously. Your a seventh grader that took down a teenage assasin-in might hurt you. **

**Grant: *flips Belle over and pins her hands down* Don't underestimate ME, Isabella.**

**Belle:*kicks him in the weak spot* Don't start with me, Newman.**

**Bex: Belle, you have skills. Why don't you come to Gallagher Academy?**

**Belle:*shrugs* I don't know. I'm not as smart as you guys. **

**Zach: Isabella Josephine Hatfield! Are you saying that your not as good as us?! **

**Belle:Yes, I am saying that, Zachary Goode. *grabs him by collar* Don't use the full name card, got it? **

**Grant: GUYS! She's a SEVENTH GRADER! I don't even know WHY she's hanging around with juniors.**

**Cammie: Maybe because she's doing a story?! **

**Bex: Grant, you are so childish.**

**(Cammie and Bex glance at eachother). **

**Cammie and Bex: GET HIM! *chases Grant***

**Zach: So.. What do we do now? *rocks on his heels with hands in pockets***

**Belle: *rolls eyes* We start the story.**

_**Cammie's POV:**_

Zach and I walk out of the Dining Hall towards my favorite secret passageway. It took me 3 years to find it (7th-freshmen year). As we walk through the halls of Gallagher Academy, hand in hand. We pass the newbies, that look at us in shock.

"So, how far is the passageway?" He ask-whines, giving me his famous smirks.

I roll my eyes. "Hey, your lucky I'm taking part in this. I don't like lying to my bestfriends."

We're finally at the entrance of the library. As I walk into the CoveOps section, I pulled out How to Kill a Spy, the bookcase opens. As we went into the cold, brisk air of

the passageway, I hear a low chuckle.

"Zach, are you playing a prank on me?" I stare at him, my eyes boring into him.

Zach shakes his head.

I intake a sharp breath and keep walking-more like tip toeing-deeper into the passageway. I can hear Zach's steps in sync with mine, behind me. Brisk wind whips through the path underground.

Someone opened the exit.

**_Zach's POV:_**

Cammie stops when she feels a brisk wind. I ram into her back and she falls to the ground. She cusses in Farsi.

"Shit! What the hell, Zach?" She hisses in Farsi. She gets up on her own, without my help. She glances at me with something in her eyes. Was that sorrow? Happiness? Or terror?

I look into her blue-green eyes. "Cam, is everything alright?" I ask her, looking cool and calm, but inside, I was nervous.

"We aren't alone," she says, fear and terror in her quivering voice. I can see her shaking.

I look deeper into the passageway, trying to see a figure. When I don't, I turn to Cammie. "What did you see? Or feel? Anything?"

Cammie nods.

"Then what was it?"

She turns towards where the exit is. I hear her waver at yet, another wind. When she turns to me, i see something wet on her cheeks.

'Are those tears?' I wonder.

Suddenly, a door slams and three figures emerge from the shadows. One of them, a woman, has sleek black hair with piercing hazel eyes.

"Well, we thought that breaking into Gallagher Academy was going to be easy, but we have two distractions." She was staring at Cammie.

I hear Cammie scream. I turn to see her in one of the men's arms, kicking and screaming. I feel a blow to my head, and suddenly, I was out cold.

_**Cammie's POV: **_

I wake up in a chair, tied up. My head is pounding hard. I take in my surroundings, just like Mr. Solomon says.

I am behind bars. Was I sent to jail last night. No, I was at Gallagher Academy, not in town. I see a man with a very bad scar on his left eye coming towards me.

He opens the door. My eyes widen when i see someone also coming into the crammed room.

Zach.


	3. Chapter 3

Nikki: Liz, do you want to be the disclaimer today?

Liz: *shakes her head*

Nikki: Okay. Who will?

(Mr. Solomon walks into the room)

Mr. Solomon: I will, Ms. Reik.

Nikki: Great! Then begin Joe- I mean, Mr. Solomon.

Mr. Solomon: Nikki and Belle do NOT own us, Ally Carter does. She doesn't own the plot of pages one and two, crazierthanever does. She adopted the story!

Nikki: Thank you, Mr. Solomon.

Mr. Solomon: Your welcome, Ms. Reik. Now, start the story.

Nikki: *nods*

Bex's POV:

Everyone's looking for Zach and Cammie. Last time I saw them, they left the Dining Hall, hand in hand. I try to think of where they had gone. Nothing out of Gallagher Academy. She made a promise to never leave school grounds, after what happened sophmore year.

"I bet they were making out in Roseville and lost track of time," our roomate, Macey, said.

Liz shook her head. "Macey, they wouldn't leave. Cammie did make a promise to her mom about sneaking out."

"Liz is right, and Zach wouldn't let Cammie break the rules if she was with him," Jonas mumbles, fixing his black-rimmed glasses.

Everyone was looking for them. Gallagher is big to get lost in, but Cam knew the whole school like the back of her hand.

Suddenly, the intercome comes on. "May Zachary Goode and Cameron Morgan's roomates please come to Headmistress Morgan's office."

Zach's POV:

When I see Cammie tied up in a metal chair, I cringe. I can see she was scared, after what happened at Avril Academy.

Flashback-

"Where's Cameron Morgan?" Joe asked me, pulling me by the shirt collar.

I was shocked. Where was she anyways? "Joe, I don't know, we searched the whole perimeter. No sign of her."

Joe slams his hand on closest wall, hard. "Damnit! I told Matt that I would protect her! Now, she's missing!" He exclaims, his tone angered and scared.

Then, I heard a slam. A figure emerged from the shadows. It was a female, limping towards us, her hair blowing behind her. She falls to the ground.

Joe and I glanced at eachother. We walk towards her. We noticed she was a girl from Avril. Her skirt was torn and there was blood coming down her face.

"Mr. Solomon?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper. " They-they killed Lucy." Tears were dripping down her face.

"Cammie? Is that you?" I asked, trying to help her up. I pick her up, bridal style, and carry her to the van.

She buried her head into my chest. I could hear her muffled sobs through the rain beguinning to pour.

Present Day-

I snap back to reality, when I hear a smack. I glance at Scar, and I could see him hovering over her.

"Stop!" I shout at him.

Scar turns towards me and replies, "No, I can do whatever i want to her." He turns back to Cammie and strikes again.

I see a tear going down her cheek. I yell, "Stop, Damn it!"

"Like I said, No!" He replies, Then he looks at her and say, "Aww, your precious is crying," He mocks me. "What a prize she is." He puts his hand on her leg, too close to where it should be.

All I feel is anger rushing through me. The only thing I can think of is to grab my pocketknife. I try to cut the rope as quick as I can.

"Get your hands off me, you bastard!" Cammie shouts, angling her head away.

Scar then strikes Cammie in the face, hard, and pushes her chair backwards. "Don't mouth at me, fiesty bitch." Scar turns to me. "What? You don't have anything to say?"

I narrow my eyes. "I don't have anything to say, but I have something to do." I get up and pound my fist into his face, hard. I notice I knocked him out.

I see Cammie, crumpled on the ground, grieving in pain. I run towards her and cut the rope. I help her up. She cant stand up so i carry her, bridal style. I run out the open door. I run down the hallway, looking for an exit.

Paste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Liz: Can I say it today?**_

_**Belle: Sure!**_

_**Liz: Nikki and Belle do not-**_

_**(Nikki walks in)**_

_**Nikki: Heey! Guys! I am kinda new… and you know the best parts in the book are by me.**_

_**Belle: hey!?**_

_**Nikki: Well its true.**_

_**Belle: Ok i guess you did SOME of the good parts.**_

_**Grant: Lemme guess, another puny seventh grader?**_

_**Nikki: You got that right Bitch but im not puny. **_

_**Belle: umm she's right **_

_**Nicholle: ya if you mess with me i mess you up. **_

_**Grant: oooh sassy! I like that about you.**_

_**Nicholle: sorry im taken.**_

_**Grant: "Damn!"**_

_**Belle: Grant, she's too young for you, and go on Liz.**_

_**Liz: *sighs* Nikki and Belle do NOT own us, Ally Carter does. And crazierthanever owns the plot for pages one and two.**_

_**Belle: Thanks Liz. And you better keep your mouths shut. *glares at Grant***_

_**Grant: Why?**_

_**Bex: Because I'm right here, Grant!**_

_**Grant: Shit! *runs away***_

**Grant's POV: **

Jonas and I are on our way towards Headmistress Morgan's office. I wonder why she wants us there.

We enter, and there are Cammie's roomates, and her mother. I notice Mr. Solomon is on the leather couch.

"Hi boys. Please, take a seat," Headmistress Morgan said, motioning towards a few extra chairs. She sits behind her desk.

Mr. Solomon stares at us. "Have you guys found anything?" He asks, his head in his hands.

I was about to speak, but Jonas beats me to it. "When we went into the bookcase passageway, we found articles of blood on the floor."

"Did you-"

He nods. "We took a test, and it was Cammie's blood. And a little bit of Zach's."

"That means-"

I sigh and look at Headmistress Morgan. "Cammie and Zach were kidnapped."

**Cammie's POV:**

My arms are around Zach's neck lazily. My head is throbbing. I can still feel Scar's hand on my thigh. I hear voices behind us.

"What are we doing?" I ask, my voice barely over a whisper.

Zach smirks. "What any spy does, sneak out." He's running towards an exit.

"Get them, damnit!"

Zach puts me down and we start running towards the exit. I can hear the heavy footsteps getting fainter and fainter behind us.

We reach the exit.

Thats when I hear the gunshot.

Zach's POV:

I heard a gunshot. I check Gallagher Girl, but nothing's there. When I check myself, I'm bleeding from the arm. It must have grazed my shoulder.

Gallagher girl stares at the open wound. "We have to get out of here." Cam says, as she pries open the door.

We walk quietly out the exit, into the dark alley. I keep my eyes trained on Cammie. I want to make sure she's safe.

I can see Gallagher Academy in the distance. We're sprinting towards the entrance.

Bubblegum guard is there, oblivious of us. We run towards him and stop.

"Can you please open the door please?" Cammie asks, rubbing her bare arms for warmth. She glances back at me with those beautiful blue-green eyes.

Bubblegum guard looks up at us. "Ugh, fine. You guys can go." He pushes a button that controls the door, and we walk in.

Liz's POV:

I wake up in the middle of the night. I hear the door slam. I quietly head out of bed and walk out the door. As I walk down the hallway, I didn't want to be alone. So I went into the East Wing to Jonas's dorm.

I knock on the door lightly, making sure not to wake up the boys. I open the door gently and go up to Jonas as he's sleeping. 'He's so cute when he sleeps,' I thought.

I hear Grant snoring loudly. I tap Jonas hard on the shoulder. I feel a grasp on my waist.

"Why are you in our room?"

I jump, startled. I turn my head around. I see Grant behind me. "Grant. I need to talk to Jonas. I'm sorry if I woke you," I mumble quietly.

Grant lets go of me and goes toward's Jonas's bedside table. Grant presses a button and Jonas wakes up immediately.

"What the-" Jonas stops. "Whoa, what are you doing here?" He asks me, looking at me up and down.

I take a breath. "I think someone's down in the corriodor. I'm scared."

"I'll hold you," he whispers. He picks me up, bridal style. He walks out of his dorm.

I squeal. I think to myself, 'wow, he's stronger than he looks.' I turn to Grant.

He stares and says, "That's enough." Grant takes me out of Jonas's arms and sets me down on my feet. I walk behind Jonas downstairs.

Jonas bumps into somebody on the stairs. "Man, I'm so-" he stops, staring in disbelief.

There, standing right in front of us, is Cammie and Zach.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay guys, so Nikki and I are going to introduce some new characters later in the story. But Ally Carter doesn't OWN them, we do. So when you see an unfamiliar character, look up the characters and see if they are in the books. If not, they belong to us. Thanks for reading and supporting us! Now here is the next chapter. ENJOY!:)**_

_**Grant: Lemme guess, you want me gone?**_

_**Nikki: No not this time... :) Hey Belle I think he's growing on me... Ya know?**_

_**Belle: *whisper-yells* Hell no! I think you like him!**_

_**Grant: You know, I can still hear you.**_

_**Belle: Watch it.**_

_**Nikki: Belle, be nice!**_

_**Belle: HOW ABOUT YOU TWO GO OUT THEN?!**_

_**Grant: No, I'm with-**_

_**Belle: Nikki and I don't own the characters, Ally Carter does. And we don't own the plot on one and two, crazierthanever does.**_

_**Nikki: Now enjoy! *kisses Grant on the cheek***_

**Cammie's POV:**

"What happend to you guys!?" Jonas asks.

Zach answers, "Well, we got kiddnapped." Jonas and Liz sees the bruises on me.

"Oh my gosh what happend?" Liz asks. Zach is holding me in his arms because I'm tired and about to fall sleep.

"We will talk about it in the morning right now, Cammie's tired and we went through a lot today," Zach says and walked away he carries me to my bedroom and he lays me down on my bed.

He was gonna walk out of the room but after all what happend I was really scared if something was gonna happen or if there still after me. "Wait...!" I whisper-yell.

"Ya?" He replies.

"Would it be ok if you stayed with me to night?" I ask quietly.

"After what happend to you and me of course," He replied. He laid right next to me and held me in his arms. he made me feel so safe. His arms were like a barrier and no one could ever go through.

**-Morning-**

I wake up and all i see are the girls staring at me. "What the hell you scared me half to death..."

"Did you do it with Zach!?" Macey asks, squealing.

"No NO No NO hell no!" I yell back. "Wait where is Zach!?" I ask.

"Oh he left around 8:00 he said he was going to his dorm,"Liz mumbles.

"Oh.." I say, disappointment in my voice. "Ok."

**Zach's POV:**

"Where the hell were you, man?!" Jonas asks, flailing his arms in the air.

I reply, "I was with Gallagher Girl." I knew what they weregonna say. They ask me every time I'm with her.

"Did you..? You know.. Do it?" Grant asks, wiggling his eyebrows like a prick.

"For the last time no! I dont like her that way! OK!" I yell then all of a sudden I hear someone but it couldn't be could it! I go to check and no ones there. So I run down the hall and I stop cause I hear crying in an old closet. I knock the crying stoped. I knock again no answer. I try to open locked. "Ok i said i will count to three and if you don't open up I will break down the door"

Paste your document here...


	6. Chapter 6

Nikki: Okay, Bex, start us off!

Bex: Okay, Nikki and Belle don't own the characters, Ally Carter does. They also don't own the plot on pages one and two, crazierthan ever does.

Nikki: Thanks. Now-

(Belle, Grant, and Zach run in)

Grant: Your so dead, Belle!

Zach: Grant! She's not our age! Don't hurt her!

Belle: Grant, what the hell did I do anyways?

Nikki: Can we-

Grant: You bugged our room!

(Grant and Zach stare at eachother)

Belle: So? How do you know its me?

Grant: I just do!

Zach: Ready?

Grant: *nods*

Belle: Uhh, what are you guys gonna do?

(Grant throws Belle over his shoulder and Zach and Grant walk away. Belle struggles in Grant's grip.)

Nikki: Finally, now lets start the story!

Cammie's POV

"Ok I'll be back, I need to talk to Zach." I say to the girls. I walk down the hall to Zach's dorm i hear yelling and I stop and listen. Then I hear Zach shout, "I dont like her that way!" My heart stops. I start to cry. I run down the hall

I hear Zach coming so I quickly run into the old closet and lock the door. Zach knock on the door but I dont answer for two knocks then he says calmly, "Ok I will count to three and if you don't open up I will break down the door!" So I hide behind the janitor's coat that'shanging. He counts, "One.. Two.. THREE!"  
HE KICKS THE DOOR DOWN! "I can see you."

"Come out now!" he demanded.  
I have no choice but to come out. He looks at me with his beautiful green eyes. "Cammie!?" he said.

"Ya, I heard you and what you said about us... I get it though. You dont really love me."

"But Cammie you don't-"

"Listen I heard what you said and I get it, don't waste your time. I have to go, see you in class." I walk out of the room, leaving Zach alone.

Jonas's POV:  
As I stare at the back of Liz's head, I wonder how she feels about me. Does she like me back? Are we in the friends zone? I sigh.

I feel someone hit my elbow lightly. I turn and forget Grant is sitting there.

"So.. Why don't you just, ask her? I know you like her. You've stated at her three times this week, " He whispers, with a grin on his face.

I glare at him. "I don't want to make things weird if she doesn't like me back," I whisper, motioning my eyes at Liz.

He glances at Liz. "Trust me, she does." He wiggles his eyebrows at me. "Just trust me on this, okay?"

I'm still glaring at him. "Last time I trusted you, hmm.. Lemme think. Oh yea, we had to go to the Headmaster's office just because of trying to 'sneak out'. So no."

He shrugs. "Fine, I'll do it for you." Right at the bell, Grant taps her on he shoulder. I want to stop him, but it's too late.

"So, do you like Jonas more than a friend?" Grant whispers, glancing back at me.

Liz nods.

Liz likes me back! I'm so happy! I walk up to Liz, who's confused and in a daze.

My heart is in my throat. "Uh.. Liz.." I pause. She tilts her head in response. "I wanted to ask you.. If you wanna go out, like date."

She hugs me and whispers in my ear, "I loved you ever since I saw you." She pecks me on the cheek and walks to her next class.

Zach's POV:  
I messed up. Shit! I messed everything up with Gallagher Girl. I'm such an idiot. Why did I yell that? I made her cry, again.

As I walk to P&E, I notice Cammie, going another way. She stops, and checks her perimeter. Classic Cam.

I walk up towards her. I turn her so she faces me. I look right into her eyes, and whisper, "I'm sorry."

She shakes her head. "No need to even say sorry, Zach, it's your honest opinion. We've been through so much together, and it was my fault." Cammie walks away.

I sigh and run to her. "Cam, listen, PLEASE!" I shout to her. "Just, please, I'm speaking the truth."

She exhales a breath. "Fine, then say it." She crosses her arms, looking impatient.

"I-"

"CODE RED! CODE RED! CODE RED!" Then everything goes black.


	7. Chapter 7

_**We are going to add some characters. We OWN them. We'll put down a list of the characters for you, to make it easier. (One of them will have a POV)**_

_**1. Jade Masters**_

_**2. Scar/Jack**_

_** Norris**_

_** Fields**_

_** Newtan**_

_** Turner**_

_** Davis**_

_** Blake**_

_**And many more to come.**___

_**Nikki: Where's Belle?!**_

_**(Headmistress Morgan walks in)**_

_**Headmistriss Morgan: Hello Nicholle.**_

_**Nikki: Hi Headmistress Morgan. Can you do the disclaimer today?**_

_**Headmistress Morgan: Of course!**_

_**Nikki: Great!**_

_**Headmistress Morgan: Nikki and Belle do NOT own the characters (Except James, Scar, and a few more) Ally Carter does. Also, they don't own the plot for pages one and two, crazierthanever does.**_

_**Nikki: Thank you. Now lets get to the story.**_

**Cammie's POV: **

"I-"

"CODE RED! CODE RED! CODE RED!" Then everything goes black.

I feel the walls for something to guide me to another place, but nothing. "Zach? Are you there?" I whisper.

"Yea, Cammie, don't worry, I'm right here," Zach whispers. I feel a hand grab mine.

"Let go of me!" I shout, jerking my hand away.

Zach sighs. "Cammie, it's just me. Don't worry." He grabs my hand and guides me somewhere safe.

When he lets go of my hand, He turns on a light. It must've been an old storage closet. I notice the old P&E swords and the charts for Dr. Fibs. Madame Dabney's dance mats are here, also.

Zach looks at me, and puts a finger to his lips. "I love you," he lips. He embraces me in a hug.

I'm breathless. I'm shocked that he actually likes me back, but we shouldn't start dating, just not at this, complicated time.

**Macey's POV: **

It's code red, someone must've broke into Gallagher through one of the passageways. They're doing a attendance to see if everyone is safe.

"Zachary Goode?" Mr. Solomon calls out, waiting for an answer. I look around but don't see him anywhere.

"Cameron Morgan?" Madame Dabney calls out, looking down at her clipboard. I don't see Cam here at all.

"Mick Morrison?"

"HERE!" Mick calls out.

Mr. Solomon and Madame Dabney report to the office immediately. There are six students missing.

Here are the following:

•Emily Newtan(7th)

•David Blake(8th)

•Alexander Davis(12th)

•Zach

•Cam

•Amanda Turner(12th)

I bet Amanda and Alex are doing it in one of their dorms. Emily might be locked up in a closet, bawling her eyes out. David might as well be in the bathroom. But I'm mostly worried about Cam and Zach.

Where are they?

**Mr. Solomon's POV:**

Madame Dabney and I report to Rachel's office. I'm worried how Rachel would react to six students missing. And one of them is her daughter.

I knock on the door.

"Come in!" She shouts.

We walk into her office and sit on the leather couch. I listen to Rachel's every word. I'm just worried, maybe her being Headmistress is making a big impact on her.

"So, who are the students?"

I start by saying, "On my list are David Blake, Alexander Davis, amd Zachary Goode."

Rachel nods and shuts her eyes. She's waiting for the female students that are missing. She has a feeling ones Cammie. I just know it.

"Rachel," Madame Dabney states."The female students are Cameron Morgan, Emily Newtan, and Amanda Turner."

"Set up a search party. Set the students up into groups of six to eight. Okay?" Rachel commands, getting up from her chair. "Now."

Madame Dabney and I get up and walk out the door. As we walk to the corriodor, I whisper, "Six students? I'm shocked."

She nods.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: We don't own characters, only our brains and a few others.**_

**Liz's POV:**  
When Cammie didn't respond, I was worried. I thought? 'What if hey came back for her and Zach? What if she's getting beaten right in the school?' All those thoughts are possible, but she's smart.

"Okay everyone! Listen up!" Mrs. Buckingham shouts. The room gets quiet quickly."We're going to pair you up in a group of six to eight people!"

Mr. Solomon comes to Bex, Macey and I and leads us to Grant, Jonas, and another boy. "You six are a group. If you find anyone, say it in your comms, okay?"

We nod. We each get a comms unit. We connect them and begin the search.

"Nick and Macey, go up the hallway on the left. Jonas, you and Bex go on the right," Grant instructs.

Jonas glares at him. "I should go with-" but Grant interupts him by saying, "No, we each need one fighter and one unlocker."

"Grant, don't get too handsy with Liz," Bex hisses.

"I won't."

Then we split up.

"Why didn't you assign yourself to Jonas?" I ask, curious about why he picked me.

He sighs. "'Cause I want to talk to you about Jonas." He tries to open a closet, but it's locked. "Can you unlock this?" He asks, motioning towards the door.

I nod. I grab my lock-picking tools that I keep in my little sling-purse. I unlock it and open the door. It's dark. I flip a switch. I hear the faintest sound of sobbing coming from my left.

Grant whispers, "Do you hear that?" I nod in response. We go left abd find another door. It's locked. I pick the lock and open it. I see a short, red-haired girl sitting on a crate.

"Emily?" I ask, going through the door. "It's okay, it's me, Lizzie. It's okay, come out."

She nods. "Is code red over?"

"Yea, now come on."

Emily follows me out of the door. Emily starts to wipe her tears away. "Thanks Lizzie."

I was about to speak, but Grant cuts me off. "Emily, are you hurt? Did you see the guy that triggered 'Code Red'?" He asks.

She nods. Her voice cracks when she says, "I saw him. He slapped me and shoved me in that door." She hugs Grant. "I was scared."

Grant picks her up. "It's okay, your safe now. Mom and dad would've freaked if you were gone." He kisses her forehead.  
"Wait, you two are siblings?"

Emily nods. "Yup. I'm his lil' sister. My dad made me go here to be like him and my mom."

Grant whispers, "If anyone hurt her, I would beat the shit out of them. I love my sister."

**_Sorry this chapter is so short ya'll. Just out of ideas at the moment. More to come tomorrow! And we're also sorry for the delay, Nikki had a thing and Belle had a friend over. So, thanks for being so patient! Review please, follow, and favorite us and our story! We were a little too lazy to do our usual disclaimers. Haha, sorry about that. But tomorrow will be BETTER!_**

**_~Nikki&Belle~_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay, we're sorry we didn't publish yesterday, Nikki was somewhere that I don't know, and I was out shopping for my mum's birthday present! Okay, so you know some NEW characters are introduced, so don't be confuzzled! **_

_**Grant: I am so BORED of this disclaimer shit.**_

_**Belle: *sighs* that's why we stopped doing them.**_

_**Bex: Then, why are we doing this still? **_

_**Nikki: Ehh, I don't know, ask Belle.**_

_**Belle: Well, I personally like doing this.**_

_**Grant: Of course YOU do, your like a mini Liz.**_

_**Belle: *smiles* Thanks, Grant!**_

_**Grant: It wasn't a compliment.**_

_**Belle: Well, *slaps him upside the head* I'm taking it as one.**_

_**(Liz walks in) **_

_**Liz: What's all the fuss?**_

_**Nikki: Grant called Belle a 'Miniature Liz', but not as a compliment.**_

_**Grant: It's because she likes smart things, like you!**_

_**Liz: OH MY GOSH! I have an apprentice!**_

_***grabs Belle's arm and pulls her out***_

_**Bex: Seriously, Nikki, can we start the story?**_

_**Nikki: Sure!**_

**Zach's POV:**

"Zach," Cammie whispers, looking at me with her blue-green eyes. I feel like I'm lost in sea when I look in her eyes.

"Yea?"

She sighs. "We know we like eachother, so we should, not date." She glances down at the ground. "Just not yet. Until all these things blow over, okay?"

"Okay, I guess we can wait." I put a hand through my hair in utter confusion.

Cammie walks to the door, but tries to pry it open. "Zach, did you lock the door?" She asks, trying to jerk it open.

"No, why?" I walk towards the door. I can't open it. I must've pulled too hard, because the brass door knob breaks off.

We're stuck in here.

**Nick's POV**:

I found David. He was in a supply closet. He was puking like there was no tomorrow. Poor kid.

"Greek God, I found David Blake." Grant answers, "Great, two more to go! We need Cam and Zach."

I'm alone, since Macey went to find Headmistress Morgan or Mr. Solomon. Suddenly, I hear a 'Bang!' And a clattering sound. It comes from a hallway I've never been through before.

"Cammie! Don't worry, we'll get you and Zach unlocked!" I hear a high-pitched voice, probably a seventh or eighth grade exclaim.

I run in that direction where the voices are coming from. There, two little seventh grade girls try to pick the lock, but no luck.

"Nick! Can you help us? Please, The doorknob broke from their side of the door." She hands me a few picking tools.

"Okay. Just keep talking to them. Interrogate them. Like 'Why are you in there?' That kinda thing." As I pick at the lock, strange thoughts run into my head. But one stands out.

'Am I in love with Macey?'

**Zach's POV:**

"Okay. Just keep talking to them. Interrogate them. Like 'Why are you in there?'. That kinda thing." I hear Nick say.

I roll my eyes. "Nick, we can hear you." I glance at Cammie. "We needed to talk, so we came in here."

"Hey Cammie. I have a question," One of the girls say, really quietly.

"Sure, ask away. But can you tell me your name?" Cammie smiles about the girl wanting to ask a question. She closes her eyes. Her long lashes touching her high cheek bones softly.

The girl inhales, but the door opens. She closes her mouth and starts walking away. Her long, wavy, blonde hair whips around the corner.

A girl with big brown eyes whispers to me, "That was Marley. She is staying at room 1W. She's shy." She pushes her chocolate brown hair out of her eyes.

"What's your name then?" I ask her, curious of why she told me and not Cammie. "And why did you tell me this and not Cammie?"

She gulps. "I-Uh," she stutters, looking a little bit nervous. "Vivian. I'm Vivian. And I told you, because, you have guts to tell her?" She looks down at the cold tile floor.

"Vivian, do you and Marley want to sit at the juniors' table?" I ask her, with an actual smile-yes, actual smilage.

Vivian's eyes dart around to see if anyone else heard me. She sighs relief. "Wouldn't that be against the rules?"

I shake my head. "I have connections. Now, you go tell Marley to come sit at the juniors' table with you. Then you two can ask Cammie the question, okay?"

She nods and whispers, "Thank you.." She trails off, trying to get me to say my name.

"Goode. Zachary Goode."

"Thank you, Zach." Then, she hugs me. She freezes. She lets go and her eyes are wide.

I turn around to see who or what she's staring at. I can't even speak when I see who it is.

_**Whose behind Zach? Does Nick love Macey? Who knows, KEEP READING to find out! WE LOVE YOU ALL! REVIEW, FOLLOW, OR FAVORITE THE STORY! **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Zach's POV:**

"Mr. Goode, may I have a word with you?" Headmistress Morgan asks, with a stern look on her face.

I nod in response.

This cannot be good.

**-In Headmistress Morgan's Office-**

"What did you want to talk about, Headmistress?" I ask, taking a seat on the brown leather couch.

She sighs. "We have a description of the intruder who caused 'Code Red'," she whispers.

"Well? The description?"

She inhales a breath. "He's been breaking into spy schools around the world. He's a graduate from Aztech Academy for Young Men. He's now twenty-one and his name is James Norris." She explains more about him.

"Okay, keep a look out for him and tell the others boys?" I ask, and she nods in response. As I walk out the door, Headmistress calls out, "Thank you!"

"No problem."

Then I'm out the door.

**-In the Dorm Rooms-**

"Guys, keep a look-out at the West Wing. There's an intruder around there acting like a male student." Then, I explain everything.

Grant's eyes are wide. "Okay, we'll keep an eye on them, okay?"

I nod. "Thanks."

"I just want to keep these girls safe, especially my sister," Grant says, and walks out of the room to tell the other boys.

It's time to get this asshole off our turf. I, Zachary Goode, am protecting my new school.

And the girl who has my heart.

**Cammie's POV**:

I walk into the Dining Hall with Liz, and see two underclassmen at the juniors' table. 'I must be seeing things,' I think to myself.

"Lizzie," I whisper.

"Yeah?"

I glance back at the table. "Why are there two underclassmen at the juniors' table?" I ask her, confused as ever.

All she does is shrug.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Grant shouts from across the Dining Hall. You can hear his words echo through the room. "Cam, these girls wanted to ask you something by the way."

I walk to the table and sit in front of the two girls. "What are your names and what do you want to ask me?"

They both glance at each other. "Maybe you should go get your dinner first. We don't want you to have an appetite." The girl with chocolate brown hair mumbles.

I nod and get up. I grab a plate and start looking through the rows of food to eat. So far, nothing. I finally just ask for a piece of rosemary chicken with broccoli and mashed potatoes.

"There you go, Ms. Morgan," Chef Piéree says, handing me my plate.

"Thank you."

As I walk to my chair, I notice the girls are still there, eating their food. "So, your names.."

The brunette pipes up, "I'm Vivian! And this is Marley," she motions towards the blonde that must be Marley.

I nod. "So, what's it you two wanna ask me?" I smooth my skirt and tie my hair in a messy ponytail.

The quiet blonde mumbles something so quietly, I bet Vivian can't even hear her. Vivian ponders her to say what she was asking me louder.

"Marley, it's okay, you can ask me anything. I won't get upset or mad at your question." I smile warmly, trying to make her feel more confident.

Marley averts her eyes to the end of the table. She doesn't look into my eyes once even when she was asking me the question. How do you become a pavement artist? Like, as good as you are?"

I'm shocked that Marley asked me that. It's hard to explain, but I will make plans with her to explain. "It's hard to explain. Can we talk about it when we have more-"

"Cam, look!"

I turn around to see a guy-probably a senior- staring at someone.

Me.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry. Here's the "disclaimer".**_

_**Belle: Okay, that's it! None of the characters are here! They're on a CoveOps test, Great. So, you all now that we DO NOT own the Gallagher Girls Series and it's characters, just the plot and some others. Now, You may not know, if you didn't read the Author's Note, that we will have a list of our characters that we made up at the end of this Fan Fiction. So please, PM us if you want to know what characters are ours, thanks you!**_

**Zach's POV:**  
"Mr. Goode, may I have a word with you?" Headmistress Morgan asks, with a stern look on her face.

I nod in response.

This cannot be good.  
**-In Headmistress Morgan's Office-**  
"What did you want to talk about, Headmistress?" I ask, taking a seat on the brown leather couch.

She sighs. "We have a description of the intruder who caused 'Code Red'," she whispers.

"Well? The description?"

She inhales a breath. "He's been breaking into spy schools around the world. He's a graduate from Aztech Academy for Young Men. He's now twenty-one and his name is James Norris." She explains more about him.

"Okay, keep a look out for him and tell the others boys?" I ask, and she nods in response. As I walk out the door, Headmistress calls out, "Thank you!"

"No problem."

Then I'm out the door.

**-In the Dorm Rooms-**  
"Guys, keep a look-out at the West Wing. There's an intruder around there acting like a male student." Then, I explain everything.

Grant's eyes are wide. "Okay, we'll keep an eye on them, okay?"

I nod. "Thanks."

"I just want to keep these girls safe, especially my sister," Grant says, and walks out of the room to tell the other boys.

It's time to get this asshole off our turf. I, Zachary Goode, am protecting my new school.

And the girl who has my heart.

**Cammie's POV:**  
I walk into the Dining Hall with Liz, and see two underclassmen at the juniors' table. 'I must be seeing things,' I think to myself.

"Lizzie," I whisper.

"Yeah?"

I glance back at the table. "Why are there two underclassmen at the juniors' table?" I ask her, confused as ever.

All she does is shrug.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Grant shouts from across the Dining Hall. You can hear his words echo through the room. "Cam, these girls wanted to ask you something by the way."

I walk to the table and sit in front of the two girls. "What are your names and what do you want to ask me?"

They both glance at each other. "Maybe you should go get your dinner first. We don't want you to have an appetite." The girl with chocolate brown hair mumbles.

I nod and get up. I grab a plate and start looking through the rows of food to eat. So far, nothing. I finally just ask for a piece of rosemary chicken with broccoli and mashed potatoes.

"There you go, Ms. Morgan," Chef Piéree says, handing me my plate.

"Thank you."

As I walk to my chair, I notice the girls are still there, eating their food. "So, your names.."

The brunette pipes up, "I'm Vivian! And this is Marley," she motions towards the blonde that must be Marley.

I nod. "So, what's it you two wanna ask me?" I smooth my skirt and tie my hair in a messy ponytail.

The quiet blonde mumbles something so quietly, I bet Vivian can't even hear her. Vivian ponders her to say what she was asking me louder.

"Marley, it's okay, you can ask me anything. I won't get upset or mad at your question." I smile warmly, trying to make her feel more confident.

Marley averts her eyes to the end of the table. She doesn't look into my eyes once even when she was asking me the question. How do you become a pavement artist? Like, as good as you are?"

I'm shocked that Marley asked me that. It's hard to explain, but I will make plans with her to explain. "It's hard to explain. Can we talk about it when we have more-"

"Cam, look!"

I turn around to see a guy-probably a senior- staring at someone.

Me.

_**Ohhh! Whose the "senior"? Okay everyone, we're starting to make chapters that are longer and some shorter, for content reasons. Some of the short-chapters will be ones that we can't give out extra since our chapters have some "Cliff Hangers". So, we hope you liked this chapter and the chapters in the future.**___


	12. Chapter 12

_**Grant: How are my two not so favorite seventh graders in the world?**_

_**Belle: We are so great, thanks for asking, Grant.**_

_**Nikki: Yea, where's your sister?**_

_**(Emily walks in)**_

_**Emily: Did someone call my name?**_

_**(Grant drags Emily to his side)**_

_**Grant: Don't trust them!**_

_**Belle: *rolls eyes* Hey, Em.**_

_**Emily: Hey, Belle. Hi Nikki. (Turns back to Grant) Why shouldn't I trust..**_

_**Grant: THEY ARE THE SHE-DEVILS!**_

_**Nikki and Belle: We are NOT she-devils.**_

_**(Nikki, Belle, and Emily link arms with each other)**_

_**Grant: YOUR ONE TOO?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER?!**_

_**Emily: *laughs* Stop overreacting, we're bonding!**_

_**Belle: Bye Grant. *smiles***_

_**(Belle, Nikki, and Emily walk out)**_

_**Grant: *turns to readers* So, start reading!**_

**Cammie's POV:**

Bex says "Hey, who's that hot guy over there?"

Cammie responds, "I dont know but he's strong, sexy and what a hunk!" By now I totally forgot about how much I love Zach. All I can think about is this Hunk!

Bex blurts out,"Hey you!"

The Hunk responds, "Me?"

"Ya, come here."

He walks over to us. "My name is Rebecca, but call me Bex. Are you new here, single?"

He laughs. " My name's James and ya I'm new. And yes I'm single." He stares at me. " Well, hello there pretty lady."

I blush then giggle. "Hi, I'm Cameron."

"Hey, we should get to know each other more." He winks at me.

I giggle,"Yea."

"We can have a date at like 7:00 is that okay?"He asks, handing me his number.

"Oh, ya, thats fine." I smile.

**-Later on in the Day-**

I'm getting ready in my dorm. I think to myself wait where are we going. I'm wearing a black mini skirt with a white spaghetti-strap blouse. Macey did my make-up-Typical Macey-to look natural and not skimpy. My dishwater blonde hair is in a waterfall braid.

I hear a knock on the door. It must be James! I walk to the door and take a deep breath. I open the door, and there he is.

"Hey are you ready?" He asked politly. I look at what he's wearing. A black T-shirt with faded jeans.

"Ya, where are we going? And, uh, am I overdressed?" I ask, smiling warmly at him.

"Oh I promise you're going to like it,"He say in a suspicious voice. "You look great, don't worry."

_**Shortest. Chapter. Ever. We're sorry, but we didn't want to give out any details for the next chapter.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Belle: Ughh I'm bored of going to normal school! Its too stupid!**_

_**Zach: THEN TRANSFER!**_

_**Nikki: She can't.**_

_**Cammie: Why?**_

_**Belle: My overprotective parents.**_

_**Cammie: Oh, I understand.**_

_**Zach: Just leave!**_

_**Nikki: Zach, did you hear what she said?!**_

_**Zach: Ohh..**_

_**Belle: And people think I'M a bad listener. *rolls eyes***_

_**Zach: Hey! Stop criticizing and start the damn story!**_

_**Nikki: Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a twist.**_

**Cammie's POV:(Before Zach gets to the room)**

James pushes me into the room "Hey! Don't be so pushy!" I shout, shooting him a glare.

"Haha, I'm sorry."

"Its ok, where are we? I've never seen this room before." He pushes me back and locks the door."What the hell!?"

"Shut up and lay down."

"No, help! HELP!"

He grabs a roll of ductape and puts a piece on my mouth. He slaps me across the face.

I obey him and lay on the ground. 'It's so cold in here,' I think. I look up at him to see him smirking.

"Look at you, staying strong, I hate that!" He puts ductape around my wrists and ankles. He slaps me again and again. He smacks in every place possible.

"Get off of her, you perv!" Zach yells.

"No she is my little doll now! Now give us some alone time, will ya?!" James yells back.

Zach tackles James and they start to fist-fight. Zach punches James five times, but James blocks fifteen of them. James pushes Zach into the wall.

James grabs me by my wrists and lifts me up. He throws me over his shoulder and tries to escape, but he can hear footsteps, so it would look suspicious.

Zach gets up and punches James so hard, he's just about knocked-out.

James falls to the ground, and I'm on his shoulders. We fall with an 'Oof!'

Zach picks me up and lays me on my back. He wipes a tear from my cheek."Are you ok?" Zach asked while taking off the tape.

"I can't move my legs." He looks at my legs and sees that they have bruises and hand marks on them. He touches them gingerly.

"I'm sorry, I should of been there for you," he whispers, cupping my cheek in his hand.

"But your here now..."  
He stares into my eyes. I think to myself, 'Are we gonna kiss?' Ya I think we are, I mean, he is leaning towards me. I lean into him. The sound of teachers and students shouting scares him and jerks him back.

**Zach's POV:**

I was about to kiss Cammie when I hear shouts, and I jerk away. 'Man,' I thought, 'why is it whenever we try to kiss, something or someone's in the way?!'

"Zach! What the hell?! Did you do that to Cammie!?" Tina shouts, running to Cammie's side. She takes out a pocketknife and cuts the duct tape off Cammie's ankles and wrists.

Then, Anna walks in. "Tina, Zach didn't do it. Bex told us the intruder was loose and around the school," she mutters.

"Oh, sorry Zach."

I pick up Cammie. "It's fine. I'm going to carry her to the infirmary, okay?" I whisper, walking out of the room. They both nod in response.

Cammie is passed out in my arms. I whisper to her softly, "I love you. Be safe."

And I walk in the halls, with the girl I love in my arms. 'I wish she was mine and I was hers,' I think to myself.

**Jonas's POV:**

They found Cammie. Well, Zach did. But the guy-James-got away somehow. Liz is all calm again, and everything us back to normal. Wait, being a spy and assassin in-training isn't normal. I mean back to the usual routine.

"Hey, Jonas." Grant pats me on the shoulder. "Show Zach the file if James Norris. And I thought my middle name was bad. His is Harold!" Grant and Zach start cracking up.

"JAMES HAROLD NORRIS! GET YOUR ASS TO BED!" Zach impersonates his mother, and we're on the ground, dying of laughter. Then, someone knocks on the door.

Grant gets up to answer it. He lets the person in. "Eww, why are you here?" He asks playfully.

Cammie glares at him. "Zach, thank you," she whispers, her voice cracking. Her bruises on her legs are big and bluish-purple. She has a bandage on her right cheek.

"Anytime ba- Cammie."

"How're you holding up?" I ask, getting up to sit on my desk chair.

She inhales a breath. "Fine, I guess. I'm recovering. Thanks for asking, Jonas." She gives me a smile. "I better get back to my room. Bye."

"Let me take you."

"It's-"

"I insist," Zach says.

She nods and they walk out of the room together.

Once they're out of earshot, Grant whosper-yells, "We are getting them together! I don't give a shit how, but I think they would be a Goode couple. Okay?"

"Using the pun, nice. And I'm in." I get up and pace the room, thinking.

But how are we going to get Cammie and Zach together?

Then, an idea pops into my head as fast as lightning.


	14. Chapter 14

Macey: Nikki, Belle, I think you two should have a makeover.

Nikki: Excuse me?

Belle: YESSSSS!

Macey: Nikki, boys will be wrapped around your finger, I promise.

Nikki: I'm in.

(Forty-Five minutes later)

Nikki and Belle: WE LOOK HOT!

Mavey: Okay, let me explain what Nikki and Belle are wearing.  
Nikki-A floral knee-length dress with a flowy skirt from Aeropostale, two-inch white wedges from Famous Footwear, white sunglasses with diamond studs from Claire's. Now make-up, clear but sparkly lip gloss from Shimmer, mascara from the brand Voluminous Million, and pale pink eye shadow from NYC. Her hair is up in a princess bun with a white flower pin from Claire's.

Belle: A white mid-thigh length dress from the Madeline Monroe collection with a black cardigan with silver buttons from Forever 21, and silver one-inch heels from Famous Footwear. Her make-up consists of pale pink lip stick from L'oreal, mascara from Voluminous Million, and sparkly eyeshadow from Sparkle. Her hair is in loose curls with her hear half up- half down, and a white bow to finish the look.

(Two boys from Blackthorne walk in)

Boy 1: The Jets are so- Whoa!

Boy 2: Hello ladies.

Belle and Nikki: Hi!

Boy 1: *leans in doorframe* so, you two want to sit with us at lunch?

Belle: *nods* Sure! *walks away with boy 1*

Nikki: *turns to readers* Don't just stand there, READ!

Cammie's POV:  
When Zach and I leave, people steal glances at my bruised legs and arms. Then, they whisper to their friends about me. It's terrible. I feel like these students-my 'brothers and sisters'- are looking down at me. I feel like a bug under the microscope. Its uncomfortable.

Then, Zach does something unexpected. "Hey! How would you feel if you were in Cammie's place?!" He shouts at all the students in the hall. "I bet you wouldn't like it. So go mind your own business!" Then, we turn the corner.

I smile up at him. "Thanks. Thank you for being so helpful and supportive. And most importantly, for being my friend." Tears start to well up in my eyes. I think to myself, 'I want to be more than friends, though.'

He turns to me. "Cam, don't beat yourself up about thanking me. Its what," his voice cracks, "its what friends do." I can see the sad and faraway look in his eyes. I know he wants us to be more, but not now. It will be too hard to maintain.

I stop and lean on the wall. "Zach, I love you. But it would have to be kept in our-"

"Cameron Ann Morgan, I can't take it when your upset and you don't have a shoulder to cry on. I'm tired of you denying my love for you. I want you to be mine," he whispers, pulling me towards him.

"And I want you to be mine," I whisper, tears falling down my face. "But-"

He shakes his head. "No buts. Even after all the shit that has gone on, we keep our love for each other strong." He wipes a tear that must've rolled down my cheek. "I will always love you. Your the reason I wake up in the morning."

I grab his hand and whisper, "Okay. Let's try."

Grant's POV:  
So Jonas tells me his plan. We're going to be at lunch, and everyone at the juniors' table is going to leave with Cammie and Zach not knowing.

"Okay, I'll keep them busy while you explain to the other juniors, okay?" I offer, heading for the door.

"Okay, lets start."

We walk out of our dorms and go our separate ways.

-Twenty Minutes Later-  
I've looked everywhere and I can't- shit! I haven't checked the one hallway towards Cammie's dorm. I bump into someone.

"I'm-"

"What is it Grant?" I look and see I'm standing in front of Cammie and Zach.

"Hey! I was looking for you guys! Come with me!" I grab Cammie's hand and lead her-with Zach close behind-to a passageway I found yesterday.

"Dude, what is it?" Zach asks, grabbing Cammie's other hand. "You know we have to get to lunch soon."

I sigh. "I wanted to know where this passageway led to. Cammie?" I point down the passageway-where we are already at.

Her forehead creases. She must be thinking. "Never seen this passageway, do you and the others want to explore it later?" She asks.

Zach nods and I mumble, "Sure."

-Lunch-  
So me and Bex are at the lunch line, stealing glances at the soon to be couple.

"They would be such a cute couple!" Bex whisper-yells, grabbing a peanut butter sandwich with an apple and a Gatorade.

I sigh. "Bex, boys don't say 'cute'. But I agree. They're perfect for each other," I whisper, grabbing an egg salad sandwich with an orange and a Nestle water.

We walk to the juniors' table and sit in our usual seats, digging into our food quickly.

First, Anna goes, "I'm going to my room with Tina and Eva, bye guys!" Then, Tina and Eva get up and walk out of the Dining Hall with her.

Nick goes, "Jonas and I are going to play some video games with Jonathan. See you guys later." Then, Jonas and Jonathan get up and leave.

Soon, it's just me and Bex. Bex whispers, "Grant and I are going to the P&E barn to practice our moves. See you later, Cam."

Cammie smiles, "Yea, see you later. Still up for watching 'Letters for Juliet'?"

"Never would miss it for the world! Now we better get going, bye!" Bex grabs my hand and pulls me out into the halls.

When we're out of earshot, she says, "The plan is action!"


	15. Chapter 15

_**Jonas: Hey Belle, do you know where Liz is?**_

_**Belle: *shakes head* No, why?**_

_**Jonas: 'Cause I need to give her this. *shows Belle a code key to hack into agency files***_

_**(Nikki walks in)**_

_**Nikki: Did you try the Chemistry Lab?**_

_**Jonas: *shakes head* No, thanks! *runs off***_

_**Nikki: Lets just start the story.**_

**Grant's POV :**

I think to myself 'Agh! I'm so bored. I know I'll go talk Bex!' So I go down the hall get to her dorm room. I knock. No one answers. So I speak, 'Hello?' Because I can hear someone singing. I open the door and come in. I look around no one's there. So I go into the bathroom. BIG MISTAKE! I kind of trip on the purple rug and fall onto Cammie. And to make matters worse, she's dressed only in undergarments.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing?!" She screams at me.

"Sorry, I fell!" I scream back.

"Well can you get off of me!? I kinda cant move.." Cammie yells back.

"Umm, I'm kinda stuck too, I mumble, looking at my foot under the sink in the cabnit.

"Shit! Zach and I were supposed to go on a date! What if he comes in!?"

"Oh shit! He will hate me forever! 'Cause my hand is kind of on, your boob..."

"Ahh dude! Bex is gonna hate us, and so will Zach! I don't care, I'm texting him for help."

"You can't!"

"We have to-to make things right.!" She then texts him and right away he was here. It was weird, me in his girlfriend's room, in her bathroom, with her half naked.

I hope he doesn't get the wrong idea.

**Cammie's POV:**

"Oh my gosh, thank God your here we're in the bathroom.!" I yell to Zach.

"We're!?" Zach walks in. "What the hell!? Get your hands off my girlfriend!" Zach yells at Grant.

"Zach, we cant move. He didn't mean to, but he tripped on my rug and fell on me while he was looking for Bex. And now we're stuck."

"Are you jealous that I'm touching her boobs before you?" Grant teases Zach.

"You son of a Bitch!" Zach yells at him. He pulls him off me, loosening the pipe Grant's foot was, and punches him in the face, but not to hard. He then checks to see if I'm ok.

"I'm ok," I say so Zach doesn't have to touch me while I'm half naked, but he still helps me up. "Ok I'm gonna get ready."

"Ok, that's cool I'll wait..." Zach says.

"Yea, outside my dorm!" I shout, pointing out the door. I think to myself, 'Oh my gosh, Grant and Zach have seen me half naked!'

"Hey where is Bex anyway?" Grant says.

"Oh, in the library." I shout with an annoyed look on my face.

"Thanks, and sorry Cam," Grant apologizes, walking out of my room.

"It's fine."

_**Sorry we haven't been publishing, busy week. With Nikki at soccer and me at volleyball practice. (Made the team!) preparing for my first game, which is on the first day of school. If we don't publish frequently like we used to, we're sorry.**_

_**xoxo,**_

_** ~Nikki&Belle**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Grant: So, Macey told Cammie and Cammie told Zach and Zach told me you two had a date? Is it true? **_

_**Nikki: WE AREN'T GAY!**_

_**Belle: But we went with two eighth graders..**_

_**Grant: *rolls eyes* You two are lying. You two are so gay.**_

_**Belle: Man-whore. We are NOT gay! Ask Macey! **_

_**(Macey walks in)**_

_**Grant: Macey, did they go on a date with eighth graders?**_

_**Macey: *nods***_

_**Grant: What gender?**_

_**Macey: *hits him upside the head* BOYS!**_

_**Nikki: See? *kicks Grant in the shin***_

_**Belle: Lets begin!**_

**Zach's POV:**

When I saw Grant on top of Cammie, I snapped. But when she explained it was all an accident, I understood. Well, nothing like that's happened to me.

I can't wait to see how beautiful Cammie looks. Her eyes are like sea glass, radiant and sharp. Her hair is like caramel. She isn't average at all. She's not just some other girl on the streets.

She's my girl.

Then, Macey comes up. "Stalking Cammie, eh?" She asks,quirking an eyebrow.

I shake my head. "Just waiting for Cammie." I tousle my hair to perfection.

"Zachary, you'll be waiting out here for ten to fifteen minutes." She smiles, then walks into her

room.

**Cammie's POV:**

When I see Macey, I shout, "Thank God your here! I can't think of anything to do with my hair!" I throw my hands up in exaggeration.

She simply answers, "Fishtail Braid." She comes to me and starts to. When she finishes, I look stunning.

"Thanks, Mace!"

"No problem."

Okay, here's what I'm wearing on my date with Zach:

_•Green dress from Forever 21_

_•Knee-length brown leather boots from TJMaxx_

_•White Denim Jacket from Kohl's_

_•Silver-studded waist belt from American Eagle._

_•Light Make-up_

So I walk out in the hall and Zach is sitting on the floor, his head down.

"What's wrong?" I ask, leaning on the wall. 'These boots are surprisingly comfortable,' I think to myself.

He looks up and his eyes pop out of his head. "W-whoa!" He stutters, standing up. He puts an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "You look great, Cam."

I can feel his warm breath on my skin. "Thanks." I smile at him. "Where are we going?" I ask, looking up at him.

"Shh." He puts a finger on my lips. "It's a surprise, just for you." He leads me to a passageway-one that leads outside of Gallagher Academy.

As we enter the passageway, Zach's arm around me tightens. Then I remember, this is the passageway that we were kidnapped at. He opens the exit and we step out, brisk, autumn air whipping around leaves.

Then, we stop. I look up, the stars are scattered around the pitch black night. The moon glowing a pale yellow. I lean into him.

He smirks his cocky smirk. "Remember this place?" He asks, looking down at me. So, I take in my surroundings. There's the Gazebo, the old barn. Abrams and Son.

Then, it hit me. The first place where Zach and I were alone. Right here in Roseville. "The first place we were alone," I mutter, mesmerized by the memory. The memory is like it happened yesterday.

He nods. He tilts my chin so my face is facing his. "That was the best part of my day, sneaking out of Avril with you on a private jet."

I kiss him softly on the lips. I pull away and look at him. "Happy two-month anniversary," I whisper, smiling at him.

The Gazebo lights capture his angular jaw and his emerald eyes perfectly. I intertwine my fingers into his and walk towards the Roseville Fountain and sit at the edge. I pat the space next to me.

"I'm happy I can finally call you mine," he whispers, moving a stray piece of hair-that fell out of my braid-behind my ear.

I nod, tears welled up in my eyes. "I-I love you," I manage to stutter, putting my arms around his neck. I can hear 'Everytime We Touch' by Cascada in the distance. He twirls me and we're swaying. He dips me and was about to kiss me.

Until I see the mysterious man in black.

_**So! Who IS the mysterious man in black? And sorry about ANOTHER cliffy! Belle's Fault! Mwahahahaha! She says! We love having the suspense and wonder in your conscience! We love you! Please review, favorite, or follow our story! What'cha think of that little funny skit? like it? Hate it? TELL US!**_

_**xoxo,**_

_**~Nikki&Belle**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I have important news! I have a trailer of Belle's story, "The Search for Gillian's Sword"! Go check it out! Please, I need your opinions also! Go into "My Stories" and click on "The Search for Gillian's Sword" and read it! PM me what you think! **_

_**Nikki: Uhmm, Belle.**_

_**Belle: Yeah.?**_

_**Nikki: Where the hell is every-**_

_**(Bex walks in from the shadows)**_

_**Bex: I'm here, what'cha need?**_

_**Belle: I don't know, ask Nikki.**_

_**Nikki: I needed to ask if you had any advice for our readers.**_

_**Bex: Yup, I do!**_

_**Belle: *taps foot impatiently* Then say it!**_

_**Bex: Okay, everyone, if you don't read this, I will personally skin you alive!**_

_**Nikki: Thanks Bex, I guess. **_

_**Bex: No problem. Now start the story.**_

_**Belle: Yes ma'am. And you heard what Bex said, read it or else.**_

**Zach's POV:**

So I dip Cammie, about to kiss her, but she has a bewildering look in her eyes. She's looking at something or someone in the shadows.

I follow her gaze and I see the man, emerging from the shadows, coming closer and closer.

**Grant's POV:**

So I'm with the gang-excluding Zach and Cammie- hanging in the corridor, playing poker with a few extra students who are not in our gang.

We all sit on the floor, when Liz makes the game a little interesting. "Let's play for money instead of these plastic, useless chips." We all agree to meet back in ten.

As Jonas and I go up to our room, I ask, "So you and Liz are a thing now?"

He nods.

"Congrats man!" I pat him on the back. "Now maybe you can lose your virginity to sweet Lizzie!" I shout, a little too loud.

His eyes widen in response. "What the hell?! People can hear you, Grant!" He whisper-shouts at me.

I put my hands up in surrender. "Okay, man, I'm sorry. Don't hack into my electronic shit." I scowl at him.

"I won't make any promises Grant. Just watch your precious phone and laptop." He walks away from me, quickly entering the room and exiting with his wallet.

Shit. I think I made Jonas a little pissed off. But who cares? Wait, isn't he a hacker? Didn't he hack into the COC files and create a virus?

Okay, now I have to worry!

**Cammie's POV:**

The mysterious man is coming closer. Zach brings me back to reality by pulling me up to him. I watch as the man goes into his coat pocket and takes out something. He drops it on the ground and walks away, like nothing happened.

I was just about to grab the object, but Zach pushes me back. He bends down to grab the object, but stops.

I let out a breath I realize I wasn't holding. "W-what is it, Zach?" I ask, staring at the object the man 'dropped'.

"Cam, it's for you."

**Bex's POV:**

**-Ten Minutes Later-**

When I get back to the corridor,-with Liz and Macey- people were already there, with extra cards, since more people are playing then before.

Tina starts rambling, "Okay, so we have three sets if cards to play this, so if we have a better hand, between two people, we do war, okay?"

Everyone nods.

Mick shuffles the cards and deals them. 'Man, she is a good card dealer!' I think to myself.

Everyone throws cash into the pile. But then Nick pipes up, "Instead of war, whoever has the losing hand has to do a truth or dare." He high fives Grant.

I smile. "That's bloody brilliant! We are playing Poker: Truth or Dare style!" I bite my lower lip excitedly.

"Now lets start!" Eva shouts, putting her cards in front of her face. A few of the students already throw their cards down in defeat.

"Hit-up or keep?"

"Hit-up," Jonas mumbles."

"Keep." I smirk.

It's only Jonas and I left, everyone else must've given up or didn't have a chance.

"Okay, last time, hit-up or keep?"

Jonas and I say, "Keep." Then, Jonas puts his down, "Full house." He sighs like he's bored.

I quirk an eyebrow and smirk. "Straight Flush. Sorry Jonas, but you were good, but not good enough." 'Go get ice for that burn,' I think to myself.

Now for my favorite part. "Jonas, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

I think about what truth question I should ask. But then, the perfect one comes up to mind. "Are you a virgin? If you aren't, tell the names."

Everyone stares at Jonas. His eyes wide, he says, loud and clear, "I am a virgin. Ask Grant if you don't believe me," he mumbles.

I look at Grant and he shakes his head. So Jonas IS a virgin.

I grab my winnings and smile a devious smile. "Let's get the bloody show on the road!"

_**Okay! So, what is in the package for Cammie? Please review, favorite, or follow our story! Thank you!**_

_**xoxo,**_

_**~Nikki&Belle**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Happy Birthday to sugar-spice00! This chapter is for you!**_

_**~Nikki&Belle**_

_**(Vivian, Marley, and Emily walk in)**_

_**Vivian: Hey guys!**_

_**Belle: Is everyone ready for the hang-out slumber party?**_

_**Emily and Marley: YES!**_

_**Nikki: So, GOSSIP!**_

_**Vivian: Okay! So, I've heard that Cassidy was flirting-**_

_**(Grant, Zach, and Nick walk in)**_

_**Nick: So, we heard a few squeals from down the hall.**_

_**Grant: Emily Genevieve Newtan! Why are you here with the she-devils?!**_

_**Emily: 'Cause I can..?**_

_**Grant: *points at Belle and Nikki* YOU!**_

_**Belle: Us?**_

_**Grant: Yes you!**_

_**Nikki: What did WE do?**_

_**Zach: Grant, they're seventh graders, chill.**_

_**Nick: Yea, dude, they look like they're having fun.**_

_**Marley: *whistles loudly***_

_**(Everyone stops talks and turns to Marley)**_

_**Marley: Can you stop?! Like seriously, boys, GET OUT!**_

_**Vivian: *smiles* WHOO-HOO MARLEY!**_

_**Zach: And I thought she was the quiet one.**_

_**Nick: Now guys, can you introduce me to them..?**_

_**Grant: Right, you know my sister..**_

_**Zach: *points to them in order* Marley, Vivian, Emily, Gikki, and uhh, Zelle *smirks***_

_**Belle: *rolls eyes* real funny Zach.**_

_**Nikki: *holds hand to Nick* I'm Nikki, ignore what he said about 'Gikki'.**_

_**Belle: *smirks* Yup, I'm Zelle, but call me Belle, Zachy here just likes to be an absurd sixteen year old.**_

_**Nick: Okay, charmed to meet you all. One question, She-devils?**_

_**Belle: I can explain, Grant hates us for no apparent reason. *pulls out bottom lip***_

_**Nick: Grant, what the hell man? They're like, your sister's age.**_

_**Grant: SHE'S LYING!**_

_**Nikki: *fake tears roll down her cheek* Grant, stop being so mean!**_

_**(Vivian, Marley, and Emily stifle laughs)**_

_**Nick: C'mere. *hugs Nikki and Belle* Grant, say you're sorry, or you will have a missing hand.**_

_**Zach: They're lying.**_

_**Nick: There's one for you too, Zach.**_

_**Belle: *fake sniffles* Thank you, Nick..**_

_**Grant: Fine, I'm 'sorry'.**_

_**Zach: Sorry.**_

_**Nikki: We'll take it.**_

_**Vivian, Marley, and Emily: LEAVE!**_

_**All 3 boys: Bye *walks out***_

_**Emily: Now, what about Cassidy.**_

_**Nikki: *turns to readers* YOUR NOT HEARING ANY OF THIS! SKADOODLE!**_

**Cammie's POV:**

When Zach says it was for me, my eyes widen. "Can you open it for me?" I ask, looking into the dark night.

"Yea." I hear the envelope burst open. Then, papers being shifted around. "Cammie, I think you want to see this," he whispers, handing me the papers.

I cover my mouth in shock. Here's what the the papers were. There is a letter:

_Cammie-Bear. You might assume I'm KIA, but I'm not. I'm staying strong, for you and your mother. I want to see you once I escape from here. I want you to do one thing for me, if you don't see me at the White House in a week, I'm long gone. Tell your mother that I love her with all my heart._

_Love,_

_Dad._

I then turn the page to a list, a list I shouldn't have, the alumni list for the COC.

The last page, just lets me drop to my knees, sobbing. I grab the paper.

It's his will.

Nick's POV:

I won fifty bucks at poker. And also, on a dare of Macey's, a kiss on the lips. So yea, I won a little something. After ten rounds or so, everyone scattered to their own rooms.

"Where the hell is Zach?" Grant asks. "If Solomon asks where Zach is, we're dead." Grant throws a basketball at the bulletproof window. Then, bang! One of Jonas's hacking devices crashes to the floor.

"What the hell?!" Then, Jonas tackles Grant. Yea, you heard me. Jonas Anderson, the scrawny research geek tackling Grant Newtan, the CIA agent in-training.

I cross my arms. "Stop acting like six year olds! Get yourselves together!" I shout, pulling them apart.

'Zach's probably with Cammie,' I think to myself. Wait, but where's Cammie?

**Liz's POV:**

"Where's Cammie? Weren't they supposed to be back here by midnight?" I ask, worry creeping into my voice.

All Bex and Macey do is shrug. We're all pacing, thinking where Cammie and Zach would

be.

Bex shouts, "If Zach's mom got her, on his watch, he is bloody dead!" She throws herself on one of the beanbags that are in the corner of the room.

"Bex, don't worry, let's just get some sleep and see if she comes back by the time we wake up," Macey mumbles.

"Fine, but if that girl isn't here by tomorrow morning, I'll go bloody ballistic!" Bex responds, going into bed.

I whisper, "'Night girls."

"Night."

Then I drift into a worriedly sleep.

**Zach's POV:**

Cammie's knees buckle down under her, causing her to kneel. Her shoulders are shaking with the upcoming sobs.

"Cammie, are you okay?" I ask, helping her up on her feet. I pull her into me. I can still hear the soft muffled sobs.

She nods her head, keeping her head held high. "I'm okay. Can we go back to Gallagher please?" She asks, clinging to my arm.

I nod. I lead her all the way to the school, my shirt stained with mascara and foundation-not that I know for sure.

"Zach, t-thank you," she whispers, her voice cracking a bit.

I look down at her. "For what?" I ask her, curious about what she's saying.

She smiles. "For this." She takes out a midnight blue velvet box. She opens it, the sapphire pendant glimmering in the moonlight. "That, was the best brush past I've ever seen."

I smirk. "I know." Then, we walk off into the midnight atmosphere.

**Bex's POV:**

I wake up to see Cammie, sound asleep. She must've snuck in last night. I glance at the digital clock, it's five-thirty-three. Shit.

"WE HAVE AN HOUR TO GET READY!" I shout, grabbing my loud buzzer.

Liz jumps up immediately and Cammie falls off the bed. While Macey sleeps like i didn't do anything.

"MACEY LYNN MCHENRY! GET YOUR BLOODY ASS AWAKE!" I scream, ripping off her bedazzled headphones.

Macey slaps me and gets up. "What the hell, Bex? Don't use my middle name!" Macey crosses her arms, walking into the walk-in closet.

"At least we can wear normal clothes for the rest of the semester," Cammie grumbles, pulling herself off the floor.

We all nod in agreement. We walk into our two walk-in closets. Me and Macey, and Cammie and Liz in the other one.

I look through everything and decide to pull out a blood red blouse with super skinny jeans and gold heels. I walk out to see what the other girls chose.

Liz chose a white rhinestone top with boot-cut jeans and white cowgirl boots. Macey would not approve the shoes.

Macey chose a black shirt-dress with knee-length black leather boots and a sparkly headband.

Cammie chose a lavender sundress that showed off her curves and black sandal heels with a black rhinestone belt along her waist.

"LIZ, THOSE BOOTS ARE NOT GOOD LOOKING! AND BOOT-CUT, REALLY LIZ?!" Macey shouts, pulling her into the closet.

Liz comes back out in five minutes with a soft pink polka dot top with a pair of white capris and white ballet flats. She didn't look like the sweet Liz we all knew. She looked like a Barbie, in a good way.

"Lizzie! You look hot!"

Liz blushes.

"Time for hair and make-up!" Macey shouts, pushing Cammie into the bathroom.

-Twenty Minutes Later-

Okay, if I had to choose a word to describe us, it would be HOT!

As we walk into the Dining Hall, we get glances from all around us. I only have one guy on my mind.

Grant Newtan.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Ya'll, we're sorry that we haven't posted any new chapters. With school starting, Nikki's soccer, and Belle's volleyball, we've been busy. So sorry! Hope ya'll like it!**_

_**Emily: Hi Belle! Where's Nikki?**_

_**Belle: Sick, so you, Vivian, Marley and I want to hang out?**_

_**Emily: Sorry, I'm on "brotherly conduct lockdown". *rolls eyes***_

_**Belle: Wow, but-**_

_**(Grant walks in)**_

_**Grant: Emily, I told you not to talk to Belle and Nikki.**_

_**Emily: But Grant..-**_

_**Grant: No buts, now go to your room.**_

_**(Emily walks out of the room)**_

_**Grant: Don't talk to my-**_

_**Belle: *glares* don't get your panties in a twist, okay? We're friends. I'm not a 'she-devil'. Get to know me, okay?**_

_**Grant: Whoa, look who's on her PMS.**_

_**Belle: That's it..**_

_**(Zach walks in with Nick and Cammie)**_

_**Zach: Hey-**_

_**Belle: *attacks Grant from behind* Look who's on their death bed. **_

_**Cammie: GET HER OFF GRANT YOU TWO!**_

_**Nick: Belle, get off Grant. *grabs Belle at the waist***_

_**Belle: No! *puts Grant in a headlock***_

_**Zach: Belle, seriously, get off Grant.**_

_**Belle: What the hell did I just say?! NO!**_

_**Cammie: Grant, what did you do this time?**_

_**Zach: Whatever it is, she's gonna kill Grant. *runs to Belle and tries to unlace her fingers***_

_**Nick: C'mon, seriously, what did you say Grant?**_

_**Grant: That she was on her PMS.**_

_**Cammie: GRANT! YOUR SUCH A DUMBASS!**_

_**Zach: Belle, let go. **_

_**Belle: Your not the boss!**_

_**Grant: *grabs Belle's legs and flips her over* that's how it's done.**_

_**Belle: *screams in agrivation* AGH! *tackles Grant***_

_**Nick: Whoa there, *grabs Belle and puts her over his shoulder* your going to your dorm. **_

_**Grant: LOCK HER IN THE CLOSET!**_

_**Cammie: No! She can stay with me and my roommates. **_

_**Zach: Are you..?**_

_**Cammie: Yeah, I'm sure. **_

_**Nick: Okay then. *takes Belle to Cammie's room.***_

_**Belle: Damn it.. *turns to readers* This is going to be a painful night..**_

**Grant's POV:**

When Bex walks in, my jaw drops right to the ground. She looks hot. Her butt in those jeans, are just damn sexy.

I look around the table, and every boy is literally drooling.

"Don't let the flies in there," Bex says, winking at me. She sits down next to me, quirking an eyebrow. "Like what'cha see?" She smirks.

I nod.

"Cam, you look hot," Zach says, pulling Cammie into his lap.

She blushes.

I turn back to Bex, who's looking at me with those BIG brown eyes. 'Wow, her eyes are like cocoa,' I thought. My stomach grumbles. Damn it, comparing her eyes to cocoa makes me hungry.

"Hey, I'm going to get some breakfast, do you want anything?" I ask Bex, shifting from one foot to the other.

She nods. "Can you get me orange juice and a bagel with jam?" She asks.

"Sure." Then I walk away. As I wait in line, I can hear two seniors behind me.

"Damn Chris, she was smokin'," one of them says. "Why don't you hook up with her?"

Then the other responds, "Hell no, not my type, you know, I like blondes. But Cammie Morgan, I'll take her any day."

I turn around. "Cammie's taken, if you didn't notice. Goode and her are in item," I lash out, making sure they get the point.

"Newtan, I'm sorry if we offended your 'friend'," one-Alexander- says, not looking sorry at all.

I grab all the food Bex and I wanted and went to the table. "Here's your orange juice and bagel with jam," I whisper, handing It to Bex. I smile at her.

"Thanks."

I take a bite of my toast with butter. I think to myself, 'Today is the day I get Rebecca Baxter to be mine.'

**Zach's POV:**

As Cammie and I walk to C&A, one of the seniors come up to us.

He stops in front of us. "So Cammie, are you and Zach..?"

She nods. "I'm sorry, but I want him to be mine and I want to be his, it's not you." She smiles sweetly at him. I think his name was Chris.

"Umm, okay, bye Cammie, see you later Zach." Then he walks in the other direction.

I look down at her. "Thanks for explaining the unexpected." I smirk.

"Those were your words, Hun," she whispers, smirking.

I stop and my eyes widen. "Hey! Don't steal my smirk! It's mine!" I whisper-yell.

"I already did!"

"Well, you'll regret it in P&E!" I declare, speeding up to her to get to class.

**-In P&E-**

"Okay class! Your going to work on your skills on your opposite gender!" The teacher shouts.

Cammie doesn't come up to me, she goes to Grant. "Hey Grant, want to be my partner." She trails off.

"Sure."

Tina Walters comes up to me. "So, partners?" She asks, smiling flirtatiously.

"Okay," I respond.

The teacher shouts, "Go!"

Tina tries to flip me over, but can't. So I flip her and pin her down at the wrists. The teacher says I win, I move on.

I look around to see who's left. Bex, Cammie, Chris, Alexander, Amanda and I are left. We mix with the seniors.

Bex is with me. She fights hard, but I win. I won't explain what I did.

Now, it's only Chris, Me and Cammie. Cammie is going with Chris first. She flips him over her shoulder, but comes back up and kicks her ankles. She falls. He tries to go on top of her, but she kicks him off her and gives him a Neapolitan Patch.

She smirks. "I win." Then walks over to the mat I'm at. "Hello Zachary."

"Cameron."

The test begins.

**Cammie's POV:**

So Zach says that he is going to 'school me'. Well, Hun, I schooled you before you even knew it.

He's on the floor, unconscious. I go down by him and whisper in his ear, "You lost, sweetie, I won." Then I walk away, thinking.

_**Again, sorry, to explain everything. Belle has our story in her iPod, and, well, she got grounded. So, Nikki was busy also, just for reasons not important. (A/N: Nikki and Belle talk in third person)**_

_**xoxo,**_

_** ~Nikki&Belle**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Nick: *puts Belle down in Cammie's room* Belle, don't hurt them, or they'll hurt you.**_

_**Cammie: Nick, she'll be alright.**_

_**Belle: I. Hate. This. *crosses arms***_

_**(Liz walks in)**_

_**Liz: MY APPRENTICE! *pulls Belle into a hug***_

_**Nick: Belle's in trouble.**_

_**Liz: Why.?**_

_**Zach: 'Cause she attacked Grant.**_

_**Liz: Again?**_

_**Cammie: Yea-wait, again?**_

_**Belle: *eyes widen* Well, I'm gonna go to my room, BYE!**_

_**Zach: *blocks exit* Nope, you're staying in here tonight. **_

_**Belle: Back off, I need something! *goes through Zach's legs and darts to dorm room***_

_**Vivian: Hey Belle! **_

_**Belle: Whatever you do, don't open that door!**_

_**Vivian: Wh-**_

_**(Knocks on door)**_

_**Marley: Coming.**_

_**Vivian and Belle: No!**_

_**Marley: *opens door***_

_**Belle: *jumps into closet***_

_**Zach: Where is she?**_

_**Vivian: Where's who?**_

_**Nick: You know who, Belle.**_

_**Marley: Oh, she-**_

_**Vivian: JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW!**_

_**Zach: Marley..**_

_**Marley: Closet.**_

_**Vivian: MARLEY!**_

_**Marley: What?! They want to know where she is!**_

_**Nick: *walks into closet***_

_**Belle: BACK OFF! *leaps onto Nick and pins***_

_**Zach: Nick, are you okay?**_

_**Nick: Hmphhh.. Get her off me.**_

_**Belle: *grabs shoes and throws at Zach***_

_**Marley: *laughs***_

_**Vivian: *cries laughing***_

_**Zach: *grabs Belle by her arm and drags her out***_

_**Belle: Screw you Zach, screw you.. *turns to readers* I'm now going to be tied to a chair, wish me luck everyone**_.

**Cammie's POV:**

I've come up with a decision. After Zach and I's two-month anniversary. The day I got something from my dad.

"I'm going to find him."

"Find who?" Liz asks.

I take a deep breath. I look at every one of my roommates in the eye.

"My father."

**Macey's POV:**

"My father."

No, we can't let her leave Gallagher again. Not after what happened with Josh. We don't know if she's lying or telling the truth.

Bex scoffs, "Bloody hell your not, Morgan. You'd have to go through us." She motions towards Liz and I.

"Bex, I have to. I'm sorry if you don't like it but," she takes another breath. "But I have to do this. For the sake of my father." She starts to grab a black duffel bag and starts packing.

"Cammie! What the hell will we tell your teachers?! That you have gone to save your dad?! They think he is KIA!" I shout, grabbing the duffel bag and flinging it across the room.

"Exactly." Cammie walks across the room and keeps packing. "And I'll be gone for a week. Don't come looking for me." She glares at us all in-turn. "I'm serious."

"But, we can help," Liz whispers. She glances at each of us with a look of innocence.

Cammie glares. "I don't need your help, okay?" She throws her duffel bag over her shoulder. "Goodbye." Then, she walk out the door.

I shout, "WHY DID WE LET-" but I'm cut off.

"I found this this morning," Liz mumbles, handing me a manilla folder.

I open it. Now we know why Cammie left. All of her 'father's' things were in it.

But what if they tricked her?

**Zach's POV:**

I'm on my way to see Cammie, when I bump into someone. "Hey, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" I ask.

She looks up, and I know those blue eyes from anywhere. As she scrambles up and tries to run off, I grab her arm.

"Cammie?"

She grabs the black duffel bag and shakes her head. She's shaking. I don't notice the glint in her eyes. Is it wonder? Sadness? Fear?

"Cammie, why do you have a duffel bag?" I ask, sighing.

"My dad. I'm going to find him, Zach. Please don't worry about me. I need to leave for a week. She chews the inside of her cheek.

I whisper, "I'm coming with you." I pull her to me, putting her in a tight but comforting embrace.

She shakes her head. "Zach, its too dangerous for us both. I need to find him by myself." Tears roll down her cheek slowly.

I sigh. "Fine. Go. He is your father in all. I just thought you would need help." I let her go.

She walks away. She then turns around and smiles at me. The glint in her eyes change from unknown to dedication.

Dedication to find her father. To save her family. To save the world from the Circle of Cavan. To put my bitch of a mom in prison.

I wish I had dedication like her, but I never will, since my father was murdered by my mother and she's leading the COC.

I think to myself, 'Am I the knight in shining armor Cammie needs? Or am I just like my mother?'

_**Will Cammie ever get to her father? Is Zach really what Cammie needs in her life? Will her friends help her without her knowing? Is Zach like his bitch of a mother? Well, review to this chapter about these questions! Also follow and favorite the story!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Cammie: Damn Belle, you're one violent seventh grader.**_

_**Belle: Guilty as charged.**_

_**Liz: MY APPRENTICE IS NOT VIOLENT!**_

_**(Bex and Macey walk in)**_

_**Bex: So I checked out Cosmo's-**_

_**Macey: Why is Belle here?**_

_**Liz: She attacked Grant, Zach, and Nick in twenty minutes.**_

_**Bex: *blinks* I am shocked.. Like, for real. **_

_**Cammie: She attacked Zach with shoes..**_

_**Macey: *laughs* Nice one!**_

_**Bex: Did he get hit by one?**_

_**Belle: Four different shoes, but it was worth it *smiles***_

_**Macey: Did you read the new issue of Cosmo?**_

_**Bex and Belle: YES!**_

_**Bex: You read Cosmo?**_

_**Belle: Yup. Cosmo, Teen Vogue, Seventeen, J-14, Tiger Beat, Quiz Fest, Bop. Etc.**_

_**Macey: DO YOU GET IT SENT EVERY MONTH?!**_

_**Belle: Of course! I can't be locked up in here without knowing about the outside world! **_

_**Cammie: Ugh, guys! Stop-**_

_**Macey: I know right?! But did you hear about Kesha's new song?**_

_**Bex: IT GOT SO MANY HITS!**_

_**Belle: But did you-**_

_**Liz: ENOUGH WITH THE MAGAZINE TALK!**_

_**(Everyone's eyes widen and turn to Liz)**_

_**Belle: Liz has a voice?**_

_**Bex: Apparently so.**_

_**Liz: Just start the story!**_

**Cammie's POV:**

After I bumped into Zach, I run to the passageway that leads me out of here. As I walk through the passageways, I hear faint sounds of cars moving around on the freeway.

I open the door to my mission. I can feel the cool rain on my face. I run towards the road and walk off. I zone out of the sounds of the honking horns and screeching tires.

During this journey, I stop into Sheetz. As I walk in, I see that barely no one is there. Only the cashier, a old man, and a woman with a million tattoos all over her arms.

I walk to the snack area and grab a pack of Oreos and a huge pack of Peanut M&MS. Then, I walk to the soda section and grab three Diet Cokes. I walk to the register, pay, and keep on with my journey.

**-Tomorrow Morning-**

I wake up in a bed with white sheets and a lumpy mattress. I hear a knock on the door. I get up and notice that I'm only in my undergarments. I throw on a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a purple shirt with a baggy black sweatshirt and tennis shoes.

I look through the peep hole and see a man with a gun. Shit. I grab my duffel bag and run to the window. I make sure there's no enemies around.

I jump.

**Bex's POV:**

I wake up to a knock on our door. I was about to answer it, but Liz beat me to it.

"Where is Cameron Morgan?" A woman-probably Professor Buckingham- asks. I can hear her pointy heels tip-tapping on the hardwood floor.

"She left."

"Ms. Sutton, what do you mean by 'she left'?" A male-Solomon- asks.

Liz was about to speak, but I beat her to it. "As in, she went to find her father who everyone thinks is KIA, but is still MIA." I cross my arms over my chest, showing my point. I walk to the door.

Mr. Solomon's eyes widen. "Ms. Baxter, tell us everything you know," he demands.

I shake my head. "No."

Liz's eyes widen.

"Ms. Sutton, is there anything you want to tell us?" Professor Buckingham asks.

Liz shakes her head.

Mr. Solomon walks in. "Then we're checking the room, is that okay?"

I shrug. They'll never find the folder. For one thing, it's not even in the general places a normal teenage girl would put her diary. Do you think we're that stupid? Nope, we're spies, and spies keep secrets well hidden, even when someone wants to find them.

**Jonas's POV:**

As we-Grant, Zach, Nick, and I- walk to the Dining Hall, we hear complete and utter silence. We notice the teachers and Headmistress Morgan is at her podium with a sad look on her face.

"Please take a seat, we have some news," Professor Buckingham states at the entrance.

So we do so, students stare at us. Zach glares back at them. 'He must know something,' I think.

Once we take our seats, Headmistress Morgan starts to stand straighter at the podium. "As some of you might know, we have a missing student. Does anyone have or want to answer who the student is?" She asks, glancing around the room.

Chris raises his hand. "Greg Waters?"

"Cameron Morgan."

I notice that Headmistress Morgan nods. "That's correct, whoever answered. Does anyone know her whereabouts?"

I turn to Zach as he speaks. "She went to find her father. She got a packet one night when her and I were in town. It was for our two-month anniversary." He sighs, his arms across his chest, slouching.

"Mr. Goode, is there anything-"

"She said she was going to be gone for a week," Liz interrupts. "She left last night, seven minutes before curfew."

"Is that all, Ms. Sutton? Mr. Goode?" Headmistress Morgan asks them both.

They both nod.

"Carry on." Then, she leaves the podium, her eyes glassy from all that's happened.

I glare at Zach. "You knew that Cammie was missing? How could you not tell us?" I ask Zach, motioning to Grant, Nick, and myself.

"She had to go, and I didn't want to tell you guys yet. I wasn't ready," he mumbles, sighing after.

I look at Liz. "You knew?" I ask her. She nods in response.

"Jonas-"

I shake my head. "Grant, Nick, Zach, you, me, and your roommates are going to help."

I pick at my omelet, not able to eat after the news.

"Fine." That's all she says and becomes quiet again, eating her Raisin Bran.

I stare at her pretty cocoa brown-rimmed glasses that hold the sight in her aqua eyes. Her light blonde hair shaping her face perfectly. I feel like it was fate, meeting Elizabeth Sutton. **(A/N I know that this had nothing to do with the event, but I was thinking, get some** **Lonas in this.)**

Grant pats me on the back and whispers, "Man, stop staring, you already have your lil' pixie." Grant turns back to eat his greasy bacon. "Are you gonna finish that?" He asks, his mouth full of that awful fried pig grease. Typical Grant.

"You can have it," I mumble. I shove the plate in his direction, giving it to him. I take a sip of my black coffee and get lost in my thoughts. Right until Grant snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Jesus Christ Jonas, does this omelet have herbs and peppers?" His face creases with disgust.

"I thought you eat anything, your an eating machine!" Zach points out, shocked about Grant's disgust towards the

half-eaten omelet.

I nod.

"Tastes like shit." So Grant did what Grant does, he flings it to the seventh grade table. It lands on a petite brunette with red-rimmed glasses.

The girl squeals and runs out of the Dining Hall, crying.

Bex gives him a cold stare and runs out of there, following the petite girl.

"Why the hell did you do that Grant?!" Macey asks in a loud voice. She has a ice-cold stare on her face.

I sigh. "He did it to the lower grade students back at Blackthorne," I mumble, drinking the rest of my coffee. "It's childish."

"First day I got enrolled into Blackthorne, he threw an undercooked pancake across the table at my face," Nick laughs, high-fiveing Grant.

Macey rolls her eyes. "Teenage boys." She shakes her head in disappointment. "Except for you, Jonas," she adds, with a sympathetic smile and a look that says, 'I-can't-believe-your-friends-with-them'.

I sigh. "I know."

But one thing keeps popping into my head.

Is Cammie okay?

_**Okay ya'll, this was sort of a confusing chapter, we know. We had to brainstorm. This is a complex piece we want to have planned. So don't worry, everything will be compromised. So, thanks for all your support so far! We love you!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Nikki: Ugh, where's-**_

_**(Belle runs in)**_

_**Nikki: What are you..?**_

_**Belle: NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! *grabs fashion and gossip magazines* Hanging out with Cammie and her roommates.**_

_**Nikki: But don't we have to remind the readers *motions to readers* about something?**_

_**Belle: *rolls eyes* You can do it! *runs out if room***_

_**Nikki: Shit.**_

_**Emily: Hey, what's wrong?**_

_**Nikki: Belle, that's what's wrong.**_

_**Emily: Guessing she left to hang out with upperclassmen. **_

_**Nikki: *nods* And she wants me to do this alone. Like the 'reminder'.**_

_**Emily: You're not alone, I'll help.**_

_**Nikki: Thanks.**_

_**Emily: Start then.**_

_**Nikki: Okay! *turns to readers* Okay! For a reminder, we don't own the Gallagher girls series and its characters. We only own a few characters that were listed beforehand! Now read the damn story!**_

**Cammie's POV:**

I jump.

I jump down a ten-story building and land on a fabric awning. It feels like I'm on a trampoline. I jump off, landing on my feet and start walking away from the hotel to Deb's Diner.

I enter the diner and am hit by the scent of freshly squeezed orange juice. I can almost taste the citrus fruit's juice in my mouth.

"Hi!" A girl with red hair and a bright smile exclaims to me. "How's this fine mornin'? How many people at a table?"

I smile kindly at her. "Amazing. And it's only one. Can I get a bar seat?" I ask, motioning towards the counter with a few people scattered.

"Sure thing, pudding!" She leads me to the counter and whispers, "Billy there is gonna assist you."

I nod in response, getting situated on the red and slippery bar stool. I look at the little menu in front of me and look at the breakfast specials. I look up to see a guy, no later than his early twenties, behind the counter in front of me.

"How'd you do. I'm Billy, and I'll be at your assistance. What would you like to drink Miss.." He trails off, waiting for me to tell him my name.

I think. "Cassidy."

"Well, Cassidy, what would you like to drink?" He asks, a smile on his face. I notice a glint in his eyes.

"Do you have cappuccinos?" I ask quizzically. I really hope they do, it's my favorite breakfast beverage.

He nods. "I'll be right back then." Then, he walks away. Here's what Billy looks like. He has dark black hair with hazel eyes. He is tan and buff. He's also tall, like 5'10". He's pretty good-looking, 'but I already have Zach, but he would be perfect for Tina,' I think, since she flirts but doesn't get the guy in the end.

In two minutes and thirty-seven seconds later, he comes back with my cappuccino. "Here you go," he whispers, handing me my drink.

"Thank you." I smile.

He grins. "Now, not that many pretty girls come around here, but you're an acceptation. But why are you all alone in a town like Alderwood?"

I smirk. "'Cause, I'm meeting someone, but not here, somewhere in Ravenswood." I sigh. "By any chance, can I have a fruit salad with yogurt please?" I ask.

He smiles. "Sure thing, I'll whip it up for you, but first," he hands me a blank piece of paper. "By any chance, can you give me your number?" He winks at me once I catch on about the 'By any chance' sentances. Then, he turns and walks away.

I smile. I feel like I've seen Billy before, but when?

**Grant's POV:**

While I'm in CoveOps, I start to wonder, 'how can I help Cammie?' Since Bex is gloomy and Zach is just straight out heartbroken. Cammie is like a sister to me. I can't stop worrying about her.

I turn to Bex, whose head is staring down at the wooden table. Then, I turn to look at Zach, his eyes are bloodshot.

**-Flashback from Last Night- **

Zach came back from the ice maker in the Grand Hall. Something was off about him. His shoulders sagged and he had a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" Jonas asked, typing away to crack some code. He rearranges his glasses on his face.

Zach shakes his head. "Nothing, don't worry," he mumbled, going to his bed. "Lights out, guys. It's ten o'clock."

"Fine. 'Night Zach." I mumble, going onto my side of the room. Then, four minutes and forty-six seconds later, I hear a soft and quiet sob.

I turn to where Zach is sleeping, and there he is. I wonder, 'Why is he sobbing?' Zachary Goode never sobs, until now.

**-End of Flashback-**

Something snaps me out of my trance. I blink, focusing on the figure in front of me. Mr. Solomon is snapping his fingers in front me.

"Mr. Newtan!" Solomon booms. "Get to Headmistress Morgan's office!" He points to the door and I quickly scurry out.

As I walk down the hall to Headmistress Morgan's office, I get glares. I see Emily, scared as ever. I walk into the office.

"Mr. Newtan, take a seat," Headmistress Morgan says, motioning to the leather couch and the chairs.

I take a seat. "Is everything alright, Ms. Morgan?" I ask, noticing the look she's giving me. Is that, guilt?

"Grant, you and Cammie, are twins. I was good friends with your mother, and I let her have you. I had to tell you," she whispers, her voice wavering in the air.

"After my whole life, you tell me now?!" I shout, anger creeping into my voice. "After I thought Emily was my sister?! After Cammie went missing?! After my 'mother' died?! Yea, some kind of parent you are," I whisper fiercely.

"Grantary, I'm sending you on a mission." She sighs, picking up a manilla folder with 'Highly Classified' written on top of it.

I ponder my biological mother with my eyes. "What's my mission?" I ask, looking her in the eyes.

"To find Cammie. Bring her home. But, you can take one other person, and I have another operative assigned to your mission."

"Yes ma'am." I turn on my heels, but then, something catches me off guard.

"Grantary, choose wisely. And call me mom." She smiles a sad smile at me. Her words are going to the bone.

'Call me mom.'

**_So, whose the other operative? Who does Grant choose?_**

**_Where has Cammie seen Billy?_**

**_All the answers to these questions WILL be answered soon! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Please review, favorite, or follow the story! We love you! 3_**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Belle: So! Here are ALL my fashion and gossip maga- *drops magazines on floor***_

_**Macey: Here are five years worth of them! *grins***_

_**Liz: She loves her fashion and gossip. **_

_**Bex: Yup, Macey Lynn McHenry has an addiction to them.**_

_**Belle: *laughs* We'll get along just fine! *hugs Macey***_

_**Macey: Belle, you are like the little sister I never had!**_

_**Liz: SHE'S MY APPRENTICE!**_

_**Cammie: Lizzie, she can have other 'masters'.**_

_**Bex: Yea, its not like she's your Pomeranian that you dress in pink and frilly outfits.**_

_**Macey: Now! Let the story BEGIN! **_

**Cammie's POV: **

After Deb's Diner, I walked to a train station. I sigh, wondering where I saw Billy before. I flip memory through memory until one gets my attention.

**-Flashback-**

I look into his hazel eyes. I wonder, 'Why did he leave?' But he's back now. How'd he get here? Did he sneak out of Aztech?

"Cammie, I love you."

My eyes widened. "B-but your a freshman and I'm a sixth grader," I whispered with a shaky uncertain voice.

He puts his pointer finger on my lips. "Shh, age doesn't matter. It's the love that counts." He puts his hand through my long locks of dishwater blonde hair.

I shake my head, tears rolling down my cheek. "I-I can't, I'm sorry A.J." I walked away.

That's the last time I saw him.

**-End of Flashback-**

It's A.J. I just saw the guy who loved me when I attended Avril. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by a piercing voice.

"Where you going?" He asks me, taking my money.

I sigh. "One ticket to D.C. And one back please." I wait for my tickets. He hands them to me and I run to my train.

I hope I find my dad.

**Grant's POV:**

Yea, I find out Cammie is my twin sister, and now she's missing. Plus, it's my mission to find her and bring her back to Gallagher. With a person of my choice and an unknown operative.

I walk into my dorm room and start to pack. I just throw stuff into my duffel bag. I need to find Cammie.

Okay, so who should I choose to come with me? Bex? Jonas? Zach? Nick? Macey? Liz? Okay, Liz and Jonas are out. Macey hates me. Okay, okay, who's it gonna be?

I walk down to the Grand Hall. I walk into my mom's office. I lean against the doorframe when I whisper, "I choose my co-operatives on my mission."

She nods. "Go to the Dining Hall and bring then."

I run into the Dining Hall and approach my chosen partner.

"Come with me, Headmistress Morgan wants to see you," I whisper.

"Okay." And we walk back to her office.

_**Okay, so we chose to do this chapter short, because of all the upcoming events. We love ya'll! Please review, favorite, or follow our story. Thanks!;)**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Well, we-Belle-felt bad about that short chapter, so here's an extra long one! Also, I made a FictionPress! I'm going to publish a story soon! I hope ya'll read it!**_

_**Belle: I bet the fans like, no LOVE the suspense we're giving them. **_

_**Nikki: Yup, Belle, your a genius!**_

_**Cammie: I actually LOVE this! **_

_**Grant: For two seventh graders, you guys come up with good.. Uh, what are those things called.?**_

_**Belle: Chapters.?**_

_**Grant: No...**_

_**Nikki: *slaps palm against forehead***_

_**Zach: Grant..**_

_**Grant: I got it! Chapters!**_

_**Cammie: I cannot believe I'm related to him, of all people!**_

_**Belle: Yup *pops "P"***_

_**Zach: Okay, *turns to readers* While we teach Grant how NOT to be stupid, READ THE DAMN STORY!**_

**Nick's POV:**

So Grant told me and Zach Headmistress Morgan wanted to see us. I wonder why she wants to see me. I didn't do anything wrong! Well, I bet Zach and Grant did something bizarre in the kitchen.

"Come on in boys," Headmistress Morgan says, motioning us to come forward.

"Ms. Morgan, whatever they did I had nothing to do with it!" I point out, wide-eyed and worried.

"Mr. Cress, your in no trouble. You, Mr. Newtan, and Mr. Goode, I guess, are going on a mission.

Zach crosses his arms across his chest. "What's the mission and is there anyone else involved?" He asks.

She sighs. "Your going to find Cammie, and yes, you have one more person involved." She hands Zach and I a file.

I look down the file and notice something that's probably a typo. "Umm, Ms. Morgan. There seems to be a typo on this file."

"Really? What is it?"

Zach notices and points it out first. "It says under blood relatives that Grant is her twin brother."

"It's true. I'm Cammie's brother," I hear Grant say, barely over a whisper.

Then, there's a knock on the door. "There is your other operative. Come in, dear!" Headmistress Morgan shouts.

A girl with wavy blonde hair at her hips comes in. She looks like she's 5'4 1/2". She has green-blue eyes, like sea glass. She smirks.

"Masters. Jade Masters." She holds up her hand for one of us to shake it, but we don't move. She sighs. "I'm the operative."

**Zach's POV:**

"Masters. Jade Masters." She sighs. "I'm the operative."

"Ms. Morgan, you have to be kidding me, she's a little kid!" I shout, pointing at her. "She can't be on the field or on a mission!"

"Actually, I can. You see, I'm the Chameleon's competition." She smirks. "And her cousin. Oh, hi Granty!"

"Hi?"

Nick's eyes widen. "Grant, you're cousins with her? And your Cammie's brother?!"

Headmistress Morgan and Grant nod. "Boys go-"

"I already packed for them." We all turn to Jade, wide-eyed. "What? We have to get the show on the road."

"Just like Macey," I mutter, walking towards the door. "Are we going by foot or mobile?" I ask.

"Mobile."

Then, everyone-except Ms. Morgan- walks out of the office, to be met with two duffel bags perfectly packed.

"So, Jade, what grade you in?" I ask, curious of her answer.

She puts her hands on her hips. "Sophomore, what's it to ya?" She glares at me with her eyes, Cammie's eyes.

"Uh, just curious."

Then, she grabs a lime green duffel bag and turns to us. "Okay boys, listen up, I know your no pavement artists, but there are disguises in there, got it?" She narrows her eyes.

We nod obediently. 'Man, for a sophomore, she's bossy,' I think to myself.

"Who's driving?" Nick asks as we're walking to the parking garage.

"I will!" Jade shouts, about to full on run until Nick and I hold her back.

Grant bends down to meet Jade's gaze. "Jade, you're not old enough to drive. You're fiftee-"

"Sixteen!" Jade interrupts, pulling her hair in a ponytail. "And I already have my license." She grabs the keys out if my hand and darts off. She stops at a periwinkle car. "YES! A NISSAN!"

I shout, "JADE! YOU'RE NOT DRIVING!" I run up to her and take the keys back. "I am, now get in the backseat," I mumble, getting into the drivers seat.

She mutters, "I hate being the only girl," in Arabic. She climbs into the backseat, grabbing something out of her pocket.

Grant grabs the object from her. "You're not tuning us out with music, Missy. You are telling me about yourself. Since you are my long lost cousin," Grant whisper-yells, getting into the backseat.

Jade's eyes widen. "Granty, please give it back. I need it. There's something important on there!" She looks on the verge to cry.

Nick turns around in the passenger seat to face her. "What's so important on your iPhone? A picture of Taylor Lautner's abs?" He starts to laugh and we crack up.

She opens the car door and runs. Runs out if the garage, out of sight.

**Jade's POV:**

I open the car door and run. I just run, not looking back. Tears stream down my face. My heart breaks into a million pieces. I feel like a vulnerable little girl, who just lost something she loved. But that thing is someone.

**-A Week Before-**

I get called to Headmistress Bronder's office. I walk in and there's Aunt Rachel.

"What's going on?" I ask, walking into the office. "Why is my aunt here?"

Aunt Rachel whispers, "Honey, come sit down. We need to tell you something." She pats the space next to me.

I narrow my eyes in confusion.

"Your parents were on a mission in Iraq and were assassinated," Headmistress Bronder says. "Go pack your bags and say goodbye to your friends. You're leaving today."

"Where am I going?!" I snap.

"To Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women with me," my aunt says.

That's when everything went upside down.

**-Present Day-**

I stop behind a weeping willow, and cry. Jade Masters never cries, but this is a pass. After the news my parents died, I've been very, emotional. (A/N You'll soon see something about that later in the story.)

Suddenly, I feel a light raindrop. I look up at the sky, and next minute, it's pouring. I hear cracks of thunder and then strikes of lightning cut through the dark sky.

I curl up in a ball and look out into the world. My new environment. "I'll miss you, Mommy," I whisper, "I'll miss you, Daddy." I shake my head in despair.

"Hey, Jade?"

I turn around to see Zach. He sits on the ground next to me. He wraps an arm around me. I lean into him.(A/N Jade doesn't like Zach like Cammie likes him. Just clearing that up.)

"I just miss them."

"Who?" Zach asks.

I turn to look at him with tear-filled eyes. My breaths are shaky because of my upcoming sobs. "M-my parents were a-assassinated a w-week ago," I stutter.

He pulls me into a hug. "I know how you feel," he whispers, rubbing circles on my back.

"How?" I ask. I look at him and I can barely see him, with the tears welling up in my eyes.

"My mother killed my father. And now-she's one of the branch leaders of the Circle," he mumbles. He looks away from my gaze.

I stare at him as I scoot away from him. "Y-your mom is a bitch! Why are you here and not at the Circle headquarters?!" I shout, scared to death.

He narrows his eyes in confusion. "Weren't you and Cammie close?" I nod in response. "So she never told you about me?" He shakes his head in disbelief.

I sigh. "Zach, she told me about you. It's just she never told me 'bout your mom," I whisper. "I'm sorry. We should get back to the other two freaks of nature."

He nods, laughing. We walk away to the marine blue car and drive away. I think to myself, 'Why did Aunt Rachel recruit me into this mission?'

_**Okay guys, We're sorry there's no Cammie's point of view. We were letting ya'll know about our new character, Jade. But anyways, Why did Rachel recruit Jade in the mission and not any of Cammie's roommates? Review, favorite, or follow our story. **_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Zach: Grant, what's two plus two?**_

_**Grant: Five!**_

_**Belle: Wrong! *throws pie at his face***_

_**Grant: Mmm, wait *spits out taste* What kind of pie is that?**_

_**Belle: *smiles* coconut cream pie! I thought it was your favorite?**_

_**Grant: Gross! I like pie, but that stuff is just nasty!**_

_**Zach: Then get a damn question right. **_

_**Belle: Next question. Who is George Washington?**_

_**Grant: My descendant **_

_**Belle: THAT'S-**_

_**Zach: Belle, Cammie and Grant's descendant is the father of our country.**_

_**Belle: Zach! It wasn't the answer I was looking for! **_

_**Zach: Bitchy much?**_

_**Grant: Can I go-**_

_**Belle: *lunges at Zach* YOU ASSHOLE!**_

_**Grant: *grabs her legs and pulls her off Zach* You gotta stop doing that.**_

_**Zach: I agree, we should do something to you. *looks at table of pies***_

_**Belle: Oh no, you're not messing up my hair and make-up.**_

_**Grant: *grabs pie* Well, too late. *shoves pie in Belle's face* **_

_**Zach: *falls to the ground laughing***_

_**Belle: Damn you all. *runs out of the boys' dorm***_

_**Grant: Well, uh, read the story. I think she's a little pissed. So we're going to, uh, comfort her I guess.**_

**Cammie's POV:**

"I love your sweater, sweetheart," an old woman says to me at the train station. I'm now at D.C., after five hours on the train. It usually takes two hours, but the train broke down and it took three hours to fix the engine.

I smile warmly at her. "Thank you. You're very kind." I grab my bag and walk out the exit until I hear someone behind me.

"Excuse me, miss!" I hear a man's voice behind me. I turn around to face a man-in his late teens- in front of me. "Can you help me with something?" He asks, panting.

I nod. "Sure, what do you need?" I ask, wondering why he's asking me. Then, I get a little suspicious.

He grabs my arm roughly, pointing a gun to my side. He hisses in my ear, "Scream or do anything remotely alarming, you'll be shot right here. Got it?"

I nod, acting all cool and calm about the situation. Well, for one, I was almost raped two months ago. Two, I'm a spy in training for heaven's sake! I'm supposed to be trained to do stuff in situations like this!

"Good, now go to a black Nissan Fusion and get into the backseat, got it?" He whispers like I'm stupid.

I nod. I walk out of the station to a black Nissan Fusion. Then I think, 'No, I'm not following some asshole's orders.' So, I walk to the bus stop right when the bus comes. I walk onto the bus, checking my surroundings.

Then, I check if there are any bugs on me or my bag. I find three. One on my side, in my hair, and on the strap of my duffel bag. I throw them out the window in three different places.

What have I gotten myself into?

**Liz's POV:**

So, Jonas told me that Grant, Nick, Zach, and some unknown operative are on a mission. The mission to find Cammie. So, with my hacking skills, I'm going to find out who this 'unknown operative' is.

I'm typing away when I hear a knock at the door. I get up and answer it. "Hello, who are you?" I ask, confused why the girl was at my door.

She looks at me with startled eyes. "Uhmm, do you know a Carly Stinger?" She asks, averting her almost black eyes to the ground.

I shake my head. "Do you want me to find her for you on the database?" I ask, and she nods. "Then c'mon in!" I smile brightly at her.

"I'm Liana."

I nod. "Liz, now, who are you-" but she interrupts me.

"Carly Stinger. She's supposed to be my new roommate. Her stuff is here, but she isn't," Liana explains.

"What grade are you in?" I ask, wondering.

"Tenth. Sophomore." She points to herself. I smile. Just like Zach does when he says 'spy'.

I shake my head. "Liana," I muster. "Why are you and your roommates getting a new roommate?" I ask, staring at the screen.

"Well, our old one, Zoe, transferred to Avril, I think. I wanted to know a little bit about this Carly Stinger," she says with a look of disgust.

I sigh. "She's not here." I turn to look at Liana. Her eyes are wide and her mouth agape.

She shakes her head, panicking. "No! This can't be right! Maybe the database-"

"The database didn't make a mistake. She's in your dorm for a reason." I stare at the information.

"Why?!"

I sigh. "You know who the Chameleon is, right?" I ask, and she nods. "Well, she's known as the Ghost. Ever heard of her?"

She throws her hands up in the air. "Is she related to the Chameleon?!" She asks in a screeching voice.

I nod.

She's on that mission. And her real name isn't Carly.

It's Jade Masters. **(A/N Carly is just Jade's cover. You'll understand why later.)** Cammie's cousin.

**Grant's POV:**

So, when Zach comes back with Jade, I sigh of relief. "Jade Victoria Masters! What the hell was that about?!" I ask, wide-eyed.

She just glances at me. "Nothing thats your business, Grantary. How do you know my middle name?" She asks. Then she turns to look out the window.

I glare at her. "Actually, it is. We are to keep an eye on you, since you're the youngest of us. Now, tell me about you. And I have a file," I whisper, waiting.

She snaps. "You want to know why I'm here?" She doesn't wait for an answer. "First of all, it's because my parents were assassinated! And second, because I don't want my damn favorite cousin to be assassinated either! There! You happy, Grant?!" She shouts, grabbing her iPod from my limp hand.

"Jade-"

She glares at me. "Shut up. I'm trying to listen to a call. Or should I say, a voicemail."

Nick just stares at me through the rearview mirror. He gives me a look like, what-the-hell-dude-you-pissed-off-your-cousin-afte r-her-parents-get-assassinated.

I nod slowly. Now, what is that voicemail about and who is it from?

**Why does Jade have a cover? Who is the voicemail from? **

**What has Cammie gotten herself into? Well, all these questions will have answers soon! Please review, favorite, or follow our story. Love ya'll!**

**xoxo,**

** Nikki&Belle3**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Guys, one of my chapters accidently got deleted recently, so here's to sum it up. Jade's on that list because she KNOWS the alumni list. And Cammie is on her way to find her father. (I had to fill ya'll on because the chapter literally had the stuff in)**_

_**Belle: *runs into dorm room* **_

_**Marley: What's wrong? **_

_**Vivian: Is everything alright? You seem a bit, jittery. **_

_**Belle: Uhh, yea.. Where's Nikki?**_

_**Marley: That's what we need to tell you, she left you this. *hands Belle an envelope***_

_**Belle: *reads letter***_

_**Dear Belle,**_

_** Went to talk to Mikey-guy I went with. Don't worry, I'll be careful. *insert wink***_

_**xoxo,**_

_** Nikki**_

_**Vivian: What does it say?**_

_**Belle: She went to see that guy she was sitting at lunch with. **_

_**Marley: Hey, cheer up Bells, he's just a guy! Girls night! *grins***_

_**Belle: Yea.. Girls night..**_

_**Vivian: C'mon! We'll invite Emily and the others! Sound like a plan? *elbows Belle***_

_**Belle: *smiles* Let's go knock on doors!**_

_**Vivian: And YOU *turns to readers* DO NOT DISTURB! *smiles and winks* Read the story!**_

**Macey's POV:**

Liz IMed me saying to come to our room ASAP. So by the time I'm there, Bex is laying on her bed in a daze.

"What is it?" I ask, giving a look of her concern her way. I move a strand of my jet-black hair out of my face swiftly.

Liz motions us to come to her computer. "You know who Carly Stinger is?" She asks, looking at us in turn.

Bex nods her head. "Some Sophmore was looking for her. Why?" She sits up quickly, waiting for her answer.

Liz turns back to her MacBook, typing furiously. "Here is 'Carly Stinger'. Which isn't her real name." She turns her swivel chair back to face us.

"Then who is she?"

"Cammie's cousin, Jade," Liz mumbles, moving out of the way to show us her photo.

My eyes widen. She looks like Cammie's little sister. She has the sea bluish-green eyes. Had the same 'dishwater' blonde hair.

Liz opens up another site. A birth certificate. "Cammie isn't an only child, she has a twin brother."

"WHO?! WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL US?! Bex and I scream at the same time. I skim through the reading and notice why.

"Grant's her twin brother?" Bex asks in disbelief. "Why didn't she tell me. US?" She crosses the room into the walk-in closet. She slams the door behind her and locks it.

I sigh. "I'm guessing Cammie didn't know, either. Look," Liz whispers, pointing at a particular piece of information.

**-Birth Certificate-**

_Name(s):Grantary Morgan and Cameron Morgan._

_Date of Birth: February 21, 1995._

_Time: Grantary Morgan- 3:46 am. Cameron Morgan- 3:49 am._

_Biological Parents: Rachel and Matthew Morgan. _

_Social Security Number(s): Grantary Morgan: 15639508_

_Cameron Morgan: 15639509_

_Gender:_

_Grantary Morgan: Male _

_Cameron Morgan: Female_

**-Adoption Papers-**

_Name: Grantary Morgan._

_Biological Parents: Rachel and Matthew Morgan. _

_Date of Adoption: March 15, 1995._

_Foster Parents: Alison and Robert Newtan. _

_Background Check: Alison Newtan works at the CIA's Research Base. Robert Newtan works in the field at the CIA._

_Approve or Disapprove: Approve._

**-Now-**

"Okay, anything else you want to show me?" I ask. Liz shakes her head in response.

I walk away, into the hallway. A million things are popping up in my head, but one sticks out more than the others.

Does Cammie know?

**Nick's POV:**

"Guys, you're on the list," Jade says, with no emotion in her eyes. 'No wonder people call her the Ghost,' I think to myself.

"Can we talk about this later once we get to a hotel or a restaurant? I'M STARVING AND TIRED!" Grant exaggerates. I can hear his stomach grumbling from the friggin' passenger's seat.

I turn around and give him the 'shut-the-hell-up look'. "We will when we get to a gas station." I glance at Zach and he nods in agreement.

Grant slumps in his seat. "But I'm hungry NOW!" Grant crosses his arms.

Jade mumbles, "Stop acting like a two year old whose parents spoil you." She glares at Grant.

"Snooty puss," Grant mutters.

I sigh. "Grant, seriously, you're acting like a two year old. Now stop pouting and shut the hell up."

"But-"

"I will grab the gag and rope. I am not kidding. Shut the hell up." I pull out the rope and show Grant. He silences.

I turn around to see Jade in a strange position. "Jade, are you okay?" I ask.

Jade digs her nails into her palm. "Uh, are we almost there?" She asks, biting her bottom lip.

"Like, ten more minutes," Zach answers, keeping his eyes on the road.

Jade intakes a breath. "Damn it. I'm going to jump," she mutters. Then, she opens the car door and jumps out.

My eyes widen. "STOP THE DAMN CAR!" I shout, grabbing the wheel. Zach pushes the brakes.

Jade runs past us to a little ghost town. We are in the middle of nowhere. I run after her, hot on her heels. I follow her into a run-down saloon.

"Jade?" I call out. "Where are you? And what kind of stunt was that?" I walk around the saloon. I look at the craftwork on the walls. Little cowboys riding horses dance along the walls.

Jade walks out a door. "Nick, what the hell? I couldn't hold it anymore. That's why I pulled the stunt." She crosses her arms.

"Let me guess, you had your period?"

Her eyes widen. "How do-"

I sigh. "Hormones, your a little antsy. And I had three sisters. Two older than me, one younger."

Then, I add, "Had."

She tilts her head. "Had? What happened to them?" She walks towards me.

I look at her right in the eye. "My older sisters were twins, and they could feel anything that the other did. So, one day, on of them was on a mission and went MIA." I sigh. "The other felt like a string broke. Later, MIA sister was beaten I guess and the other suffered from it also. Two weeks later, MIA sister turned KIA and the other died of 'unknown causes'." I explain every detail, in two minutes and thirteen seconds.

Jade has disbelief written all over her face. "Why are you telling me all this? You don't even know me."

"Jade, personally, I feel like you're my sister. It gives me memories. I want you to be safe, you know?" I was shocked just after I said all that, because one thing I never saw Jade do.

She was smiling-Yes, actual smilage.

"You found her?! Let's get this show on the road!" Grant shouted. "SHOTGUN!" And ran to the car.

Jade and I laugh. Then, I hear a faint "Thank you" come out of her mouth.

**Cammie's POV: **

Once I arrive at The White House, I look around the crowded boardwalks. One particular head intrigued me. I force myself to walk towards him.

He's my father.

Or so I thought.

_**OHH! CLIFFY! I know, you guys might be mad at us, but we had to! We love you guys, but we also love the suspense. When we look at the comments, we smile. It touches our hearts that you love our story so much. **_

_**Well? Who's the guy she thought was her father? **_

_**Does Cammie know about Grant?**_


	27. Chapter 27

Belle: *runs into dorm room*

Marley: What's wrong?

Vivian: Is everything alright? You seem a bit, jittery.

Belle: Uhh, yea.. Where's Nikki?

Marley: That's what we need to tell you, she left you this. *hands Belle an envelope*

Belle: *reads letter*

Dear Belle,

Went to talk to Mikey-guy I went with. Don't worry, I'll be careful. *insert wink*

xoxo,

Nikki

Vivian: What does it say?

Belle: She went to see that guy she was sitting at lunch with.

Marley: Hey, cheer up Bells, he's just a guy! Girls night! *grins*

Belle: Yea.. Girls night..

Vivian: C'mon! We'll invite Emily and the others! Sound like a plan? *elbows Belle*

Belle: *smiles* Let's go knock on doors!

Vivian: And YOU *turns to readers* DO NOT DISTURB! *smiles and winks* Read the story!

Macey's POV:

Liz IMed me saying to come to our room ASAP. So by the time I'm there, Bex is laying on her bed in a daze.

"What is it?" I ask, giving a look of her concern her way. I move a strand of my jet-black hair out of my face swiftly.

Liz motions us to come to her computer. "You know who Carly Stinger is?" She asks, looking at us in turn.

Bex nods her head. "Some Sophmore was looking for her. Why?" She sits up quickly, waiting for her answer.

Liz turns back to her MacBook, typing furiously. "Here is 'Carly Stinger'. Which isn't her real name." She turns her swivel chair back to face us.

"Then who is she?"

"Cammie's cousin, Jade," Liz mumbles, moving out of the way to show us her photo.

My eyes widen. She looks like Cammie's little sister. She has the sea bluish-green eyes. Had the same 'dishwater' blonde hair.

Liz opens up another site. A birth certificate. "Cammie isn't an only child, she has a twin brother."

"WHO?! WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL US?! Bex and I scream at the same time. I skim through the reading and notice why.

"Grant's her twin brother?" Bex asks in disbelief. "Why didn't she tell me. US?" She crosses the room into the walk-in closet. She slams the door behind her and locks it.

I sigh. "I'm guessing Cammie didn't know, either. Look," Liz whispers, pointing at a particular piece of information.

-Birth Certificate-

Name(s):Grantary Morgan and Cameron Morgan.

Date of Birth: February 21, 1995.

Time: Grantary Morgan- 3:46 am. Cameron Morgan- 3:49 am.

Biological Parents: Rachel and Matthew Morgan.

Social Security Number(s): Grantary Morgan: 15639508

Cameron Morgan: 15639509

Gender:

Grantary Morgan: Male

Cameron Morgan: Female

-Adoption Papers-

Name: Grantary Morgan.

Biological Parents: Rachel and Matthew Morgan.

Date of Adoption: March 15, 1995.

Foster Parents: Alison and Robert Newtan.

Background Check: Alison Newtan works at the CIA's Research Base. Robert Newtan works in the field at the CIA.

Approve or Disapprove: Approve.

-Now-

"Okay, anything else you want to show me?" I ask. Liz shakes her head in response.

I walk away, into the hallway. A million things are popping up in my head, but one sticks out more than the others.

Does Cammie know?

Nick's POV:

"Guys, you're on the list," Jade says, with no emotion in her eyes. 'No wonder people call her the Ghost,' I think to myself.

"Can we talk about this later once we get to a hotel or a restaurant? I'M STARVING AND TIRED!" Grant exaggerates. I can hear his stomach grumbling from the friggin' passenger's seat.

I turn around and give him the 'shut-the-hell-up look'. "We will when we get to a gas station." I glance at Zach and he nods in agreement.

Grant slumps in his seat. "But I'm hungry NOW!" Grant crosses his arms.

Jade mumbles, "Stop acting like a two year old whose parents spoil you." She glares at Grant.

"Snooty puss," Grant mutters.

I sigh. "Grant, seriously, you're acting like a two year old. Now stop pouting and shut the hell up.

"But-"

"I will grab the gag and rope. I am not kidding. Shut the hell up." I pull out the rope and show Grant. He silences.

I turn around to see Jade in a strange position. "Jade, are you okay?" I ask.

Jade digs her nails into her palm. "Uh, are we almost there?" She asks, biting her bottom lip.

"Like, ten more minutes," Zach answers, keeping his eyes on the road.

Jade intakes a breath. "Damn it. I'm going to jump," she mutters. Then, she opens the car door and jumps out.

My eyes widen. "STOP THE DAMN CAR!" I shout, grabbing the wheel. Zach pushes the brakes.

Jade runs past us to a little ghost town. We are in the middle of nowhere. I run after her, hot on her heels. I follow her into a run-down saloon.

"Jade?" I call out. "Where are you? And what kind of stunt was that?" I walk around the saloon. I look at the craftwork on the walls. Little cowboys riding horses dance along the walls.

Jade walks out a door. "Nick, what the hell? I couldn't hold it anymore. That's why I pulled the stunt." She crosses her arms.

"Let me guess, you had your period?"

Her eyes widen. "How do-"

I sigh. "Hormones, your a little antsy. And I had three sisters. Two older than me, one younger."

Then, I add, "Had."

She tilts her head. "Had? What happened to them?" She walks towards me.

I look at her right in the eye. "My older sisters were twins, and they could feel anything that the other did. So, one day, on of them was on a mission and went MIA." I sigh. "The other felt like a string broke. Later, MIA sister was beaten I guess and the other suffered from it also. Two weeks later, MIA sister turned KIA and the other died of 'unknown causes'." I explain every detail, in two minutes and thirteen seconds.

Jade has disbelief written all over her face. "Why are you telling me all this? You don't even know me."

"Jade, personally, I feel like you're my sister. It gives me memories. I want you to be safe, you know?" I was shocked just after I said all that, because one thing I never saw Jade do.

She was smiling-Yes, actual smilage.

"You found her?! Let's get this show on the road!" Grant shouted. "SHOTGUN!" And ran to the car.

Jade and I laugh. Then, I hear a faint "Thank you" come out of her mouth.

Cammie's POV:

Once I arrive at The White House, I look around the crowded boardwalks. One particular head intrigued me. I force myself to walk towards him.

He's my father.

Or so I thought.

OHH! CLIFFY! I know, you guys might be mad at us, but we had to! We love you guys, but we also love the suspense. When we look at the comments, we smile. It touches our hearts that you love our story so much.

Well? Who's the guy she thought was her father?

Does Cammie know about Grant?

AND I'M BACK! TODAY, YOU GET THE REST OF THE STORY! ALL FOR MY ABSENCE! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! THANK YOU FOR WAITING! I'VE HAD SCHOOL AND VOLLEYBALL AND ALL THIS STUFF AT HOME. ALL DAY TODAY, IT'S MY FILL IN FOR THE ENTIRE STORY! THERE WILL BE AN IMPORTANT NOTE IN THE LAST CHAPTER! SO KEEP READING!

xoxo,

~Belle


	28. Chapter 28

Nikki: GUYS! *door slams shut*

Marley: What?

Nikki: What the hell happened in here?! And where's Belle?!

Emily: *pops out from bathroom* Well, WE HAD A GIRLS NIGHT! And, Uhh, we don't know where Belle is?

Nikki: Are you guys drunk?

Vivian: HELL NO! JUST CAFFEINATED! Man, everything feels jittery!

(Knocks on door)

Emily: I GOT IT! *runs towards door and opens* HI! There's the girly we were missing!

Nick: *walks in with Belle in his arms* Yea- whoa. What happened in here? Grant, Zach, Bex, ya'll gotta take a look at this.

Bex: What is- Dang! Was there a bloody earthquake or something?!

Grant: Emily Genevieve Newtan, what the hell happened? And why was Belle at my dorm?

Nikki: Exactly how did you find her?

Zach: Uhh, I don't-

Nick: In the bathtub. Zach found her when he was about to take his shower.

*all the girls burst into laughter*

Nikki: Typical Belle! Passing out just about anywhere!

Zach: I was.. You know.

Bex: That makes it funnier! *bends over laughing* Zachary Goode, is THAT Goode.

Marley: Was she awake?

Nick: Nope, lucky for Zachy here. Or else Cams would've been furious.

Grant: Where do we put that thing?

*points at Belle*

Nick: Grant, shut the hell up. Now, can I put her in the bed with the colorful bedspread. *juts chin at bed*

Nikki: *nods* Go put her down. She probably got overly caffeinated.

Zach: Ahh, I remember my sugar rushes. Consisted of a Swiss Army knife and a target.

Grant: Hey! I was almost your target every time! You almost killed me once!

Zach: Well, sorry about that.

Vivian: Can you loud teenagers PLEASE shut up so the readers can, well, READ?!

Zach: Fine, Ms. Bossy Pants.

Nick: *puts Belle on bed*

Bex: Now, you better be reading this or you'll be beaten bloody!

Nikki: Yeah, that's her way of saying she loves you guys, I guess.. Now READ!

(Warning: If you haven't noticed in past chapters, characters are a little OOC.)

Previously:

He's my father.

Or so I thought.

Cammie's POV:

When he turns around, I can't believe I fell for it. This wasn't my father. This was a trick. All a sick trick. And I fell for it.

"Hello Cameron," the man who I thought was my father hisses. He has an evil glint in his eyes and a cruel smile.

He was enjoying my heart being ripped out and shattered. It's like he thought this was his favorite television program. And I was the main character.

I clench my hands into fists. "Y-you're not my father," I manage to stutter. I back away from the man, only to feel someone grasp my waist. He pulls me closer to him.

"You better not try to get away." I turn to see him. The one who gave me directions I didn't need. I was compromised.

And there's no way out.

Zach's POV:

Where is my Gallagher Girl? I sigh, watching the ongoing road. I stop at a gas station to get gas for the car. "Anyone coming?" I ask, and Jade unbuckles her seatbelt.

"Hold on! Let's quickly play 'What's the dirtiest thing you have?' Game." I see Grant stealing my smirk.

I mutter, "Fine, go first, Grant."

"Used condoms."

Nick's eyes widen. "With you?!"

"Yup!" He grins like crazy.

Jade rolls her eyes. "I'm guessing you keep them in a tin box as keepsakes." She waits for an answer.

Grant's eyes widen and his jaw drops. "H-how did-"

"Seriously? I'm Jade friggin' Masters for Pete's Sake. I know everything!" She throws her hands up in the air.

"Okay, I have playboy magazines," Nick mumbles. I'm actually shocked he said this. It's my turn.

I think, then it hit me. "I have a picture of Cammie in a string bikini." I smirk my usual smirk.

Jade rolls her eyes, yet again. "Did you get it from her or from damn Facebook?"

"Her. Now Jade, what do you have?"

She steals a glance at Nick. I get a little suspicious and notice a smile curving up her lips. Nick turns beet red, stifling an upcoming laugh.

"A tampon. Now can we please go in?!"

Then, Nick loses it. Jade and I get out of the car, her ahead of me. One thought pops up in my head.

'Is Nick having a thing with Jade? Or just being friendly?'

A little too friendly.

Bex's POV:

I miss Grant. I miss his arms around my waist. I miss when he would nibble on my ear softly. But, the one person I miss the most, is Cammie

Macey whispers, "You okay?"

I do the best thing I do, hide my emotions. I nod and whisper, "Yes." But, Macey noticed my voice cracked.

"Bex, we know you miss Grant and Cams. And, I know you're upset with finding out that they're twins. But, be strong. Be strong for Grant. For Cams." I can see her smiling a sympathetic smile.

I nod. "Maybe you're right," I whisper. "Night Mace."

"'Night Bex."

Then, right when my head hits the pillow, I drift into a deep sleep.

Ohhhhhh! Does Nick have a thing for Jade? Maybe. Maybe not. Well, stay tuned! (We love you guys! And your reactions to our cliffies in every chapter almost.)


	29. Chapter 29

Belle: GUYS!

Nikki: What? Belle, what do you have in your hand?

Belle: Oh, you'll see.

Vivian: Belle! Tell us!

Marley and Emily: Please!

Belle: Fine. *puts iPod in speaker and plays music*

Nikki: You didn't!

Belle: I DID!

Vivian: Who are they?!

Emily: I'm guessing you and Marley don't know, huh?

Marley: *shakes head*

Nikki, Belle, and Emily: DISCO CURTIS! EEEEEEKKKK!

Marley: This song is catchy!

(All girls start dancing)

Belle: *sings* I'll show you who I am inside!

Emily: *sings* You remind me how my palms sweat, feet shake!

Nikki: *sings* And I'm finally feeling different tonight!

Vivian: *sings* And a thought of her lips, and a real kiss bring me back to you!

Girls: *chorus* I'm broken shattered again! I need somebody, I need somebody, love like-

(Knocks on door)

Marley: *dances to door and opens* Hi Cammie! Hi Liz!

Cammie: Can you girls turn down the-

Liz: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

Belle: *grins* Yup! Disco Curtis!

Liz: Man! I've missed them!

Cammie: But Liz-

Liz: Cammie! C'mon, it's Disco Curtis! Please?!

Cammie: Alright!

Nikki: While we have a lil' Disco Curtis party, you, *motions towards readers* READ!

(A/N This song is called Alone and Loving It, by Disco Curtis. I advise you to look them up on youtube. And if you like them, move onto Tanner Patrick!)

Previously:

I was compromised.

And there's no way out.

•

•

•

'Is Nick having a thing for Jade? Or just being friendly?'

A little too friendly.

Cammie's POV:

Brendan hisses in my ear, "We are acting like a couple, I know you know how to do that." He narrows his eyes. "You have Zach, and he is Goode, am I right?" He mocks me.

I tilt my head away. He leads me-with the man who acted like my father- to a black SUV. "Gag her," I hear the man hiss through his teeth.

Brendan lashes out, "No! I can get information out if her, just let me do my thing."

"Fine." Is all the man says, getting into the driver's seat.

Brendan opens the back door-where I am- and slides into the seat next to me. "So, Cameron, tell me 'bout that alumni list. We want it, and want it now."

I shake my head.

"Fine, then we have to do it the hard way. He then sticks a Neapolitan Patch on my forehead. First, I see a series of bright colors and a glimmering light. Then, it turns pitch black.

Jade's POV:

Zach and I walk into the gas station. He goes to the counter while I go to the snack section. I grab a Hershey's special dark chocolate.(A/N Belle LOVES dark chocolate, we wanted Jade to be like us combined!)

"Jade! Grab stuff for us too!" Zach shouts from the counter. "We eat almost about anything," he adds.

"Figures," I mumble. I walk back to the snack area and grab chips, candy, gum. And go to the drinks and grab soda and water. I walk to the counter and put the heap of stuff on it.

He stares at something in particular. "Who eats dark chocolate?" He asks. I stare at him in return. "Fine, how much is this in total?"

"Thirty-six dollars," the clerk states, bagging our items.

He gives him forty dollars. "Keep the change," Zach adds. He grabs the three bags and walks to the car.

"Jesus Christ! THIS IS GONNA BE FOOD HEAVEN!" Grant shouts, grabbing the bags and throwing them into the car.

I mutter, "I'll be in the car." I open the back seat door and slide in. I open my Sprite and take a sip. I glance at Nick, who's on his cell playing Fruit Ninja.

"Hey, uhm, did you grab-"

I cut him off. "I got a Monster, don't worry. I know you like them. And don't ask how." I give him a playful smile. "And Fruit Ninja is sooo last century!"

He laughs. "It's a classic, though!" We both laugh in chorus.

Grant turns towards us. "You two better not be flirting with each other." He gives us both a stern look.

"I already have my mind set, okay? I have a boy in mind, so don't worry." I roll my eyes, turning on my iPod/iPhone.

"Hand it over Jade." Grant puts his hand towards me, waiting for my iPod/iPhone.

I shake my head. "Hell no! I need time alone!" I put my earbuds in and go onto my music. I scroll down. I stop at Ammunition by Disco Curtis (A/N old song, old band, but great song. In love with the lead singer! *insert wink*)I close my eyes and let the music dance in my head.

Jonas's POV:

So my roommates have been gone for two days. I finally get the room all to myself. Sweet! I get to do hacking. With no distractions!

I go to my line of computers and hacking devices, when I hear the knock at the door. 'Make that, distraction one,' I think to myself.

Instead of me opening the door, they barge in. Tina, Anna, and Eva. "Hey Jonas?" Anna asks in a quiet voice.

"Yeah..?" I ask, a little uncomfortable in this situation. I wait for Anna to ask, but instead, Tina does.

"Are you and Liz dating?" Tina asks, with a skeptical look on her face. "'Cause I have sources."

I nod. "I guess, but we chose to take things slow. Now can you please get out? I'm working on my Research Analysis paper for Mr. Mosocowitz."

Eva pipes up, "Yea! C'mon guys, Jonas needs to do work, not get distracted." She gives me a reassuring smile on the way out.

"Thank you," I mouth.

Her smile gets a little bigger. "No problem, anytime," she mouths back.

I think I just made an alliance. An alliance with a gossip girl. A girl in Tina's crew.

Is Eva not the same as her social status?

Yea, added a little bit of drama at Gallagher! So...?! Where's Cammie being taken to? We don't know! But... We will tell you this.. Our story will be taken to the next level. Secrets are told, rumors are spread, love's in the air. But do you dare to cross a Gallagher Girl or a Blackthorne Boy?

Okay, so you people not fond if Disco Curtis. Old band. Broke up I think a year or two ago. And, the guy Belle called dibs on(dang it!) was the lead singer. So, if you want, look up Disco Curtis and or Tanner Patrick.

Please review, favorite, or follow our story!

Kisses(not literally, figuratively),

~Nikki&Belle


	30. Chapter 30

Zach: Where's Cammie?

Jonas: And Liz?

Bex: *shrugs*

Macey: They went to some seventh grader's room.

Jonas: I know where they are.

-Three and five tenths minutes Later-

Zach: *knocks* Hello?

One of the girls: I'll get it!

Emily: *opens door* Hi! C'mon in!

Jonas: Are you guys-

Marley: No! We're seventh graders! Just super HYPER!

Zach: Where's Cammie and Liz?

Nikki: *groans* Guys! Who's at the door?

Marley: Jonas and Zach!

Nikki: Liz is in the bathroom and Cammie is in the walk-in closet.

Jonas: Wh-

Liz: JONAS! *runs up and hugs him*

Zach: Cammie's in the walk-in closet? Is she-

Nikki: THIS IS THE LAST QUESTION, GOODE! And, yes, she's passed out in there with Belle and Vivian. I dunno how they all got in there, so don't ask me.

Zach: Okay.. *walks in walk-in closet*

Vivian: ZACH! GET OUT!

Belle: *snores*

Cammie: Seriously, Vivian, stop shouting. *walks out of closet with Zach*

Zach: She's loud. And Belle slept through that all night?

Cammie: Yup.

Nikki: She's a deep sleeper.

Marley: We have to lug her butt out of bed using a baseball bat.

Liz: Don't those-

Vivian: Not the metal ones! The wooden ones.

Jonas: Still-

Emily: GUYS! Remember?! We have READERS! *motions to readers*

Zach: Fine, you all just read the story. *nuzzles Cammie and leans in*

Nikki: JUST READ! AND NO MAKE-OUT SESSIONS RIGHT NOW! *glares at Zach and Cammie*

Grant's POV:

Nick is still playing stupid Fruit Ninja. His phone is charging. Yea, I'll describe this epic car. So, it's marine blue. It's a spy car. It has six phone chargers. Three in the front three in the back. And we have video-cams in case our director, my mom, tells us new information.

"Hey Nick, is Jade asleep?" Zach asks, looking at Jade through the rearview mirror.

He glances at Jade. "Yup," Popping the "P". I can see that he is way past his high score on Fruit Ninja.

"I guess you beat your last high score," I point out, rolling my eyes. And when I mean Nick is addicted. I mean, plays it twenty-four seven. It's crazy.

Nick pauses his game and looks up. "How did you know-"

I sigh. "Nick, I'm not stupid."

I hear someone mutter, "Yes you are. Don't deny it. I'm shocked Cammie's your twin."

I lash out, "OKAY! WHO THE HELL JUST SAID THAT?! I glare at every single person in the car.

Jade moans, "I said it, now shut it before I grab my laser lipstick and my P38 firearm pistol." She goes into her purse slowly.

"OKAY!" I put my hands up in surrender. "I think a specific someone is tired and cranky." I eyeball Jade.

Nick yawns. "Let's stop at a motel or something. Where the hell are we?"

Zach turns into a motel. "You happy? We're in Alderwood. Now get her out of the car," Zach commands, opening his door.

I shake her. "Jade, wake the hell up. I'll grab that pistol out of your purse."

She bolts up. "I'M AWAKE!" She exits the car quickly, grabbing her line green duffel bag. "I'll check us in!" She shouts, running towards the entrance.

Liz's POV:

I keep on doing research on Jade, but nothing so far. I just broke the last firewall in the CIA database when an article pops up. It's titled, "CIA agents assassinated in Iraq."

I skim through the article, looking for the agents' names. Sheryl and Charles Masters. Jade's parents. 'This must've devastated her. She never got to say the proper goodbye,' I think.

Macey comes up behind me. "So, what'cha find?" She asks, a little too eagerly. I can tell she's reading, because her face falls. All trails of happiness gone. All I see is sympathy and pity.

"Picture that, if it was one of us. She lost both of her parents. Not one, but two." I shake my head in despair.

I see tears welling in Macey's eyes.

I wonder, 'Is Macey McHenry about to cry?'

Cammie's POV:

I wake up in a dark room. I'm bound to something, probably a bolted metal chair. I try to get out, but whatever bounds me gets tighter around my ankles and wrists. My head hurts like hell.

I try to look at my surroundings, but it's too dark to even see my own hand. Then, the room gets a beam of yellowy light. A person emerges from the doorway.

"Hello Cameron. How has your stay been in your private room?" A deep voice that sounds familiar asks me in pure mockery.

I glare. "Great. Just peachy."

He comes in front of me and strokes my cheek. I jerk away, not wanting to feel his touch. "Don't worry, there's two options. There's you tell me, or we have a little fun." He puts a lot of emphasis on "fun".

I almost puke in my mouth. But, I manage to snarl. "I'm not going to tell you. Just go to hell." I narrow my eyes.

Then, the light hits perfectly on his face. Who is he? Then, after a moment, it hits me like slap in the face.

It's him.

Mwahahahaha! We have given you another thing to keep on your conscious. We feel like the bad guys, but it feels so good!

Who's "him"? To be honest, we're gonna be skeptical.

Well.. Nikki and Belle will be sticking together! No changes intended! So, when Nikki read my chapters-I'm the one who comes up with cliff hangers-she was so obsessed, she stole my iPod for two hours. So.. Yup! Nikki's had writer's block. But ya'll are lucky there's two of us! Or else, we would be taking forever!

Please review, favorite, or follow our story!

xoxo,

~Nikki&Belle


	31. Chapter 31

Zach: Hey Nikki, I have a question.

Nikki: *quirks an eyebrow* Yeah..?

Zach: Do you know what I can get .. For her birthday..?

Nikki: *throws her hands up in the air* Isn't her birthday in February?!

(Grant walks in)

Grant: Whose birthday?

Zach: You and your sister's.

Grant: Yea, it's in February.

Nikki: Belle's birthday's in February! So maybe I can help you.

Grant: She's a girl, even though I hate her, go with it.

Zach: Fine, what's in your mind?

Nikki: A promise ring.

Grant: What the hell is that?

Zach: Explain.

Nikki: A promise ring. It's sort of like a wedding ring, but promising you'll love each other forever and always.

Grant: It's-

Zach: Perfect! Thanks, Nikki!

Nikki: Don't thank me. Not now anyways. I need to get the readers.

*turns to readers* Now, ya'll better start reading below!

Cammie's POV:

It's him.

'No, it can't be,' I think. How did he find me? He escaped two months ago. I believed he was a student. He tricked me. Once again.

James. He's right in front of me. His menacing brown eyes follow mine. He wants the alumni list. He wants me. Why does he want me though?

"Hey, don't be mad, baby. We- no, scratch that, I need that alumni list. It has the most important information on it." I see-in the light-a evil smile curling up his lips.

I dig my nails into my palm. "No, I'm not giving you that list. You manipulated me once, I'm not letting that happen again." I close my eyes.

He puts a hand on my thigh. "Cammie, baby, you and I, can take over the CIA and MI6. With your information and my superiority, we would be unstoppable." He looks into my eyes, sliding his hand higher up my thigh. "Please," he whispers.

"I said no. Just let it go."

He shakes his head. He sighs. "Babe, you shouldn't have said that." He takes his hand off my thigh. He slaps me across my face about a dozen times. "Now you ready to tell me?"

I gurgle, blood filling my mouth. I cough up blood. "Never," I hiss, my teeth clenched.

He smirks. "You will, just not today I guess. See you tomorrow." He walks to the exit and stops. "And Cameron."

I glare as my response.

"Your father isn't MIA. He's KIA." Then, he walks out, leaving me with my thoughts and tears.

Tears glisten my cheeks. I whisper to myself, "I miss you, Daddy. You'll always be in my heart." Then, pass out in the pitch black room.

Jade's POV:

I walk into the motel, stopping at the check-in.

"Hi! Welcome to Alderwood Inn. How many in a room?" A sweet lady-no later than her thirties- greets me, a genuine smile plastered on her face.

"Yes, do you have a room for four guests?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "Only for two, dear. Is it family?" She gives me a room key and a wink.

"Niether. Just friends. My brother's friends and I was forced to come. You know.. Just in case, they.."

"Oh! Of course! Here's your room key. Have a nice stay!" She smiles yet again. I might as well call her Ms. Smiley.

"Thank you!" Then, the guys walk in. "Hey! I got us a room!" I walk towards the elevator.

"Jade-"

"It's Carly. You're getting me confused with your ex-girlfriend." I roll my eyes, gripping my bag tightly.

"Okay, let's get going!"

We all walk into the elevator and press floor three. As we wait, Grant asks, "Why are you Carly? Why do you even have a cover name?"

I roll my eyes. "We're talking 'bout this when we get to the damn room, got it?" I give him the Masters Stare.

"Fine, Ms. Bitchiness."

"Good, you got it through your head Mr. I Like Men Not Women. Now shut the hell up." I tap my foot quietly on the elevator's tan tiles.

We get on floor three and I look for room 3F. When I open the door, I check for bugs immediately.

"Jade, what are you doing?" Nick asks, when I'm looking through cabinets.

I glance up at him. "Bugs. She had comms in, she didn't look like a motel receptionist anyways. To add on to this conversation, I've found six bugs."

He stares at me with disbelief. Then, he walks out, heading towards Zach and Grant.

I look down at the ground. "They're after me. After us," I whisper to the bathroom. I breath short breaths in and out. I don't feel so well. I quickly get to the toilet and puke. I feel light-headed and frail.

Grant pops his head in the bathroom. "Hey Jade. Uhh." But then he stops, noticing what I'm doing. "Jade! Are you alright?!" He bolts to my side, rubbing circles on my back.

I shake my head. I put the heel of my palm to my forehead. Then, I grip my aching stomach.

"Zach! Nick! We have a problem!" Grant shouts to them. The last thing I hear is the shuffling of feet.

Then, I'm out cold.

Macey's POV:

Tears well up in my eyes. 'Thus us so sad,' I think. Even though I don't really like my parents, I would never want to go through what Jade has.

"Mace, are you alright?" Liz asks, handing me a box of Kleenex.

I take one, even though I rarely cry. This is just like in the movies, but real. I'm guessing Jade is following in Cam's footsteps, because she's the Ghost, a pavement artist legend. She's the second most known teenager in the CIA world.

"I think we should stop looking deeper, she might have secrets. And spies need their secrets," I whisper, so only Liz can hear.

"I agree. Lets just hit the hay." She goes towards her bed. I give her a strange look, not knowing what she meant.

"Just go to sleep!"

Bex is in the bathroom, probably passed out. So I whisper, "Goodnight, Lizzie." Then, putting my headphones in, drift into a dreamless sleep. But, more like a nightmare-filled sleep.

*insert shock and widened eyes* OH MY GALLAGHER! WHAT HAPPENED TO JADE?! *insert shrug* We dunno, just wait. But.. Personally, if we were in your shoes, we would wonder this:

Why does James want the alumni list? And Cammie?

Okay! Please review, favorite, or follow our story!

xoxo,

~Nikki&Belle.


	32. Chapter 32

Nikki: HE'S SO HOT I'M GONNA DIE! UNCALL DIBS ON HIM!

Belle: NO!

Nikki: YES!

(Grant, Jonas, Macey, Nick, Zach, Cammie, Bex, and Liz walk in)

Bex: He-

Belle: I CALLED DIBS WAY BEFORE YOU DID!

Zach: Dibs?

Grant: Why the hell are they yelling?

Nikki: YOU'RE SO GREEDY! WHY CAN'T I EVER CALL DIBS!?

Belle: BECAUSE THIS TIME, I FOUND HIM! AND YOU CALL DIBS ALL THE TIME!

(Nikki tackles Belle and pins her, Belle's arm bent at an impossible angle.)

Cammie: NIKKI, GET OFF BELLE!

Nikki: Not until she un-calls dibs.

Grant: I'll get her off. *pries Nikki off Belle*

Belle: *gasps for breath*

Liz: Hey, Belle! Can you come here for a second? Jonas and I wanna tall.

Belle: *gets up* Sure. *walks towards Luz and Jonas*

Macey and Nick: Care to explain?

Nikki: Tanner.

Bex: *jerks her head back in confusion* Who?

Nikki: Cammie knows.

(Everyone-except Nikki- glances at Cammie with questioning looks.)

Cammie: Lead singer of the old band, Disco Curtis. Now, solo artist. Age; twenty-two. Description; Chestnut hair, green eyes, pale skin. Heritage; Irish and a little bit American. Origin; Los Angeles, California.

Zach: You know that about him?

Nikki: Big fans. *smiles*

Zach: Okay, but you better-

Cammie: He's a singer! I'm a spy! It wouldn't work out right, anyways!

Macey: *clears her throat professionally*

Nick: The story..?

Nikki: RIGHT! *turns to readers* ENJOY!

Cammie's POV:

Next thing, I wake up on the concrete floor, my head pounding. I look at my wrists, they're tied up tightly in rope.

Then, a pair of large hand grab my wrists. They pull me up quickly and push me up against the wall. I notice it's James.

I shake my head, answering his unsaid question.

He grabs a knife from his pocket. Putting the point close to my neck, he whispers, "I don't want to hurt you. But, you're not saying anything, so." He glides it around my waist. I feel the blade cutting a shallow wound.

I shriek in pain and agony. I fall to my knees. The piercing pain is going through all over. I can feel the blood slowly going down my waist.

He goes down to my level. "That's what will keep happening. Until-That alumni list is mine. Got it?" He strikes my cheek, hard.

My voice cracks, "You'll never break me. I am staying under oath to my sisterhood and Gillian Gallagher." I take short, quick breaths.

"Damn it!" He shouts, kicking my side. He walks away and to the exit.

I curl up in a ball, grieving in pain. Then, a thought pops up in my mind.

Will I ever see the light of day again?

Grant's POV:

When I walked into the bathroom, Jade was puking her guts out. I encouraged her to let it all out, then, she passed out.

"Zach! Nick! We have a problem!"

I hear Nick groan in aggravation. "What is it, Grant? Are you trying to-" but he stops short. He runs up to Jade. "What did you do, Grant?"

My eyes widen. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I shout, throwing my hands up in the air. "Why do you assume it was me?!"

"You were in here. With Jade."

Zach then comes in, holding his cell phone. "Put her on the cot. She needs to be laying down at an even level." He walks back into the joint living room and kitchen.

I pick her up and lay her down on the cot. Her hair in a ratted rat's nest.

"When I walked in, she was puking. Then, she passed out," I explain to them. They nod in understanding.

Zach yawns. "Guys, I think we should crash. We have to keep up OFC-Operation Find Cammie." Zach walks to the only bed in the room.

Nick and I stare at each other. "No, I am not sleep-"

"JUST SLEEP ON THE DAMN FLOOR, YOU BABIES!" Zach booms, throwing two pillows, one at each of us.

"Fine," I grumble, situating myself on the ground. I put my head on the pillow, sleeping with a million thoughts and wonders. But, one stands out.

Is this mission a life or death situation?

So! There you have it! Is Cammie ever going to see the light of day. Is the mission a life or death situation? Please review, favorite, or follow our story!


	33. Chapter 33

Previously, on Little Love, Little Trouble:

Why does Eva look so much like Jane?

•

•

•

Am I in love with Nick?

•

•

•

"Get out of here. And run."

Nick's POV:

I got over Macey. I don't know why, though. That was before I met Jade. I think I got over Macey because of her superiority and over the top bitchiness.(A/N We didn't want the story to be the same as everyone else's. So, we chose for Macey to be single instead.) I noticed she wasn't really my type one night.

-Flashback-

"Nicky boy, do you still have a crush on McHenry?" Grant asked, teasing.

I thought about it for a moment. I based it on all the things Macey and I have in common.

Nothing really.

I shook my head. "Over her."

"You sure?" Zach asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"Positive."

-End of Flashback-

When Jade asked, I never knew she knew. I was stunned. After I answered her simply, I walked out to the car.

I'm now in the parking lot, sitting on the hood of the car. I sigh, staring out into the faraway city of D.C. We're so close.

Then, the boys walk out. Without Jade. "Hey, have you seen Jade?" Grant asks, jogging to me.

"Why? I left her in the room. She isn't there?" I ask, worry creeping into my voice.

"Then, we-Nick!"

I storm off, into the motel. I storm into our old motel room and look around. I stop at the bathroom door and look in. I see her, she's talking to her reflection.

"Why am I so stupid?" She whispers coldly at herself. "Why am I here? Why am I even alive? I should be dead, not my parents."

I gulp and open the door. "Jade, listen to me. You are not stupid. You're alive because you deserve a chance. And you're here because right now, your favorite cousin is missing." I sigh, walking towards her.

Her eyes widen with shock.

"Jade, I love you," I whisper, grabbing her hand. I look at her and smile sweetly. "I know, you're a sophomore, and I'm a junior, but I love you."

She bites her bottom lip. She looks at me right in the eyes. She shakes her head. "I-I don't know," she whispers.

"You don't know what?" I ask.

"What my-"

But I cut her off with a kiss. She kisses me back. Her lips are soft. Her hand tangles into my hair. I put my hands on her lower back, wrapping my arms around her.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

She pulls away, her eyes widening. She backs away, putting her arms around herself.

I turn around to see Grant, red-faced. "Why the hell were you kissing my cousin?!"

I hear a faint, "Because we love each other" from Jade.

Grant whips his head to Jade. "What? You love each other? Nick, is this true?"

I nod, wrapping an arm around Jade's waist. She puts her head on my shoulder.

"Okay, get in the car, there's a video message from Headmistress Morgan."

And we walk out.

Cammie's POV:

I stare at the concrete walls. I await for the next beating. I close my eyes, wondering about Zach. I miss him so much. I look down at my ripped tank top and jeans.

I hear the door creek open. I turn to see James. I stand up. "Well, are you ready to tell us now, Cameron?" He asks, walking towards me.

An idea pops into my head. "Yes, I am."

"Really?" He asks, shock written all over his face.

I nod. "I'll tell you where it is." I pause. "It's in the cave in Gallagher Forest. Hidden behind the rock with A.L. written on it." I breath slowly, making sure my pupils don't dilate noticeably.

He tilts my tilts to look at him straight in the eye. "Good girl." He smirks. He grabs my ass and backs me into the wall. "Now, you get a gift." His hands crawl up my shirt, up to my bra straps. He unsnaps them. He kisses me.

I kick him in the groin, but he doesn't wince. He keeps on doimg what he's doing. I feel the bra slip down to my waist. I start to panic. I try to kick and hit him away.

I kick him one more time and he gives up. He backs away with a satisfied smile. "Oohh, pretty and feisty, I like it."

I shake my head. "Hell no. This isn't anything 'bout me, just the damn list." I stare at him, trying to fix my bra. But suddenly, I feel arms around my waist, unbuttoning my jeans.

I slap them away, but it's too late. 'I'm going to have my first time in a cell with a horny assassin. What a great way,' I think sarcastically. He pulls them down.

He whispers, "Don't worry, Babe, I have condoms." My eyes widen in response.

I run to the other side of the room. When he comes close, I do a roundhouse kick and my special move, "The Slammer". I put all my weight on his shoulders and push down.

"Damn, you're a fighter. But not good." He grabs my ankle and I fall to the ground with a thud. He pulls me to him. I knee him in the face. I scurry up quickly and run to the door. It's locked.

I run to my ripped jeans. I pull them on and quickly put my bra back in its place.

Well, I hope when he wakes up, I'm not murdered.

Liz's POV:

Jonas has been acting strange. He's been coped up in his room with his computer. He hasn't talked to me. He's been jittery since breakfast this morning.

So, I walk to his dorm after dinner. Since he wasn't at dinner, I brought up some chicken parmesan with broccoli and Seven Up.

I knock on the door.

"Hey Liz, what's up?" Jonas asks, once he opens his door. "Oh, sorry I wasn't at dinner, I-"

I cut him off. "Don't lie to me, tell me the truth. I want to know." I walk in, my Uggs making a shuffling sound against the hardwood floor. I sit at his desk chair where all his computers are.

His eyes widen. I turn to look at the screens. Jane Harris. I stare at the screens, reading everything. But I then stop at one date.

She died this summer. July 6, 2011. (A/N We're using 2011 because we don't want to use 2013, sounds strange.)

"Who is she?" I ask.

"An old friend," he whispers, walking towards me.

I glare at him. "An ex?"

He shakes his head. "Lizzie, I'm not lying. She was with Chris before she died." He grabs my hand. "Elizabeth Quinn Sutton, you are my first, you know."

Tears well up in my eyes. "Why are you searching about her now? Can you tell me 'bout her?" I ask, my southern accent creeping in my voice.

He smiles. "Sure."

What's the message from Headmistress Morgan about?

What is going to happen with Cammie?

What is Jonas going to tell Liz about Jane?

Lovin' all our fans! We are so excited for the outcome of this story! Please review, favorite, or follow our story!

xoxo,

~Nikki&Belle


	34. Chapter 34

Jonas's POV:

I tell her everything. From how I met Jane until her sudden death.

-Flashback-

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

She closes her eyes. She inhales a breath, shaking her head. "Jonas, can you do one thing for me?" Jane asks, squeezing my hand.

"Anything for you, Jane."

"Please, live life without me. You're my best friend. I hope you find a girl, get married and have kids. Grow old together, okay?" She asks, a weak smile on her pale face.

I give her a sad smile. "I will."

"If you have a daughter, can you name her Jane?" She asks, laughing a short laugh.

I nod. I look at her in the hospital bed. She has leukemia, and now she will be cut off her life support in two minutes.

"And Jonas?"

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Tell Chris that I'm gone for me?" Her tears spill over. "Please?"

My voice cracks. "I will, Jane."

"Goodbye, Jonas," she whispers.

Her hand goes limp in mine. Her chest is rising slower and slower. Five.. Four.. Three.. Two.. One. Her breathing stops.

She's gone.

My best friend is gone.

"Goodbye, Jane."

I walk out of the hospital. I never look back. I'm keeping my promises to Jane.

-End of Flashback-

Liz has tears spilling over by the time I'm finished. I put an arm around her and embrace her in a hug.

"Was she your best friend before you went to Blackthorne?" She asks, looking up at me.

I nod. "Yup, since we were seven. She never knew my secret." I look down at the ground. "I wish she knew, though."

"So, you think Eva looks like her?"

I sigh. "Yea, she has the same platinum blonde hair. She has the same built sort of. Just her eyes are a deep shade of blue. Eva's is brown."

She nods. "You know, I've always wanted to name my daughter Jane." She smiles, putting her head on my shoulder.

I smile. "If we, in the future, get married, we are going to name our daughter Jane."

She laughs, as more tears spill over. "You miss her a lot, huh?"

I nod. "But I kept one of her two promises."

"What one?"

"Meeting a girl. You."

She blushes. "Jonas, you know, I love you. So much. I would do anything for you," she whispers, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Can you do one thing?" I ask, a smile creeping up on my face.

"What?"

I stand up, making my way towards her. "This." And I kiss her gently. When I pull away, a smile flashes through my eyes.

"Bye Jonas. See you in the morning!" She kisses me on the cheek one last time. Then, walks away.

Zach's POV:

When they walk out, I feel a strange vibe. "What the hell were you three doing?" I ask, waiting for an answer.

"They were making out!" Grant points at Nick and Jade. "In the bathroom."

Jade stares at Grant. "Yea, like you haven't kissed anyone before. Well, I'm not the one who has-"

"Don't repeat it!"

"used condoms as keepsakes."

We all laugh. Grant is red-faced angry. "Jade! Stop talking about kissing!"

"Guys, we need to see what Headmistress Morgan wants," I point out, getting into the backseat. "Someone else drive."

Jade runs to the driver's seat. "I CALL DRIVING!" She shouts, grabbing the keys right from my hand.

Nick gets into the passenger seat. And Grant, well, we put him in the trunk since he's in rage.

Then, the hologram projector comes on. Suddenly, encryption and codes are on the screen. Jade seems to know the stuff, because she's scribbling down the meanings.

Then, Headmistress Morgan pops up. "Hello. We have an update. We have video of Cammie and two other men." Then, a clip pops up. I are Cammie is saying some harsh words while being led away.

Jade looks frantically at the screen and her notes. She looks at the two head shots of the two men. Diagrams and identifications pop up too. Jade's jaw drops.

"What is it, Jade?" Nick asks. He puts a hand on her forearm. He looks at the notepad with the encrypted code. "How do you know these codes, Jade?"

She looks at the codes to the head shots on the hologram screen. "Get Grant out of the trunk. He needs to hear this," she commands.

Nick and I climb out and open the trunk. And out comes an angry Grant Newtan.

"Get your ass in the car, Jade needs to say something."

We all climb into the car.

"Okay, here's what I have to say.."

OHHH! What does Jade have to say?!


	35. Chapter 35

Jonas's POV:

I tell her everything. From how I met Jane until her sudden death.

-Flashback-

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

She closes her eyes. She inhales a breath, shaking her head. "Jonas, can you do one thing for me?" Jane asks, squeezing my hand.

"Anything for you, Jane."

"Please, live life without me. You're my best friend. I hope you find a girl, get married and have kids. Grow old together, okay?" She asks, a weak smile on her pale face.

I give her a sad smile. "I will."

"If you have a daughter, can you name her Jane?" She asks, laughing a short laugh.

I nod. I look at her in the hospital bed. She has leukemia, and now she will be cut off her life support in two minutes.

"And Jonas?"

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Tell Chris that I'm gone for me?" Her tears spill over. "Please?"

My voice cracks. "I will, Jane."

"Goodbye, Jonas," she whispers.

Her hand goes limp in mine. Her chest is rising slower and slower. Five.. Four.. Three.. Two.. One. Her breathing stops.

She's gone.

My best friend is gone.

"Goodbye, Jane."

I walk out of the hospital. I never look back. I'm keeping my promises to Jane.

-End of Flashback-

Liz has tears spilling over by the time I'm finished. I put an arm around her and embrace her in a hug.

"Was she your best friend before you went to Blackthorne?" She asks, looking up at me.

I nod. "Yup, since we were seven. She never knew my secret." I look down at the ground. "I wish she knew, though."

"So, you think Eva looks like her?"

I sigh. "Yea, she has the same platinum blonde hair. She has the same built sort of. Just her eyes are a deep shade of blue. Eva's is brown."

She nods. "You know, I've always wanted to name my daughter Jane." She smiles, putting her head on my shoulder.

I smile. "If we, in the future, get married, we are going to name our daughter Jane."

She laughs, as more tears spill over. "You miss her a lot, huh?"

I nod. "But I kept one of her two promises."

"What one?"

"Meeting a girl. You."

She blushes. "Jonas, you know, I love you. So much. I would do anything for you," she whispers, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Can you do one thing?" I ask, a smile creeping up on my face.

"What?"

I stand up, making my way towards her. "This." And I kiss her gently. When I pull away, a smile flashes through my eyes.

"Bye Jonas. See you in the morning!" She kisses me on the cheek one last time. Then, walks away.

Zach's POV:

When they walk out, I feel a strange vibe. "What the hell were you three doing?" I ask, waiting for an answer.

"They were making out!" Grant points at Nick and Jade. "In the bathroom."

Jade stares at Grant. "Yea, like you haven't kissed anyone before. Well, I'm not the one who has-"

"Don't repeat it!"

"used condoms as keepsakes."

We all laugh. Grant is red-faced angry. "Jade! Stop talking about kissing!"

"Guys, we need to see what Headmistress Morgan wants," I point out, getting into the backseat. "Someone else drive."

Jade runs to the driver's seat. "I CALL DRIVING!" She shouts, grabbing the keys right from my hand.

Nick gets into the passenger seat. And Grant, well, we put him in the trunk since he's in rage.

Then, the hologram projector comes on. Suddenly, encryption and codes are on the screen. Jade seems to know the stuff, because she's scribbling down the meanings.

Then, Headmistress Morgan pops up. "Hello. We have an update. We have video of Cammie and two other men." Then, a clip pops up. I are Cammie is saying some harsh words while being led away.

Jade looks frantically at the screen and her notes. She looks at the two head shots of the two men. Diagrams and identifications pop up too. Jade's jaw drops.

"What is it, Jade?" Nick asks. He puts a hand on her forearm. He looks at the notepad with the encrypted code. "How do you know these codes, Jade?"

She looks at the codes to the head shots on the hologram screen. "Get Grant out of the trunk. He needs to hear this," she commands.

Nick and I climb out and open the trunk. And out comes an angry Grant Newtan.

"Get your ass in the car, Jade needs to say something."

We all climb into the car.

"Okay, here's what I have to say.."

OHHH! What does Jade have to say?!


	36. Chapter 36

Liz's POV:

So, Zach told me about how Cammie gets to pick one person to live with her for 5 days. Right away, I knew it would be Zach. While she gets some alone time with Zach, the girls and I get to go to the boys dorm!

I think to myself 'Great.'

I hear a knock at my dorms door. "Come in!" I yell. It's Zach and Cammie.

"Hey, we just got back from telling the others the news," Cammie says.

"So who are you gonna pick?" I ask.

"I have to go, will you be ok?" Zach asks Cammie.

"Ya but come-never mind. I'll see you later." Cammie responds.

When Zach leaves, she stares at me.

"You were about to tell Zach to come back, weren't you?" I ask giddily.

"Yeah, I guess so," She says with a smile.

"So... Who are you gonna pick?" I ask calmly, but with excitement.

"Well, I think we all know." Cammie says while rolling her eyes.

"Well duh! Zach!"

"Of course! I love him and he makes me feel safe," She whispers happily.

Zach's POV:

"Who is Cammie going to pick!?" Nick yells at Grant, Jonas, and I. "I know it isn't me."

"Well duh! It's me. I'm her brother!" Grant exclaims sarcastically. "No, she really is gonna pick Zach. Watch, in like 10 seconds, someone will knock on the door. And that somebody will be Liz."

Next thing I know I hear a knock on the door.

"I can predict the future!" Grant shouts, throwing his fist in the air.

I answer the door. "C'mon in, Liz." I open the door wide enough for her small frame to come through.

"Cammie chose you, Zach!" Liz yells. "So get packed! 'Cause you're sleeping over there for 5 days. With NO roommates."

"Ok thanks tell her I will be over in like 20 mins." I start to pack I pack clothes, shampoo, and deodorant. "You gonna need these," Nick slips in a pack of condoms.

"What? No!" I shout at Nick.

"Ya 'cause Zach will not fuck up my sister!" Grant says trying to get the message clear. "I'm not gonna have my twin sister pregnant with a Goode baby." He shivers in disgust.

Nick hides them in my bag though.

"Ok bye guys, see you in 5 days." I walk over to Cammie's dorm and knock softly.

"Come in," Cammie yells softly. I walk in and set down my stuff.

"So, what are we gonna do first?" I ask her. I look down at the bedside table and see three movies. All chick flicks.

"Gallagher Girl, I'm not a fan of chick flicks! I am not watching," I grab one. "The Vow."

She sighs. "Fine, grab Sorority Row." She points at the box that has all the horror packed into it.

I grab it and put it in the DVD player. I get up and start popping some kettle popcorn. I come back to see her splayed across her bed, a snuggie around her.

She smiles. "You ready?" She asks, sitting up. She winces.

I set the popcorn down. "Whoa, don't hurt yourself." I grab the black sit-up pillow and put it behind her.

"Thank you," she whispers. Then, we start the movie.

-One Hour Later-

"Are you ok being with me alone?" I ask.

"I would rather be with you than anyone else," She whispers, with a tear threatening to graze down her cheek. I knew she was thinking about James. I embrace her gently.

"I won't ever hurt you. You know that, right? Even when you attacked me in the hotel, I didn't attack back."

"Your right, you didn't." Her lips curve into a small smile, thinking about what happened.

Cammie's POV:

"Zach I-I'm sorry."

"Why?" He asks, confused.

"Well, back there, James almost raped me and killed me. He said either pain or that. If I picked pain, I would've died. So he started to take off my cloth-" He interrupted.

"Shhh, it's ok I still love you," He whispers while wiping a tear away.

I look at the time. "Wow, it's already 12:13. Umm Zach, will you lay with me?" I ask.

"Of course." He smiles. He climbs into the bed with me. He wraps his arms around me and pull me to him. He kisses my hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Gallagher Girl."

Then, I drift into a deep sleep in Zach's arms.

Macey's POV:

Instead of going to the boys' dorm, I went to the library. I walk in with a pile of books in my arms. On aFriday night.

Great.

I set my books onto a mahogany table. I grab my notebook for Encryption and begin to break codes.

My eyelids start to fall. Then, Tina walks in. She's heading this way. Shit.

"Hey Macey! Do you know anything about Nick's dating life? Is he, single?" She asks, winking at me.

I shrug. "I dunno. Ask him yourself."

She starts to turn away but stops. "Do you know about that Jade?"

I shake my head, yet again. "Can you stop bombarding me with questions? Ask these people yourself."

Her eyes widen and she walks away. When I see her black hair turn the corner, I let out a sigh of relief.

I just get back to the books.

Nick's POV:

So, Bex and Liz come over. No Jade. I wonder, 'where is she?' I get up off my chair. "I'll be right back," I mumble, walking towards the door.

"Where're you going?!" Grant shouts, flabbergasted. He crosses his arms. 'Man, he's just like a housemother,' I think to myself.

Then, everyone laughs and Grant looks pissed.

"Did I-"

"Yes-oh-my-bloody-god-that-was-hilarious," Bex says through her fits of giggles.

I sigh. "I'm leaving. See you guys later," I mumble, walking out the door.

I walk to the West Wing to room 11W. I knock until a red-haired girl opens the door.

She rolls her eyes. "What the do you want? I thought you were supposed to be with your friends." She leans on the doorframe, waiting for an answer.

My eyes widen when I notice who it is.

"Jade?"

Ha! Again! I made it, not Nikki! Why do you think Jade is still in her cover? Please review, favorite, or follow our story!

xoxo,

~Nikki&Belle


	37. Chapter 37

Cammie's POV:

When I woke up I was in this nice hotel room I was scared to hell. I couldn't move so my instinct was to get out of there. I tried to get up but I still couldn't move but not cause I was tied but cause I was dizzy and confused.

I hear a sound and I remember James. I knew he was coming for me so I closed my eyes and start to cry and scream "GO AWAY PLEASE DON'T TOUCH ME! PLEASE GO!"

He shakes me saying "Its ok, its ok! CAMMIE! "

I open my eyes and look at him. "You bastard! Go to hell!" I scream and I see other people. I curl up in a ball and they leave except for one dude I think is James.

"Listen it's ok. It's me, Zach. Why would you say that to me? I love you remember?" He says in the sweetest voice, but just like James.

"Please.." I beg. "I promise I won't fight. Just don't hurt me!" I scream.

"Why would I hurt you?! Wait, I'm sorry for yelling that. Just take a breath, okay? Calm down. Now, do you want anything?" He asks nicely.

"W-well I'm s-starving."I start to trust him.

"Okay, I'll be right back." He leaves the room. I lift up the blanket and see that my wounds are wrapped. "I'm back. I have some soft food and tea."

"So w-who are you?" I ask.

"WHAT!? I mean, what? You don't know who I am?"

He asked. The other people walk in.

I scream. "Jade they got you too?" She runs over and gives me a hug.

"No, this is Zach your boyfriend, and this is Grant, your brother. Nick is my boyfriend and one is your friends." She calms me with her soft voice.

"So your Nick, Grant, and..ZACH!" I shout and leap into Zach and hug him.

"Whoa! Slow down, you're going to hurt yourself." Zach pushes me back and lays me down.

"Well, we're gonna go." Grant says grabbing the others.

"Listen I am hear so you can sleep without fear. No one and I mean NO ONE will touch you. You can go to sleep now." Zach says while going under the covers and cuddles me. Right away I pass out, feeling safe in his arms.

Zach's POV:

When she went to sleep I staid up really late just watching her and making sure she is safe. I don't remember what time I fell asleep.

-I woke up to screaming! Like dying screaming! I look at Cammie and I see she is screaming. She woke up from herself screaming. Touched her hand and said "it's ok." She then looked at me and like charged hugged me! It's knocked me down back onto my back on the bed.

"He is coming and he is angry! He wants to kill YOU. I'm sorry." She screams and starts to cry into my shirt.

"Who, who is coming?" I ask softly to calm her.

"The one who almost raped me, oops I mean James."

"WHAT!?" I say in anger an I know I'm not supposed to yell around her cause she might snap but I had to.

She stared at me in fear and let go of me. "Wait Cammie it's ok." She walks away backing up slowly keeping an eye on me and grabs a lamp. She brakes it so its sharp and comes at me full speed.

"GO TO HELL JAMES!"

I flip her with my feet and she lands on her back and drops the lamp. I jump on top of her and hold her down.

"Cammie look I'm not fighting I'm just defending myself and I'm not hurting you." I say calmly. "Now if I let go will you be calm!" She nods. "Ok and I'm not James I'm Zach remember?"

"I'm so sorry I don't know what I was doing?"

"It's ok" I say calmly. " now what was your dream?"

"Well..."

So! What was the dream about? Please review, favorite, or comment our story!

xoxo,

~Nikki&Belle


	38. Chapter 38

Cammies POV:

"Well..." I was in the hotel lobby and James showed up and pushed me into this room.

He said "listen babe... I'm gonna get you and you will be mine. Then I'm going to kill this Zach of yours and Jade too." Then he touched me not nicely. And- I couldn't help it and I burst out crying! "Zach please don't let him get me!" I say BURST OUT CRYING.

"I promise I won't let him get you or anyone else." He said in this heroic voice. "Now please continue."

I smile "ok now next thing in my dream what that James tied me to a table and started to stab me. Please am I don't now thats all."

"It's ok you can stop but now you have to get dressed cause we have to go back."Zach said.

"What!? Why!?" I scream.

" It's like your home."Grant answers. ( I didn't even know he was in the room.)

"No I WILL NEVER GO BACK THERE!" I scream and think why would they wanna take me back to that cell!?

"You have to!" Zach yells softly.

" why so I could get raped, stabbed, and caged like an animal!? I thought you guys were my friends!?" I stand up still limber from tackling Zach. I put up my fist saying you will have to fight me.

"Put those away be for you get hurt." Nick responds.

"JADE HELP!" I yell. I feel as if the boys were coming at me. I grab the pocket knife out of Zach's pants. And point it at them. "GO please I can't go back."

The boys look at each other confused. Nick sneaks behind me and grabs me. I fight to get away but then Zach takes the knife away. Then Grant watches. I punch Nick and kick Zach and I keep doing stuff like that!

"Stop! Nick yells." I don't stop so Nick nods his head at Grant.

"I'm sorry." Grant says. Then Grant punches me and knocks me out.

Zach's POV:

Grant punches her.

"What the hell! Why did you do that!?" I ask while yelling at him.

"Nick and I knew this might happen, so we planned a solution." He says kinda proudly.

"I didn't agree and this was against the law you can't hit a girl!" I scream at him.

"Oooh shit! Your right!" Nick say still holding her up and same with me.

"Pull her to the bed and then I will carry her to the car. Is Jade still in there?" I ask Nick.

"Ya, of course at least I think." Nick answers. I carry her to the car and then Jade buckles her up.

"Why is she out cold?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later." I respond.

Well.. What'cha think of the trauma? Review, favorite, or follow our story!

~Nikki&Belle


	39. Chapter 39

Jade's POV:

So, yea, six hours of me driving slow. Yea, it was hell. I like driving fast. I am so tired, right now, we're in traffic.

I yawn. "Can someone else drive? I can't keep my damn eyes open." I rub fatigue out of my eyes.

"Jade, the school is twenty minutes away. Just drive the damn car," Grant mumbles, staring at me.

I cross my arms. "I have two things to say. One, go to hell, Grant-"

"Hey!"

"-and two, I'm tired, okay. And this damn trafficking rush hour takes, like, two hours." I jump out if the car and wait.

Nick gets out if the car. "The keys?"

"In the ignition," I say, pointing to the driver's door. I climb into the passenger seat and start to fall asleep. Until Grant turns on the hologram projector.

"WHOO! Go Jets!" He whisper-shouts, fist pumping carefully.

I whip around and give him none other then the Masters Glare. "Grantary, I hate you right at the moment."

"Awwww, why does Ghosty hate me?" He asks with a pouty face.

"Because while I'm trying to sleep, you turn on the damn hologram projector to watch football," I whisper.

"Don't you have soundproof headphones?" Nick asks.

I shake my head.

"Here, use mine." He grabs a pair of red with black lightning headphones.

I smile. "Thanks." I grab a blanket from the dashboard. I let the blanket shield me and curl up into a ball. I put on the headphones and go to sleep.

Grant's POV:

Wow, Jade is being a bitch. She must be cranky from lack if sleep. Just because I had the hologram projector on, she had to whisper-yell at me. Well, yea, I know what a damn hologram projector is.

We're almost to Gallagher when Cammie wakes up. Then, Jade wakes up throwing the headphones at me.

"Hey! Jade! Stop throwing stuff at me!" I shout, forgetting about Cammie.

Cammie covers her face with her bloody hands. "Please, don't hurt her! Please.." She cries.

Zach pulls her into him. "Shh, it's okay. He didn't want to hurt her." He gives me a glare.

"Sorry, Cam."

She nods.

We pull into the gates of Gallagher Academy. We go into the car garage. We all exit except Cammie.

"Come on, Cams, it's okay," Jade reassures her. She walks around to face her. "No ones gonna hurt you, I promise."

Cammie shakes her head. "No. This all might be a trick. How could you betray me, Jade?" She asks, backing into the car.

"Don't even think 'bout it, Grant," Zach says to me, narrowing his eyes.

I throw my hands up and say, "I won't!"

Zach goes into the car and whispers something into her ear. She nods and climbs out of the car.

"What'cha tell her?" I ask as he walks with Cammie by his side.

He glances at me. "That you ate beans and if we don't leave now, you're gonna shit your pants." He smirks and walks ahead.

Oh, he's Goode. But not Goode enough.

Bex's POV:

They found Cammie! I can't wait to see her! I've missed her so much. I wonder if she's okay.

"Lizzie, you gonna come to see Cammie?" I ask, walking towards the door.

She shakes her head. "Maybe later. She might be traumatized for all we know."

Liz does make a point. But still, I want to see my best friend. "'Kay, see you later."

I walk out of the dorm.


	40. Chapter 40

Grants POV:

I just can't wait to get to Bex I missed her so much.

Zach walks Cammie to the nurses office and I run to go see Bex. I knock on the door and she opens the door. "HEY!" I lift her up by her hips and lay her on the bed.

I started to kiss her and her neck. Then we just cuddled together. "I missed you so much." Bex says with a tear in her eye.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing. I just-I missed you so much," She answers.

Zach's POV:

I take Cammie to the nurses office. The nurse told me "She's is in deep shock. So a few words and actions could set her off. Another thing she gets to pick anyone and only one person to be in her dorm with her. They get to skip class. She can't have too many people at once, you know? And she needs someone she trust."

"Okay, thank you." Cammie responds to the nurse. "How many days?"

"5 days." The nurse responds.

"Okay, thank you." I added.

"So who are you gonna pick?" I ask, hoping its me.

"I don't know."


	41. Chapter 41

Liz's POV:

So, Zach told me about how Cammie gets to pick one person to live with her for 5 days. Right away, I knew it would be Zach. While she gets some alone time with Zach, the girls and I get to go to the boys dorm!

I think to myself 'Great.'

I hear a knock at my dorms door. "Come in!" I yell. It's Zach and Cammie.

"Hey, we just got back from telling the others the news," Cammie says.

"So who are you gonna pick?" I ask.

"I have to go, will you be ok?" Zach asks Cammie.

"Ya but come-never mind. I'll see you later." Cammie responds.

When Zach leaves, she stares at me.

"You were about to tell Zach to come back, weren't you?" I ask giddily.

"Yeah, I guess so," She says with a smile.

"So... Who are you gonna pick?" I ask calmly, but with excitement.

"Well, I think we all know." Cammie says while rolling her eyes.

"Well duh! Zach!"

"Of course! I love him and he makes me feel safe," She whispers happily.

Zach's POV:

"Who is Cammie going to pick!?" Nick yells at Grant, Jonas, and I. "I know it isn't me."

"Well duh! It's me. I'm her brother!" Grant exclaims sarcastically. "No, she really is gonna pick Zach. Watch, in like 10 seconds, someone will knock on the door. And that somebody will be Liz."

Next thing I know I hear a knock on the door.

"I can predict the future!" Grant shouts, throwing his fist in the air.

I answer the door. "C'mon in, Liz." I open the door wide enough for her small frame to come through.

"Cammie chose you, Zach!" Liz yells. "So get packed! 'Cause you're sleeping over there for 5 days. With NO roommates."

"Ok thanks tell her I will be over in like 20 mins." I start to pack I pack clothes, shampoo, and deodorant. "You gonna need these," Nick slips in a pack of condoms.

"What? No!" I shout at Nick.

"Ya 'cause Zach will not fuck up my sister!" Grant says trying to get the message clear. "I'm not gonna have my twin sister pregnant with a Goode baby." He shivers in disgust.

Nick hides them in my bag though.

"Ok bye guys, see you in 5 days." I walk over to Cammie's dorm and knock softly.

"Come in," Cammie yells softly. I walk in and set down my stuff.

"So, what are we gonna do first?" I ask her. I look down at the bedside table and see three movies. All chick flicks.

"Gallagher Girl, I'm not a fan of chick flicks! I am not watching," I grab one. "The Vow."

She sighs. "Fine, grab Sorority Row." She points at the box that has all the horror packed into it.

I grab it and put it in the DVD player. I get up and start popping some kettle popcorn. I come back to see her splayed across her bed, a snuggie around her.

She smiles. "You ready?" She asks, sitting up. She winces.

I set the popcorn down. "Whoa, don't hurt yourself." I grab the black sit-up pillow and put it behind her.

"Thank you," she whispers. Then, we start the movie.

-One Hour Later-

"Are you ok being with me alone?" I ask.

"I would rather be with you than anyone else," She whispers, with a tear threatening to graze down her cheek. I knew she was thinking about James. I embrace her gently.

"I won't ever hurt you. You know that, right? Even when you attacked me in the hotel, I didn't attack back."

"Your right, you didn't." Her lips curve into a small smile, thinking about what happened.

Cammie's POV:

"Zach I-I'm sorry."

"Why?" He asks, confused.

"Well, back there, James almost raped me and killed me. He said either pain or that. If I picked pain, I would've died. So he started to take off my cloth-" He interrupted.

"Shhh, it's ok I still love you," He whispers while wiping a tear away.

I look at the time. "Wow, it's already 12:13. Umm Zach, will you lay with me?" I ask.

"Of course." He smiles. He climbs into the bed with me. He wraps his arms around me and pull me to him. He kisses my hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Gallagher Girl."

Then, I drift into a deep sleep in Zach's arms.

Macey's POV:

Instead of going to the boys' dorm, I went to the library. I walk in with a pile of books in my arms. On aFriday night.

Great.

I set my books onto a mahogany table. I grab my notebook for Encryption and begin to break codes.

My eyelids start to fall. Then, Tina walks in. She's heading this way. Shit.

"Hey Macey! Do you know anything about Nick's dating life? Is he, single?" She asks, winking at me.

I shrug. "I dunno. Ask him yourself."

She starts to turn away but stops. "Do you know about that Jade?"

I shake my head, yet again. "Can you stop bombarding me with questions? Ask these people yourself."

Her eyes widen and she walks away. When I see her black hair turn the corner, I let out a sigh of relief.

I just get back to the books.

Nick's POV:

So, Bex and Liz come over. No Jade. I wonder, 'where is she?' I get up off my chair. "I'll be right back," I mumble, walking towards the door.

"Where're you going?!" Grant shouts, flabbergasted. He crosses his arms. 'Man, he's just like a housemother,' I think to myself.

Then, everyone laughs and Grant looks pissed.

"Did I-"

"Yes-oh-my-bloody-god-that-was-hilarious," Bex says through her fits of giggles.

I sigh. "I'm leaving. See you guys later," I mumble, walking out the door.

I walk to the West Wing to room 11W. I knock until a red-haired girl opens the door.

She rolls her eyes. "What the do you want? I thought you were supposed to be with your friends." She leans on the doorframe, waiting for an answer.

My eyes widen when I notice who it is.

"Jade?"

Ha! Again! I made it, not Nikki! Why do you think Jade is still in her cover? Please review, favorite, or follow our story!

xoxo,

~Nikki&Belle


	42. Chapter 42

Jade's POV:

"Jade?" Nick asks.

My eyes widen. I look both ways in the hall and yank him into my dorm. "Shh! You can't be going around anywhere saying my name," I sneer.

He whisper-yells, "Why are you still in your cover?" He shoots daggers at me.

'Wow, he's cute when he's mad,' I think. Then, I say the one sentence he understands, "Someone knows."

Cammie's POV:

I wake up and Zach has one arm and leg around me. He is squeezing me like a teddybear so I can't get up.

He's out cold, probably because he stayed up all night. I think to myself 'If he was up all night, then I will be hear all day.' I manage to slip out from under him. Right away he woke up.

"Where are you going?" Zach asked in a hot scratchy voice the one boys get when they wake up. It totally turns me on.

"Back in bed!" I shout, diving on top of him. Then we just start to cuddle wrestle. We fight for dominance he's on top now. He's so strong, he's trying not to hurt me. He is now on top and we just stop and stair into each others eyes.

"I love you.." Zach says while kissing my neck. He's still holding down my hands. " You didn't say it back?" He says, still with that sexy scratchy voice. He now has a pouty face on his sexy face.

"Oh sorry, I can't when your doing this. It tickles!" I exclaim with a fit of giggles.

"Oh.." Zach answers and he starts to move down. He slowly undoes my bra.

"Zach." I wait for an answer. "Zach!" I shout louder. "Zach please, I can't not after what happened."

"What babe? Sorry, I couldn't hear you." Zach says.

"ZACH! Please stop!" I finally yell at him. Right before my bra was off. Score!

"Oh I'm sorry," Zach says, moving back up. I get with tears in my eyes. "Oh I'm so sorry." Zach says cuddling me. I don't think any part of our body isn't touching. I can feel his boner on my leg.

"Zach?" I turn and look up at him.

"Yes, my Chameleon?"

I smile. "Umm, this is gonna sound weird, but were you just gonna have sex with me?" We are still cuddled together and one of my legs are gently in between his two.

"Yes, why?" He asked moving away.

I pull him closer. "Don't go away. I will tell you when we do have sex," I whisper, resting my head on his chest.

"Come on, let's get up." Zach says with a smile. He gets up first then lifts me up. And carries me to the bathroom door. "Time to take a shower!" He exclaims. Then, smacks my butt and walks away.

"Hey! Watch those hands of yours!" I shout with a smile. I start to take off my pants then my underwear and my bra. I didn't have a shirt on. I walk into the shower, letting the cool droplets hit me. Then, I hear the door open.

"I'm just changing the song unless you want me to come in," Zach says sarcastically. I can imagine the smirk right on his face.

I laugh, "Sure! Just come right in!" I exclaim sarcastically.

"Ok." Zach comes in the shower with his clothes on. He turns away so he can't see me naked.

"ZACH!" I yell at him and the punch him. He laughs and gets out. I finished my shower and got out and started to get dressed. I put on a pair of black spandex and Zach's red polo shirt. His shirt go down to my mid-thigh, so consider it a short dress.

Zach walks in the room "Wow, that's all you need to turn me on!"

I laugh, "Very funny Zach."

"I'm not joking. My lord you look hot. Get in that bed now!" He ordered me to the bed. " I'll be right back." He walks into the bathroom.

"Zach I don't want to have sex not yet!" I think to myself, 'why am I so hot?'

"Hey get in that bed!" He yells at me jokingly.

"Ok," I say in a singsong voice. I climb into bed. "But only cuddles!"

I'm not in the bed yet and Zach walks over and smacks me in the butt.

"Get your ass moving," He says in a quiet booming voice to me. Then, starts laughing.

"Zach, please don't do anything." He doesn't answer.

He slides into bed with me and just cuddles me. He kisses my cheek then down my jawline. "Remember last time!"

"But I want to! Soo bad!"

I turn my head." Zach, please don't, I'm scared."

"Okay, and I would of took it slow," Zach whispers into my ear, his breath tickling my ear. He wraps one leg around me so I can't move.

I take a nap in his arms. I guess I was really tired. Because I passed out in the morning.

Zach's POV:

Cammie slept all day. I've been watching Criminal Minds reruns, even though it was cheesy stuff that aren't true.

I turn to see Cammie start to stir. Suddenly, a scream escapes from Cammie's sleeping form.

I run to her side. I pull her into my lap. She leans into me, tears streaming down her face. I kiss her hair.

"Z-Zach," she stutters. "Thank God you're here. I had the worst-" but I cut her off.

"Shh, just tell me when you're ready," I whisper into her hair. I rub circles on her back, soothing her. I cradle her in my lap.

She nods and tells me everything. _

I'm walking up the aisle of Zach and I's wedding.

Or so I thought.

Every step I take, everything turns red. Everything is going in slow motion. Every breath I take, the guests disintegrate into the air. The pastor turns into a metal chair. That face, that's supposed to be Zach's, is James.

I look down at the 'dress' that turns into white undergarments. All my scars appear, all my bruises are defined. My knees buckle under me. I fall to the ground.

He comes up to me. "Babe, c'mon, it's either this or pain," he whispers, his words turning to ice in my body.

He grabs my hands and leads me to the chair.

I shake my head. Tears are spilling down my face. I look down at the ground to see the bouquet of white roses melting into blood puddles.

I feel Zach's presence. I look around until I see a ghostly figure with those mysterious green eyes. He has hurt in his eyes.

Not love.

My bottom lip starts to quiver as James leaves a trail of kisses on my jawline and neck.

Zach's ghostly figure shakes his head in disgust. He turns away, descending into the shadows.

I try to scream his name, but nothing comes out. My heart is shattered into a million pieces. His presence is gone.

Gone.

Okay guys! So that up there, is Cammie's dream. Or should we say nightmare? Okay, so we decided that, well, we are going to cram chapters so we can finish this story.

xoxo,

~Nikki&Belle


	43. Chapter 43

(Warning: Yet again, some sexual content)

Bex's POV:

I wake up in Grant's arms. We were on his bed when an alarm went off. He falls off the bed. I start to laugh. I get up just to be tripped over by Jonas's leg.

I look at the clock. "Grant, why is your alarm set for twelve o'clock at night?" I ask.

"Hey, British Bombshell!" Grant exclaims, pulling up his pants. "Last night was awesome! And, I don't know, it does that."

I give him a puzzled look. "Did you use a condom, Grant?" I ask, referring to the 'fun' we had last night.

He nods.

"Check if it broke." I stare at the bathroom door. I feel nervous about his answer.

"Shit!" He gets up. "Uh, it broke.."

I start to have a breakdown. "Holy shit! What the bloody hell is going to happen? What if-"

"Bex, it's fine. Take a pregnancy test. I bet you Macey has one of them. She's always prepared."

I nod. "O-okay." I walk out of the room.

Cammie's POV:

It's midnight and Zach and I are just watching The Hunger Games. Until Bex storms in.

"Hey-"

She shakes her head. "No... I need it," she murmurs.

"Bex, are you okay?" Zach asks, looking at her funny. He looks as confused as I am.

She runs into the bathroom.

I get up to see what's going on. I walk into the bathroom to see it as a disaster. Everything is scattered around a panicking Rebecca Baxter.

"Where does Macey keep them?!"

"Bex, what are you looking for?" I ask, kneeling down to her level.

She starts to sob. "I-might-b-be-pregnant," she cries, hugging her stomach nervously.

My eyes widen. "Bex, you didn't! You didn't use pr-"

"We did! His condom broke! Cam, I'm scared!" She hugs her knees to her chest. "Please help me, I need that pregnancy test."

I open the cabinet-mirror and pull out a box of pregnancy tests. "Here." I hand her one.

She gets up and whispers, "Thank you." Then, leaves to Grant's dorm.

Zach walks into see the mess. "What was that about?" But his gaze is focusing on the box in my hands. "Are you..?"

I shake my head frantically. "No! Bex just needed it. Just to see if she was or not."

"So.. She might have a pregnancy scare?"

I nod. "Let's go finish the movie," I mumble, walking back to the beanbag I was sitting on.

Zach stands in front of the TV. He crosses his arms across his chest. He taps his foot.

"Zach!" I shout. "I wanted to watch my favorite part!" I try to watch it through his legs, but curse his legs.

He sighs. "Gallagher Girl, do you want to have some fun?" He asks me, with a mischievous look on his face.

I tilt my head, confused. "What do you mean?" I get up, standing in front of him with an excited glint in my eyes.

Zach's POV:

She stands up, with an excited glint in her sea blue eyes. She smiles for me to keep saying what I mean.

I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her. She kisses me back. I start to direct her to the wall. I pin her against it, still kissing her.

She moans in approval when I leave trails of kisses from her ear down to her collarbone. She puts one of her hands under my shirt, feeling my abs. Her other hand caresses my hair.

I pick her up and lead her to the bed. I set her down gently. I look into her eyes.

"Wear protection." She smiles.

"You sure?" I ask.

She nods. She grabs something from her bedside table drawer. I hear the clinging of metal while I put a condom on.

I turn around to see Cammie holding two sets of handcuffs. My eyes widen when I notice her in a black lace bra set.

She smirks. "So.. What are we gonna do with these?" She asks, smiling deviously.

I remain speechless.

"C'mon Blackthorne Boy, I know what you want," she whispers, the handcuffs dangling in her hand.

I grab something from my pocket. "Before we start this." I kneel on one knee. "Cameron Ann Morgan, I know this isn't the most romantic setting. But, I have one question." I open the velvet blue box.

"Will you marry me?"

**What will Cammie's answer be?**

**Is Bex pregnant?**

**Why is Jade still in her cover?**

** *!IMPORTANT A/N!***

**ALL OF THAT WILL BE IN THE SEQUEL! We love you all! Okay, I won't be making the sequel. I'll be looking for someone else to. I'm sorry, but my fanfiction account is giving out on me. I literally had to search my house for my password. So, I'm sorry. If you want to make the sequel, do it. Just tell me you are. I want the sequel in good hands. And some good news, drum roll please! *badadadadadadadadadadadadada!* If you want to see more of my writing, go onto Wattpad and look up the story, "A Million Miles Away" or look for the username "Belle1452". I just wanted to write my own story, a story that goes with my life a little bit. So please, check my out. Oh, and by the way, If you want, follow me on Instagram at Izzy_Boo1452! Thank ya'll so much for reading this story, I've had a fun time writing it, and so did Nikki. Well, goodbye FanFaction, Hello Wattpad:) I'll miss ya'll.**

**xoxo, **

** ~Belle**


End file.
